El Experimento
by JustDanny
Summary: En Escocia no hay escenas de sol y playa,pero sí que hay un castillo lleno de magia y cosas raras.De cómo una calculadora muggle puede cambiarnos la vida, si la utiliza un Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: no soy Rowling. Lo demás lo sabéis, ¿no?**

**En fin, que aquí estoy otra vez. Un sábado más. Bueno, domingo, pero da igual. Y esto es una cosa muy rara que me ha salido casi que sin querer, y que si no gusta no será continuada. Más que nada porque pretende ser largo, y eso quita tiempo. Así que nada, aquí va el asunto. Si os gusta, bien: haced click donde pone review, y me haréis feliz y me obligaréis a trabajar como una loca. Si no os gusta, pues nada. No será una gran pérdida, tampoco; me gusta más escribir historias cortas. **

**Y bueno, sin más preámbulos...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**El Experimento**

**1. Pongamos que es una tarde cualquiera**

**(o cómo llegamos a la escena de la enfermería)**

**------------**

Pongamos que es una tarde cualquiera. Una tarde como cualquier otra, con nubes y una llovizna breve que deja empapada la barba de Hagrid. Porque, al fin y al cabo, estamos en Escocia, y la estampa de sol y playa no es muy típica.

De todas formas, James va en camiseta de mangas cortas. ¿Por qué? No lo sabe; probablemente porque es sábado, y era la única camiseta medianamente limpia entre el montón que forma la ropa en esa leonera que llaman _habitación._ La cuestión es que esa camiseta, en concreto, le queda un pelín grande a James Potter, lo cual nos hace deducir que, muy probablemente, no es suya, sino de su inseparable amigo –su alma gemela, casi- Sirius Black.

Pero en fin, la camiseta no es especialmente importante en nuestra historia. O sí, porque el susodicho chucho está, ahora mismo, rompiéndose la cabeza en su habitación, buscando como un loco _esa _camiseta en concreto, antes de que… Bueno, antes de que pase _eso._

Lo que acaba de pasar, vamos.

Porque resulta que la camiseta no era suya, o no del todo. En verdad, era un regalo para su queridisisisísimo Severus Snape, alias Snivellus, porque el pobre no recibió nada de su parte en Navidad; algo que seguramente agradeció. Y pensaba mandársela esta mañana, mediante la inestimable ayuda de un elfo doméstico al que sobornó dándole la llave de la habitación de las elfinas; a partir de ahí, Snivellus sólo tendría que ponérsela… y, exactamente a las tres de la tarde –exactamente hace tres segundos- toda la piel de su estimado Slytherin se volvería rosa chillón, totalmente a juego con el morado sucio del que se le quedaría el pelo.

A James, lo único que no le combinan son las gafas.

En fin, resumamos el monólogo interno, plagado de tacos y palabras que no debería conocer, del cérvido merodeador –ahora teñido de unos colores bastante agradables- en un expresivo _Voy a matar a ese chucho pulgoso._ Acompañado de una risita femenina, claro.

Cuando se da cuenta de que hay alguien más cerca, James se sonroja. O lo haría, en circunstancias normales; en estos momentos, se limita a volverse _más _rosa. Aún. Lo que se traduce en una nueva risa de la recién llegada.

-Estás guapísimo, Potter –comenta Lilianne Evans, alias la _Pelirroja Asesina-James_. Bueno, sólo Sirius y Peter la llaman así, pero es suficiente-. Definitivamente, el rosa es tu color.

Murmullo cabreado por parte del aludido. Luego, una sonrisa traviesa. Mala señal.

-Ya lo sabía. Incluso en rosa me encuentras irresistible, Evans -¿veis? Era mala señal, esa sonrisa-; eso es amor. Cásate conmigo, anda.

En Hogwarts hay un gran número de tradiciones. Está la Ceremonia de Selección, por ejemplo, y la estúpida cancioncita del Sombrero Seleccionador, que cada año suena peor. Están los partidos de Quidditch, y el Club de Duelo que se inaugura cada pocos años. Y está la pelea semanal entre James Potter, merodeador y a mucha honra, y la Prefecta perfecta Lilianne Evans, Lily para todo el universo, excepto para Potter y compañía.

-Claro, Potter. Estoy ahorrando para la boda –para cualquier otro, el tonillo sarcástico habría saltado a la vista. James no era cualquier otro, y, por supuesto, lo obvió.

-No te preocupes, cariño; tampoco necesitamos una boda muy espectacular –la tranquiliza. O eso intenta-. Lo que realmente será increíble es la luna de miel.

-¡Eso en tus sueños, Potter!

Cinco minutos más tarde, el habitual círculo de curiosos –principalmente de primero y segundo- ya se ha formado. Y podemos dejar a nuestro rosado James en buenas manos; manos que, por cierto, a estas alturas ya intentan estrangularle.

* * *

Pero bueno, volvamos con otro de nuestros protagonistas. En concreto, con el maravilloso y sexy Sirius Black, que esta mañana olvidó –con las ya conocidas consecuencias- llamar a Karadury, el elfo, y ordenarle que "regalara" la camiseta a Snape. Así que ahora aprovecha su valioso tiempo, que de otra forma hubiera pasado tirado en el sofá, para pensar en una nueva broma.

-¿Qué haces, Sirius? –pregunta, en una de estas, uno de sus compañeros. Peter Pettigrew, para ser exactos; bajito, regordete, insulso Peter. Se siente solo, claro –al fin y al cabo, Sirius y James son inseparables, y Remus… es Remus, simplemente-; por eso atesora momentos en que, como este, obtiene toda la atención de cualquiera de sus amigos, sin que nada lo impida.

Así que Sirius le explica la desgraciada situación en que se encuentra en la actualidad el pobre Severus Snape, solo y olvidado por ellos. Si él fuera Snivellus –demasiado hipotético, pero si lo fuera- ya se habría suicidado.

Y claro, todo esto es un poco una exageración, porque Snape parece incluso más contento de lo normal, o menos amargado. Y eso que es el sexto año, y aún le queda aguantarlos otro más, y Remus incluso se toma la libertad de llamarle por su apellido, y le habla, al contrario que la Prefecta pelirroja, Lily Evans, de la que antes era amigo casi inseparable.

Pero Peter no dice nada de esto, porque ve la indudable ilusión infantil en los ojos grises de su amigo, y claro, no va a hundirle tan pronto. Así que se sienta con él, y le suelta un par de ideas de su cosecha. Va a ser una tarde divertida.

* * *

Cuando Hugo Weasley accionó la palanquita, no se esperaba algo así. Tantas luces y colores brillantes no entraban en su idea de lo que podría encontrar, como tampoco la sensación de succión, ni el doloroso golpe contra el suelo.

Joder, cómo ha dolido eso.

-Bueno, ha sido divertido, ¿no? –a la tenue luz de las antorchas del castillo, puede ver la expresión homicida de Lily Potter, prima hermana –más hermana que prima, a estas alturas- y de Roxanne Harris, mejor amiga de ésta y actual novia del cuarto miembro del equipo. Albus Severus Potter, santurrón y prefecto, mirada de reproche en los ojos verdes, expresión exasperada. Aún así, si uno se fija mucho puede ver la risa atrapada tras las pupilas y la falsa severidad.

No por nada es nieto de Merodeadores.

-A saber la que has armado, Hugo –deja caer Lily. Luego sonríe un poco.

Roxanne explora con la mirada, mientras tanto. No parece que haya ocurrido nada, aparte de que el maldito cacharro maldito –porque sí, tiene una maldición, la _calvuladora_ muggle, o como se llame- les ha hecho levitar y caer de culo sobre el suelo frío de Hogwarts. Una experiencia que le gustaría no repetir, gracias.

En fin, no es como si no debiera esperarlo. Además de Lily no hay nadie normal en la enorme familia Potter-Weasley. Algún optimista incluiría a Albus dentro de las excepciones, pero el chico, fuera de ser guapo y popular, no tiene nada de especial. A lo mejor por eso le gusta tanto, porque está hasta las narices de tíos increíbles que la hacen sentir un poco menos maravillosa de lo que es. La cuestión es que, sin duda, de la nueva generación de Weasleys Hugo se lleva la palma, en cuanto a tipos raros. Ni siquiera sabe cómo lo soporta. Probablemente porque… porque sí. Porque no hay manera de librarse de él.

Aunque, bueno, por una vez no parece haberla armado demasiado grande. Aún recuerda la última vez que usaron la cosa esa que él llama _transportador de materia._ Vamos, que es un traslador a lo cutre, hecho con un cacharro muggle que le trajo su abuelo del trabajo y que, para variar, estaba maldito. Y que, justo la semana pasada, por cierto, les mandó de cabeza al lago, a hacer compañía al calamar.

Y nada más que a ella se le podía ocurrir volver a intentarlo, con ese loco de por medio. Bueno, a ella, a Lily, y a su querido novio, Albus.

Pensándolo bien, Hogwarts está lleno de chiflados.

La cuestión es que, esta vez, no han salido siquiera de la habitación. Lo que tampoco es tan bueno, porque seguro que el pelirrojo loco volverá a intentar arreglar el cachivache ese, y la acabarán armando, y les expulsarán, y…

-¿Has oído eso? –pregunta Lily. Roxanne vuelve a prestar atención a la realidad, y pone el oído en estado de alerta. Por lo general, Lils suele escuchar cosas bastante curiosas.

Y bueno, sí que lo es. Curioso. Porque, por los ruidos, los golpes y gruñidos y gritos ahogados, debe de haber algo así como una batalla campal en el aula de al lado.

-Vamos a mirar –sugiere Albus. Los demás asienten, y le siguen; sólo tienen que dar un pequeño rodeo por el pasillo para poder entrar en la clase de al lado. Es curioso, pero el castillo parece más nuevo, más limpio, hoy. Aunque a lo mejor es una impresión suya; Roxanne es ligeramente paranoica.

-¿Alguien se acuerda de este cuadro? –comenta, sin esperar respuesta, realmente. Los pasillos están tan llenos de cuadros que nadie los conoce todos. Es una tontería. Claro.

-Bueno, vamos a entrar –anuncia su novio-. Sean quienes sean, perderán muchos puntos –perfecto. El Prefecto perfecto, o la fase de pelota agudo, como lo llama su hermano mayor, James. Claro, que el efecto se estropea con el último comentario-. A menos que estén ofreciendo un buen espectáculo.

Y abre, con un sencillo hechizo. Enseguida, los ruidos se hacen más audibles; el aula está a oscuras, y dos figuras se retuercen y golpean contra la pared.

Y, joder, menudo espectáculo. Más que nada porque los dos están desnudos, o casi, y son dos chicos, bastante guapos y desconocidos, por cierto, y Roxanne se siente ligeramente húmeda, por muy incómoda que sea la situación. Lily no, Lily ahoga un grito y aparta la mirada, y Albus boquea como un pez. Hugo es el único con sentido común; cierra la puerta antes de que la cosa se ponga seria.

A Roxanne eso no le hace mucha gracia, la verdad sea dicha. Pero como que no es plan de declararlo, al menos no delante de su novio. ¿No?

-Ehm… Wow –deja escapar. Se oye un nuevo golpe, un gemido; muy a su pesar, Roxanne Harris se sonroja.

* * *

Pongamos, de nuevo, que es una tarde cualquiera. Que la pelea entre James Potter y Lily Evans termina con el primero en la enfermería y la segunda disculpándose veintiún mil veces seguidas, aunque siempre en voz baja y disimulando, para que nadie más se dé cuenta. Por si acaso; tiene una reputación que mantener.

Por supuesto, la primera reacción de la enfermera, la jovencísima Señorita Pomfrey, embarazada y, por tanto, presa de unos muy bruscos cambios de humor, es la de mirarles con desaprobación. Después, y tras ver la piel rosa fucsia y el pelo color berenjena del señor Potter, se lo piensa mejor y suelta una carcajada. James ríe con ella, y Lily muestra una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego, claro, llegan ellos. Sirius Black, el Cerdo Cabrón en palabras de la mitad de las tías de Griffindor y Hufflepuff, al menos –algo incomprensible; lo único que les ha hecho el muchacho, al fin y al cabo, ha sido rechazarlas a todas. Incluso se disculpó con la única con que acabó enrollándose, en mitad del baile de Navidad del año pasado, y a la que dejó tirada-, y Peter Pettigrew, alias… Bueno, Pettigrew no tiene ningún mote; ya es bastante que tenga un apellido tan largo y difícil de decir.

La cuestión es que ambos merodeadores presentan un aspecto ligeramente lamentable. Bueno, mucho. Y es que el regalo que tan amorosamente preparaban para Snivellus ha sufrido un… percance. Y ha estallado, y ha llenado toda la Sala Común de los Griffies de burbujas rojo pasión, que cuando se te acercan te provocan una urticaria bastante molesta. Digamos, simplemente, que a Sirius Black no le sienta demasiado bien el disfraz de globo rojo.

En fin; tras la llegada de los dos amigos del accidentado rosa, Lily se siente un pelín fuera de lugar. No mucho; sólo lo bastante como para desear largarse de allí cuanto antes. Sobre todo ante la nueva petición de matrimonio por parte de Potter.

Sí, mejor salir de allí, antes de que ocurra una tragedia.

Así que da una vuelta por el castillo, intentando que desaparezca el peso –totalmente involuntario- de la culpa, y ese incómodo cosquilleo en el estómago que de ninguna forma tiene que ver con James Potter. Y choca con alguien.

* * *

Severus Snape no es, precisamente, el tipo de persona que sonríe por idioteces. Por favor; es un Slytherin, y tiene una reputación que mantener. Por eso, quizás, es por lo que resulta tan extraño verle tan tranquilo, sin su habitual expresión de odio o ira. Y más, con la leve, levísima curvatura de los labios, que en cualquier otro no significa nada, pero que en él podría pasar por sonrisa; no en vano Lily le conoce desde que eran niños. Pequeños.

Pensándolo bien, quizás sea Snape el causante del color rosa de James Potter. Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Aunque no el por qué no aprovecha su choque para meterse con ella, claro.

A menos que esté de muy buen humor. Algo inaudito, algo que no se ha visto casi nunca. O que los demás no han visto, porque, lo que es ella, se ha pasado cuatro o cinco años viéndolo a diario. Concretamente, hasta que el Sombrero Seleccionador se tomó la libertad de ponerles en casas distintas, a los dos.

Pero, de todas formas, a Lily no le da tiempo a preguntar nada; tan rápido como ha llegado, Severus Snape se larga, el uniforme negro dándole un aspecto ligeramente siniestro. Solía meterse con él por eso, antes. Cuando eran amigos. Exactamente, hasta el año pasado.

* * *

-¿Quiénes eran? –pregunta Roxanne, en un tono que, espera, sonará lo bastante inocente a los oídos de Albus.

Debe de serlo, porque es él el que responde.

-Ni idea. Pero me suenan. Sobre todo el chico moreno –admite. A Roxanne no le recuerdan a nadie que haya visto antes, pero claro, no es que ella se vaya fijando en absolutamente todos los chicos de Hogwarts, ¿no?

Deben estar de intercambio.

Por su parte, Lily se ha quedado bastante callada, después de esto. Probablemente sigue en estado de shock; lo mejor será llevarla a la enfermería, a por un calmante.

Sí; una solución estupenda. Y, de paso, también pueden pedirle a la enfermera Appletree, que ha entrado nueva este año –Pomfrey ya estaba un poco hecha polvo, la verdad- que le mire la cabeza a Hugo. Seguro que tiene algún problema mental no diagnosticado.

Así que Roxanne, que para algo es experta en estas cosas –tiene dos hermanos pequeños que se dedican a dejarla en ridículo siempre que pueden, y a los que aplica las mismas técnicas-, coge a Lils en volandas, quedándose medio aplastada en el proceso, y se pone en marcha. Por supuesto, dos minutos después es la pelirroja la que la arrastra a ella, que se ha quedado sin fuerzas, ayudada por su hermano y su primo. Pero, quitando esto, y las miradas extrañadas que les dirigen un par de Ravenclaws con el uniforme pasado de moda, llegan a la enfermería sin mayores complicaciones. Como tiene que ser.

Los problemas, eso sí, les esperan dentro.

* * *

**En fin, hasta aquí llegamos, chics. Sí, sé que es un poco bastante lioso, que hay personajes que no pintan nada y que os oléis que había bebido yo demasiado cuando empecé a escribir esto. Pero bueno, todo a su tiempo: preguntad y se os responderá. O se intentará, por lo menos.**

**Y bueno, lo que ya había dicho: no me gusta escribir para nada, así que haced un esfuerzo. Soy una persona ambiciosa y sin escrúpulos, y busco reviews, y como soy mala, pues puedo amenazar y chantajear emocionalmente. Vamos, que si superáis el resto de reviews que tiene cualquiera de mis otra historias (mi récord está en 2, así que no es difícil), habrá más el sábado que viene. ¿Es mucho pedir? Prometo que, si funciona, no volveré a mendigaros reviews nunca jamás de los jamases.**

**Bueno, pues eso. Me despido, creo, hasta la próxima.**

**Danny **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: no poseo nada de esto. **

**Nota: capítulo dedicado a Odisea (si te parece bien, vamos). No pensaba escribir, pero claro, me entró la culpa. Así que, aunque es bastante cortito, espero que guste. Ciao!**

* * *

**2. La susodicha escena de la enfermería**

(o de cómo las apariencias engañan, casi siempre)

* * *

Roxanne Harris es, en todo sentido, una chica normal. Todo lo normal que se puede ser siendo bruja, en realidad, que no es mucho. Pero nunca ha llegado a considerarse rara, o, por lo menos, no rara de _rara_, de esas chavalas extravagantes que visten de negro o de verde fosforito, depende de cómo les dé, y se enrollan con todos los tíos del mundo o con ninguno.

Por eso, Roxanne no termina de entender exactamente cómo y cuándo acabó juntándose con gente como… como los hermanos Potter, por ejemplo.

Porque sí, Lily es su mejor amiga, una tía legal, que nunca le ha fallado –o no mucho, por lo menos- y a la que puede contar casi todo. Y Albus, por supuesto, es su novio. No hay mucho más que explicar sobre él; lo suyo no es, desde luego, un amor de película. Más bien un rollete adolescente.

En todo caso, al menos la edad la había librado de acercarse demasiado al primogénito de la familia, al legendario y nunca bien recordado James Sirius Potter. Hasta ahora.

Lo dicho; hasta ahora, que entran en la enfermería, los cuatro, y se lo encuentran teñido de rosa fucsia, rodeado por dos chavales a los que ninguno conoce, pero a los que a lo mejor merecería la pena conocer. Por lo menos al moreno, que está como un tren y tiene los ojos más bonitos que ha visto nunca, y el cu… Mejor eso lo dejamos. De momento.

-¿James? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Lily. Obviamente, los tres chavales se giran para mirarles, y componen la expresión más desconcertada de la historia de expresiones desconcertadas.

* * *

Y no es para menos, claro. Porque Sirius Black acaba de encontrarse, frente a frente, nada menos que con la Pelirroja Asesina-James. Sin cara de cabreo, y sin intentar matar a nadie.

Raro, ¿verdad? Pues nada comparado con lo que viene a continuación. Y es que la susodicha pelirroja se arroja en brazos de James, y lo abraza y lo besa y esto ya es demasiado extraño, incluso en mitad del mismísimo Hogwarts, donde los imposibles están a la orden del día.

Y luego, claro, viene el otro, uno de los chicos que la acompaña. Aunque este es más comedido, y sólo le saluda y le sonríe, y deja que Evans inicie un interrogatorio. Si Sirius Black no hubiese tenido los ojos ligeramente hinchados por culpa de las malditas burbujas, quizás se habría fijado en el sospechoso parecido entre su amigo, hermano, casi, y el desconocido.

Para Hugo Weasley no está siendo un día fácil. Para empezar, el experimento no ha funcionado, pero nada de nada, y le ha dejado un dolor de culo bastante molesto. Para seguir, ¿no se supone que su primo ya ha terminado Hogwarts? Pues no sabe qué narices hace aquí, molestando. Seguramente irá a contarle todo lo que haga a su padre; sería lo que le faltaba, un Ronald Weasley cabreado en Navidad. Maravilloso, sobre todo porque todavía no ha terminado con el castigo de las vacaciones de verano –ordenar el desván no es agradable, pero mereció la pena ver la cara de los pelmazos de sus primos, los hijos de tío Percy, cuando su regalo de cumpleaños mutó en un asqueroso bicho sacado de las pelis muggles de Alien.

-Entonces, ¿has venido a pasar unos días? –Jim ni siquiera contesta. No le extraña; si Lily le acosara a él de ese modo se plantearía seriamente cambiarse el nombre y mudarse al Himalaya. Pero la cosa es que no parece demasiado molesto por eso de que la chica esté sentada en sus piernas. Cosas de hermanos, supone. Aunque él jamás dejaría a Rose acercársele tanto. Su hermana puede ser peligrosa.

James. Le está llamando James, y se ha sentado en sus rodillas, y le está abrazando y le ha tocado el pelo y todo esto es demasiado, pero no es bastante, al mismo tiempo. ¡Es Lily Evans, al fin y al cabo!

-Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiim –protesta ella. No tiene ni idea de qué le ha dicho, pero uno no es merodeador por nada. Así que improvisa.

-Ehm… Ha sido por culpa de Sirius –vale, lo mismo no es la respuesta acertada, porque ella –Lily Evans, por si alguien no se ha enterado, LILY EVANS en persona- frunce un poco el ceño, y le da un capón.

-Hablo en serio, imbécil. Si papá descubre que te has largado para hacerme una visita, estás frito –y él asiente, como un tonto, porque no sabe qué decir. Porque seguramente está delirando; a la Señorita Pomfrey se le va la mano con la morfina, últimamente.

* * *

Mientras, la verdadera Lillian Evans se pasea por el castillo. No tiene nada mejor que hacer; en circunstancias normales, aprovecharía para estudiar o preparar un trabajo, pero precisamente hoy a nadie se le ha ocurrido darles esa distracción. Así que no hace nada, aparte de dar vueltas como una tonta, claro, hablando sola.

Lily es una gran conversadora. Una dialogante nata; puede discutir sobre el mismo tema durante horas. Incluso con ella misma, y esa es una habilidad de la que pocos pueden presumir.

En concreto, el tema de ahora es… James Potter. El mismo de los últimos días. Bueno, meses. Decir años sería exagerar, aunque no mucho.

La cuestión es que Lily ha llegado a la conclusión, con la ayuda de su otra mitad –una voz interna a la que, para evitar confusiones, llamaremos Daisy. Si sus padres no se molestaron en buscar nombres fuera de un catálogo de jardinería, ¿por qué íbamos a hacerlo nosotros?-, de que el susodicho Potter es un asqueroso engreído, egocéntrico de mier y lo que sigue, que no piensa más que en sí mismo y que está como un tren. Daisy se empeña en destacar este último punto una y otra vez, pero claro, es inútil, porque, por muy convincente que sea la sonrisa de Potter, siempre hay demasiados defectos en el otro lado de la balanza.

Así que Daisy y Lily discuten. Y discuten mucho, y muy bien, porque son chicas inteligentes, y se conocen bien, y saben dar donde duele. Y, si a alguien le resulta extraño encontrarse a la Prefecta de Griffindor hablando sola en mitad de un pasillo, ese alguien no es, desde luego, Remus Lupin.

-Hola, Lily –saluda. Su propia voz mental –porque en Hogwarts nadie es menos que nadie, y Remus Lupin también tiene una voz interna, sólo que es menos inteligente que Daisy, y no mantiene conversaciones. Más que nada porque es un lobo, claro- le dedica el mismo tratamiento a la de la pelirroja- ¿Qué haces? –pregunta luego, por preguntar.

Lily le mira fijamente unos instantes, antes de responder.

-Lamentarme de mi suerte.

Es cierto. James Potter le gusta; es un hecho, una verdad innegable, aunque ella, porque es ella y ya está, se las apañe para negarla. Pero la cuestión es cómo solucionar ese tremendo error. Porque está claro que Potter no se merece una segunda mirada… bueno, a lo mejor la mirada sí, más que nada porque -¿lo ha comentado ya?- está buenísimo, pero ya está. Una mirada, pero no una palabra. Y, como buena chica inteligente que es, Lily acaba de decidir que…

-Voy a enamorarme de ti, Remus –le suelta. No es mal plan, así, de golpe. Aunque él ponga esa cara tan rara.

Y es que, oye, Remus Lupin es inteligente. No especialmente, claro, porque no se puede ser especialmente inteligente si se forma parte de ese grupo de engreídos llamados merodeadores, pero sí que se le puede tener de algo más que de mascota. Y bueno, no es un bellezón, pero Lily no es una chica superficial. Además, siempre puede mandarle de cabeza al gimnasio, en cuanto salgan de Hogwarts. Y en cuanto al pequeño, insignificante detalle de su licantropía… Bah, hay que admitir que lo hace más interesante.

-Estás loca –responde él. Se sentirá abrumado, seguramente, porque nadie rechaza así como así a Lily Evans. Algún espabilado diría que eso es un punto en común con Potter, pero no. Definitivamente no, porque en Lily es real, mientras que James… Potter sólo se lo cree.

-No, Remus. Podemos casarnos cuando salgamos de Hogwarts –insiste-. Esperaremos un par de años, más que nada para ahorrar, que una boda es cara, y luego...

-Lo dicho. Estás loca –ahora es cuando Lily puede identificar, por fin, la expresión en el rostro de su compañero de clase. Lupin está sonriendo. Más aún: se está riendo de ella.

-Muy bien –murmura, molesta-. Tú lo has querido. Hemos terminado, Lupin.

Y con un dramático gesto, Lily Evans sale disparada en dirección a la Sala Común de los Griffies. Remus Lupin se encoge de hombros, y ensancha un poco la sonrisa.

* * *

**Danny Pendragon**

**_¿Reviews? ¿Cartas bomba?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: como nadie me paga por esto, deduzco que no soy JK Rowling; es una ecuación sencilla de hacer, pero difícil de aceptar.**

**Nota: etto... Sí, sé que he tardado chopocientos mil años y medio en actualizar, que quien quiera que lea esta historia debe de odiarme, a estas alturas, pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Echadle la culpa a esas cosas-que-no-deben-nombrarse; exámenes, en mi idioma. **

**Bueno, como el anterior, este capi es un poco muy corto. Prometo que el cuarto será más largo, o que llegará antes. No sé. Espero que os guste, y que disfrutéis leyéndolo un poco más que yo estudiando, por lo menos.

* * *

**

**3. Sí, las apariencias engañan**

**(o de muros que se cierran y otros efectos especiales malísimos)**

A Roxanne, todo esto la pone un poco nerviosa. Sobre todo, la cara extrañada de James, que parece estar _disfrutando_ del abrazo de su hermana, de una forma, además, muy poco adecuada. A lo mejor lo mismo que le ha hecho cambiar de color le ha afectado al cerebro. Quién sabe.

La cuestión es que, después de cinco minutos eternos, la chica decide que ya está bien. Ha aguantado bastante; se despide con un beso en la mejilla de Albus e, ignorando a todos los demás, se larga de la enfermería. Necesita un respiro.

Hogwarts es muy grande. Es una de las cosas que más le gustan del castillo, lo enorme que es y la facilidad que hay para perderse en él. A veces piensa que debe haber zonas que ni tan siquiera la Directora McGonnagall conoce. Luego, claro, se acuerda de lo anciana que es esta señora, y de que ha vivido en el castillo casi toda su vida; le tiene que haber dado tiempo a explorarlo todo, por fuerza.

La cuestión es que, en un edificio así, las posibilidades de que una chica que, como Ro, anda metida en sus propios pensamientos y sin mirar por dónde pone los pies, acabe en un sitio raro y desconocido es como que bastante alta. Aunque sigue sin hacerle ni puñetera gracia, claro.

No ha estado en este pasillo en su vida; de eso está segurísima. Lo recordaría, porque es un sitio tétrico, estrecho y oscuro, y hace frío, y el último en limpiarlo fue, seguramente, el tatarabuelo de Godric Griffindor. Y, por si fuera poco, es un callejón sin salida.

Pero bueno, tampoco es cuestión de agobiarse, ¿no? Podría haber sido peor. Por ejemplo, podría ser como en las películas muggles que vieron este verano, y la puerta se cerraría a sus espaldas.

Por suerte, el corredor no tiene puerta. Así que es sólo la pared la que crece hasta tapar la entrada, con un desagradable crujido.

_Perfecto_.

* * *

En la enfermería, mientras tanto, la famosa y agobiante (más aún ahora, que para algo está embarazada) Señorita Pomfrey acaba de decidir que ya es suficiente; James Potter ya ha recibido bastantes visitas, por un día. Así que, sin ningún miramento, se dedica a echar a empujones a los tres únicos sanos –relativamente, que seguro que algo tienen; ya se verá, ya- de la enfermería.

Una vez solo, James Potter se desploma en la cama. Tiene la sonrisa de felicidad más grande del universo estampada en la cara, y una expresión bobalicona que hace juego con ella.

-¿Está usted bien, señor Potter?

Y claro, claro que está bien. ¿Cómo no estarlo, si Lily -¡Lily Evans!- le ha abrazado y besado, y se preocupa por él? James Potter no está bien, está rosa, y ve la vida de ese color.

-¿Qué narices hace James aquí? –inquiere Hugo, una vez fuera. Sus primos se encogen de hombros, los dos a la vez, como buenos hermanos.

-Ni idea –dice Albus, después de pensarlo unos segundos. Y añade-. Pero está raro. Muy raro; quiero decir que más de lo normal –aclara. Y vuelve a perderse en su mundo.

En momentos como este, resulta muy extraño pensar que Albus Potter es Griffindor. Se supone que los que, como Hugo, están como una cabra, van a parar a Raven; al menos, es lo que Lily ha pensado siempre. Aunque claro, ¿quién es ella para hablar? Al fin y al cabo, tuvo que pelearse con el Sombrero Seleccionador para que no la mandara a Hufflepuff. Y todavía no sabe si hizo bien.

La cuestión es que la trascendental reflexión de Lillian Luna Potter se va al carajo cuando ve pasar a un chico por delante. Y no a cualquier chico, no; este es un chico guapo. O eso le parece a ella, aunque, claro, el retrato de Dumbledore siempre le ha parecido muy sexy, también.

Lo que nadie puede negar es que el chico –dejando de lado su discutible atractivo físico- le suena de algo. De no sabe qué, exactamente, pero de algo. Puede que sea la nariz, o los ojos. O, pensándolo bien, el culo, que es lo único en lo que le ha dado tiempo a fijarse.

-Lily –le llama Albus. Como no hay respuesta, prueba a añadir un codazo, y un grito en la oreja-. ¡Lily!

Y ya está. Su hermana se vuelve hacia él; lo mismo hace el chico que acaba de pasar, con gesto extrañado.

-¿James? –pregunta, y, ahora que lo tiene de frente, Lily se da cuenta de que sí, efectivamente le suena. Mucho. Y de que es mono, también, aunque no tanto como Dumbledore.

-James está dentro –responde Hugo, y el desconocido parece a punto de desmayarse.

Y es que, oye, incluso a Remus Lupin le resulta extraño encontrarse a un doble de su mejor amigo campando a sus anchas por Hogwarts.

* * *

En el mismo momento, o en uno parecido, en algún lugar perdido por esos parajes salvajes que son la ciudad de Londres…

-Vale. A ver: asesinar padres, hecho; hacerse temer, hecho; ponerse un nombre chulo, hecho –y así, Lord Voldemort (sí, a lo mejor no tendría que haber tachado esa última tarea) repasa su agenda. Bueno, en realidad, su no-agenda, porque las agendas son una invención de esos asquerosos muggles, y, aunque sea muy útil (sobre todo si eres un mago oscuro decidido a exterminar a cuanto se te cruce por delante, que es que eso necesita organización, aunque no lo parezca), pues no puede ser bueno. Es cuestión de principios; a Lord Voldemort no le gusta la hipocresía, de momento-. Me falta sólo dominar el mundo –murmura para sí, contento, y luego añade, en pársel, porque nunca sabe quiénes están escuchando-, y comprarme ese juego de sábanas que vimos el otro día, Nagini.

Y Nagini, como buena serpiente, le da la razón. Para cualquier paseante inculto podría parecer que está tratando de asfixiar a su amo, pero, en realidad, eso revela un vínculo fuerte, estrecho, y que le está dejando sin aire, a Tom.

-¡Quita, bicha! –lo habría gritado, de no ser porque, como hemos dicho, Tom Marvolo Riddle está en pleno proceso de morir ahogado.

Y es que los principios no son fáciles. No, claro que no. Y el recientemente nombrado Lord Voldemort (que lo que le costó montarse el anagrama ese, leches) es un mago oscuro de singular talento, claro, pero se queda en eso, en singular. Ahora le falta el plural; es decir, un séquito. Porque, ¿qué es de un mago tenebroso si no tiene una cohorte de pelotas admiradores? ¿Eh?

Así que a eso va. En cuanto descubra cómo bajarse de este extraño invento muggle que es el ascensor, el Señor Oscuro dominará el mundo.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí es donde hay que pagar peaje. ¿Reviews? Me hacen escribir más rápido, lo prometo, y también me hacen elegir esta historia por encima de la de Herederos... **

**Jo, ¿es que nadie me quiere? **

**Danny Pendragon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: no soy Rowling, ni nadie por el estilo. Para empezar, tengo el pelo castaño. Así que nada.**

**Nota: vaaaaya. Cuatro capítulos; creo que voy a llorar y todo de la emoción. Oye, es que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba yo a seguir la parida que me monté en el primer capítulo, y poco a poco va tomando forma el asunto. Digo yo que en algún momento tendrá hasta sentido y todo, si me esfuerzo. En fin, os dejo con los niños.**

* * *

**4. Encuentros curiosos**

**(o lo que pasó cuando Voldemort salió del ascensor)**

Vale. Bien. Tampoco es que vaya a quejarse, total, porque se ha quedado encerrada en una sala que no es tal.

¿No se supone que la magia tiene reglas, lógica? Pues no lo parece, la verdad, porque a ver a qué narices venía esto. A menos que haya algo detrás, claro. O alguien; conociendo a Hugo Weasley, una puede imaginarse cualquier cosa, claro.

En fin, que mientras Roxanne Harris reflexiona profundamente sobre lo que le hará al pelirrojo de marras cuando salga –presuponiendo que todo esto sea culpa suya, que lo es-, se abre una puerta en la sala-no sala. Sólo que la puerta se abre en el lado contrario; es decir, justo donde no se tenía que abrir. Pero da igual, porque Ro es un pelín claustrofóbica, por no decir mucho, y se está poniendo histérica y necesita salir. Así que sale. Y punto final.

Y claro, cuando cruza la puerta –y siguiendo con los clichés malos- se encuentra con que está en un pasillo distinto, aún más viejo y sucio que el anterior, lleno de telarañas tamaño XXL y de arañas no mucho más pequeñas. Y ahora es cuando se plantea coger todo un ejército de bichitos de esos y echárselos a Hugo Weasley encima, por meterla en este lío.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, a lo mejor no es culpa de Hugo. A lo mejor el que la ha armado ha sido James Sirius Potter, que siempre ha tenido esa fama –y merecida, todo sea dicho- de gamberro y liante, allá por donde va, y oye, a saber qué hace en Hogwarts, y cómo es que le han dejado entrar.

Otra diferencia de este nuevo pasillo con el anterior son las paredes. En este caso son de madera, lo cual explica por qué huele tan mal, como a podrido, y por qué hace un poco menos de frío. Igualmente, maldita la gracia que le hace la broma.

-¡Ouch! –grita alguien, o gime o murmura o lo que sea, un poco más lejos. Justo detrás de otra puerta que, si Roxanne hubiese aprendido algo, que no lo ha hecho, no abriría.

Pero, ya que ha llegado hasta aquí, ¿por qué no averiguar qué hay ahí detrás?

Así que abre. Y se encuentra con una habitación vieja, muy vieja, llena de más polvo y de más telarañas y de un tipo con una pinta parecida a la de la habitación. Tiene el pelo oscuro y barba y aspecto de asesino en serie, y acaba de caerse de detrás de la ¿cortina?

Definitivamente. Roxanne Harris ha decidido acabar con los primos Weasley-Potter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Digamos que, aunque en Hogwarts todo es posible –más aún si se es un merodeador, claro, y un prefecto hombre-lobo- sigue habiendo cosas definitivamente sorprendentes. Como encontrarte, en mitad de tu paseo diario a la enfermería, porque alguno de tus amigos tiene que estar ahí por fuerza (cuestión de costumbre; es una tradición merodeadora más), con una imagen tal como un James Potter hablando tranquilamente con una Lily Evans que se atreve, incluso, a abrazarle con cariño. Sí, sí; con cariño, no con instintos homicidas.

Y, bueno, no es que Remus Lupin no se alegre por James. O sí, pero eso es algo que analizará más adelante, cuando tenga la capacidad de raciocinio un poco superior a la de Sirius, claro; por ahora, simplemente se queda con la boca abierta, más aún después de que James afirme que James está en la enfermería.

Raro, sí. Pero es que los merodeadores son raros, porque por algo son magos medianamente dotados. Es una de las reglas no escritas de la magia: mientras más estrambótico, más poderoso. Y, si alguien no lo cree, no hay más que mirar a Dumbledore, y a su obsesión por los calcetines y los caramelos de limón.

Y luego, claro, para terminar de arreglar el asunto, está la frase del muchacho pelirrojo al que nunca antes había visto, que lo mira con los ojos casi tan sorprendidos como los propios.

-¿Teddy? ¿Qué narices hacéis James y tú aquí? –y claro, Remus Lupin no tiene ni idea de qué es lo que quiere decir este chico, ni de por qué le llama Teddy (que vaya nombre más ridículo, oye; el padre de ese tal Teddy debía estar muy colocado a la hora de elegirlo); lo único que sabe es que Lily Evans le está mirando de una forma bastante atosigante, y que de golpe y porrazo se le tira encima, y lo abraza.

Vale, más que un abrazo, es una llave mortal, aprendida de las pitones más largas del mundo. Pero bueno.

-¿Qué…? –terminaría la frase, si no estuviese medio ahogado por los brazos de la cosa pelirroja esa que se le ha echado encima, y que no deja de acosarle.

-¡Os habéis acordado! ¡Es genial, aunque todavía falta una semana! –le chilla en el oído. Si James Potter (el original, no el plagio que, por si fuera poco, también acaparó el nombre de Sirius) le viera en ese momento, también se dedicaría a estrangularle, seguro- ¿Qué me habéis traído, Ted?

Y es que Lily Potter está totalmente empeñada en que no se le note en absoluto la casi atracción que ha sentido por su no-primo, hace un momento. Pero, pensándolo bien, ¿quién puede culparla? Teddy Lupin tiene una clara ventaja con respecto a todos los otros chicos a los que conoce, y es que, con la tontería de ser metamorfomago y esas cosas, puede cambiar su aspecto cuando le dé la gana. Lo cual viene siendo útil, porque así combina con la ocasión.

-Lily –la llama Hugo-, creo que le estás asfixiando –y también que le estás tocando el culo, añade para sí, pero, claro, no lo dice.

-¡Uy! Pues puede ser –admite ella, y suelta a su "primo", que, por cierto, ya está bastante morado-. Lo siento, Ted.

Cuando Remus Lupin se recupera, y aunque para entonces la conversación ha cambiado bastante (Lily afirma que los Chudley Canons ganarán la copa; qué le vamos a hacer, si la chica es así de idealista), lo primero que hace es decir:

-¿Quién narices es Teddy?

Y ahí ya la hemos liado. Porque está bien no saber quién es el guardián de los Chudley Canons (Rymplondtale Magneusman, este año; para el que viene, cogerán a otro), pero no saber quién es uno mismo ya empieza a ser grave.

-Tenemos que llevarle a la enfermería –decide Lily, y Albus se abstiene de decir (por si acaso) que a lo mejor el chico _no_ es Teddy Lupin. Así que se limita a acompañar a su hermana y a su primo, que empujan al muchacho hacia la enfermería.

Les abre Madame Pomfrey, bombo por delante y cara de mala leche. Ha conseguido, tras muchísimos esfuerzos y una sobredosis de morfina, separar a los tres merodeadores restantes, que ahora descansan tranquilamente en sus camas.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquiere, y su cara se ilumina ante la proximidad de cuatro nuevas víctimas… estooo… enfermos.

-Está muy mal –explica Lily, y Remus la mira, asombrado. Anda que la que fue a hablar…

-¿Es cierto, señor Lupin? –y, cuando el chaval va a responder, Lily se abalanza de nuevo sobre él, esta vez sollozando y con las manos más abajo de donde deberían estar. Resultado: revoltijo sobre el suelo, al cual arrastran también a la pobre enfermera y a su barrigón y a una mosca que pasaba por ahí.

-¿Ves? ¿Ves? Ni siquiera se acuerda de quién es –se lamenta la chica, y el sonido angelical y chillón de su voz despierta, ¿cómo no?, a James H. Potter.

-¡James! –esto lo gritan, al menos, tres voces al mismo tiempo. A saber: Remus, Lily, y Hugo.

-¡James, que lo mata!

-¡James, socorro, que me mata!

-¡James, que a Teddy se le ha ido la cabeza, y no sabe ni quién es!

Obviamente, la selectiva mente de James Potter se queda con lo más interesante (fuera del zumbido furioso de la mosca, claro), y se entera de más bien poco. ¿Quién narices será ese Teddy? Porque le acaban de entrar unas ganas horribles de partirle la boca.

-¿Qué es todo este ruido? –inquiere una voz desde fuera, y la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore aparece asomada a la puerta. Y sí, sólo la cabeza, más que nada porque nadie en su sano juicio (o fuera de él) se atrevería a entrar en la enfermería, en este momento.

Sea como sea, la mera visión de la inconfundible barba es suficiente como para hacer saltar a Lily, confusa y sin saber muy bien si emocionarse (el sex-symbol de su infancia está justo ante ella, ahora mismo) o asustarse (bueno, es que el susodicho sex-symbol está un poco como fiambre, ¿no? O debería estarlo, por lo menos). Al final, opta por lo más sencillo: se desmaya.

Lo cual, dicho sea de paso, le causa una medio conmoción cerebral a James Potter, que ya se teme que el amor de su vida esté agonizando, y que lo último que verá de ella será este desmayo, o el ataúd.

-U… U… U… -empieza Hugo. Dumbledore le dirige una mirada compasiva.

-Galletitas lengua de búho, ¿eh? –le dice, refiriéndose a algo que hace siglos que no está en venta y cuyo sucedáneo más conocido serán las galletas de canario de Sortilegios Weasley- Sí, yo también me tragué unas cuantas cuando era joven.

Y se pone a rememorar su infancia, con un suspiro. O lo intenta, porque, obviamente, Hugo Weasley no se ha tragado una galleta de ningún tipo (más aún; le dan alergia hasta las Tosta Rica) y consigue, tras la primera y casi fatal impresión de reencontrarse con un muerto barbudo y sonriente, terminar su frase.

-¡Usted está muerto! –grita, por fin, y ya está a medio camino de acompañar a su prima en el desmayo cuando Albus Dumbledore reacciona.

-¿Yo? ¿Tan mal? Ni me había dado cuenta…

En cualquier otro contexto que no sea Hogwarts, esto no tendría ningún sentido, pero, después de la experiencia del profesor Binns, uno nunca se asegura demasiadas veces de estar vivo. Así que a la señorita Pomfrey, que ya se ha levantado y se dedica a echarles miradas de odio a Remus y a una inconsciente Lily, no le extraña en absoluto que el director se dedique a comprobar el propio pulso.

-Está tan vivo como la última vez que lo vi, Albus –comenta. Luego, se dispone a arrastrar a la chica pelirroja a una cama. James Potter reza por que sea la que hay a su izquierda.

-Pero… -musita Albus, en el que, hasta entonces, casi nadie había reparado- Esto no tiene sentido –dice-. Director –y se dirige a Dumbledore, que ya se ha decidido a cruzar el umbral, puesto que la enfermería ya no es zona catastrófica y, además, necesita asegurarse de estar perfectamente vivo y completo-, ¿cómo es posible?

Obviamente, y por si a alguien le cabía duda, Albus Dumbledore no tiene ni idea de qué es lo que puede o no ser posible, así que no contesta. Se limita a hacer una pregunta que debería haberse hecho hace mucho rato, si alguien hubiese tenido un mínimo de sentido común.

-¿Tienes un caramelo de limón?

Bueno, puede que esa no sea, precisamente, la pregunta clave. Pero por algo se empieza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Volvamos con nuestro querido Tom.

A estas alturas, y debido principalmente a que nos encontramos ante un mago especialmente poderoso (que no se lo tiene creído ni nada, el niño), Lord Voldemort ya ha descubierto la manera de salir del ascensor muggle. ¿Que por qué no se desaparecía y ya está? Porque resulta que los muggles han descubierto algo muy curioso, que es la electricidad, y que joroba bastante la magia de magos oscuros tan poderosos como él. Y como sin electricidad el ascensor no funciona, pues le tocó esperar.

En fin, como ya ha salido del ascensor, pero por la planta que no es, Tom Riddle se ve obligado a volver a subir, y a iniciar de nuevo todo el calvario. Pero, básicamente, ya lo tiene todo controlado. Más o menos. Y sólo le cuesta veintisiete intentos más salir a la calle.

Una vez en el centro de Londres, Lord Voldemort se prepara para dominar el mundo. Empieza, obviamente, por lo más importante: la celebración. Así que entra en un pub muggle cochambroso que le recuerda mucho al Cabeza de Puerco, al que solía ir cuando era un niño. Así creció, claro. Y empieza a beber. Cerveza, ron, coca-cola; lo más fuerte que encuentra, y, cuando ya está lo suficientemente borracho y se tira los cuescos más grandes de todo el local, empieza a hablar, también, con un tipo que está exactamente igual que él, pero más viejo y sin serpiente. Y que es muggle, por cierto.

-¿Brindamos?*-pregunta, alegre.

(*Nota: toda la conversación será traducida, para mayor comodidad del lector)

-Pues vale –y, con eso, ya son amigos. Todo lo amigos que pueden ser sin que el otro sea una serpiente, claro, aunque dé abrazos parecidos a los de Nagini-. Oye, ¿por qué brindamos? –inquiere el otro, después de cinco vasos. A estas alturas, claro, ya no importa, pero es por meter conversación.

-Porque voy a invadir el mundo y a haceros mis esclavos –insertar risa maléfica-. ¿Te vale?

-Si pagas tú…

Y así es como se conocen Lord Voldemort y su primera víctima. Y sí, es una víctima, porque, para cuando Tom Riddle sale del pub, lo deja tendido en el suelo, goteando alcohol y con una resaca de narices. No digáis que eso no es ser cruel.

* * *

Lily Evans se pasea, de arriba abajo, por la Torre de Griffindor. La gente empieza a estar un poco hasta las narices de ella, pero, como es Prefecta, pues nadie dice nada. Por si acaso.

Está un poco cansada, de todo esto. De ver a James Potter y que el corazón le dé un vuelco, de no ser capaz de evitarlo o, al menos, de ocultarlo mejor.

Es que es absurdo, si uno lo piensa bien. Potter es un egocéntrico, egoísta, ególatra y otros muchos egos que no tiene ganas de pensar. Y, por si fuera poco, no tiene ni una pizca de cerebro… ¡Por favor, si se junta con Black! En definitiva, que no es su tipo. No puede serlo; es el tipo de las niñitas de tercero, que pierden la cabeza detrás de los jugadores medianamente aceptables de quidditch. Pero Lily ya no está en tercero, y no le gustan los deportes. Así que no tiene sentido.

A ella le tendrían que gustar los chicos inteligentes. Bueno, se agradece que sean guapos, claro, eso siempre, pero con algo dentro de la cabeza. Y amables. Que se porten bien con ella, sin pasarse, que tampoco es una princesita en apuros. Severus se portaba bien con ella, hasta que se cabrearon. Pero es que Severus es raro, claro, y otra de las características necesarias es que no sea raro, o no mucho, por lo menos. Sólo de imaginarse a sí misma con Dumbledore…

Así que, en conclusión, Potter queda descartado. A esa conclusión ya había llegado antes, cierto, pero sigue siendo un avance, poder hacerla racional. Así que sólo le queda enamorarse… digoo, fijarse en otro. Porque ella no está enamorada de Potter, no señor. Ni hablar. Y esas cosquillitas en el estómago deben de ser efectos secundarios de un hechizo. Seguro.

-¿Lily? –se acerca, cautelosa, una de sus compañeras. Suzzette Smithson, una rubia negada para esto de la magia, pero fabulosa a la hora de liarse con los alumnos más deseados. Ha estado incluso con Black, y eso ya es decir, porque (aunque se diga lo contrario) Sirius Black se lo piensa muy mucho a la hora de salir con alguien.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta la chica. Lily Evans la mira con ojos de maníaca asesina, antes de sonreír maléficamente y decir:

-Pronto lo estaré.

Y se ríe de una forma bastante extraña, y Suzzette se cae rodando por las escaleras, en su intento desesperado por alejarse de ella. Lógico.

Lily Evans acaba de decidirlo. Se enamorará de un chico, y saldrá con él, y se casarán y tendrán tres hijos. Y, en algún momento intermedio, se olvidará de James Potter, espera. Si no, siempre está el Plan B, aunque es preferible no recurrir a él; la sangre mancha mucho, y el Avada Kedavra no termina de salirle del todo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En fin, volviendo a la enfermería…

-¿Seguro que estoy vivo, Poppy? –inquiere, por decimoquinta vez, el gran mago Albus Dumbledore. La enfermera, desesperada (el director es demasiado hipocondríaco incluso para ella) asiente- Mira que no quiero llevarme sorpresas…

Al otro lado de la sala, un histérico Hugo Weasley intenta convencer a James Potter de que no es buena idea despertar con un beso a su prima Lily, que, así dormida, sí que se parece un montón a su abuela. Por supuesto, esto Hugo no lo razona; está demasiado ocupado inmovilizando a su "primo" para entretenerse en futesas.

Por otra parte, Remus Lupin intenta recuperarse del shock. Aún no le cabe en la cabeza cómo narices hay dos James Potter en la habitación, ni por qué uno es rosa y el otro no. Por no hablar de la crisis de identidad que está pasando, después de que le confundan con el tal Teddy.

Albus Severus es el único que parece tranquilo, aunque, obviamente, no lo está. Y es que es un chico extremadamente inteligente (no tanto como para ser Ravenclaw, claro, pero sí supera a la media de tres neuronas por cabeza de Griffindor), y cree que se está dando cuenta de algo. Algo casi tan raro como la copa esa que ganaron los Canons hace diecisiete años, y que parecía tongo y no lo fue.

-Señor director –llama, educadamente. El hombre se vuelve hacia él, ya tranquilizado con respecto a sus constantes vitales-, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Después de pensarlo un poco, Albus Dumbledore asiente.

-¿Vamos a mi despacho?

* * *

_¿Quién será ese tipo misterioso de detrás de la cortina? ¿Estará realmente vivo Albus Dumbledore? ¿Conseguirá dominar el mundo, Lord Voldemort, con el pedo que lleva encima? ¿Qué narices tiene que ver la calculadora, en todo esto?_

_Estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas en los próximos capítulos. No cambiéis de canal._

* * *

**Bueno, esto es todo, amigos. Nos leemos quién sabe cuándo, aunque espero que sea relativamente pronto. **

**¿Reviews? Si me los mandaseis no tendría que pedirlos...**

**Daenerys Pendragon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: aunque todo el mundo sabe que Harry es de Rowling, a algunas nos gusta soñar.**

**Notas: capítulo 5. Y todavía no se ha dicho nada de nada. Tenéis que estar de mí un pelín hartos, ¿no? Pero no os preocupéis, porque pronto empezará lo interesante.**

**

* * *

**

**5. El despacho de Dumbledore**

**(o por qué Albus Percival Wulfric Brian es más mejor nombre que Albus Severus)**

El despacho de Dumbledore no cambiará nada en casi cuarenta años, a excepción, por supuesto, de que dejará de ser de Dumbledore. Lo cual ya es, de por sí, bastante cambio, sobre todo para Albus Potter.

-Muy bien. Siéntese, señor… -empieza el director, indicando una silla justo frente a la suya. No parece saber muy bien cómo seguir, claro, pero es que todavía está intentando asumir la idea de que sigue vivo. Digan lo que digan, no lo tiene muy claro.

-Potter –ante la mirada ligeramente sorprendida de Dumbledore, Albus se siente obligado a explicarse-. Me llamo Albus Severus Potter, director Dumbledore.

-¿Albus? –y menos mal que han decidido dejar a su hermana y a su primo abajo, porque se habrían reído de lo lindo de él, con lo que odia decir su nombre completo- _¿Albus Severus? _¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

Vale, por muy gran mago que sea, Dumbledore es un pelín irritante.

-Usted tiene uno más largo, si mal no recuerdo –dice Al, recriminatorio.

-Sí, pero el mío tiene estilo –y claro, ante esta afirmación el chico empieza a dudar seriamente del juicio del viejo director. ¿Estilo? ¿Albus Percival Wulfric Brian? ¿En serio?

Después de unos segundos de silencio temeroso, Al decide que no le queda otra que confiar en el tipo que tiene enfrente, así que será mejor hacerlo ya.

-Está bien, señor –empieza, tragándose lo que de verdad quiere decir-, eso no importa ahora –ante el gesto de ofensa del anciano, Al se siente a punto de perder los papeles, y lanzarse a su cuello-. Director, creo que… Creo que hemos viajado en el tiempo.

-¿Cómo? –el tono súbitamente serio del director le hace parecerse un poco más a la idea que el chico tenía de él, antes de conocerle. Pero no mucho.

-No lo sé.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Podría ser muy grave, señor Potter –murmura Dumbledore, mesándose la barba con aire nervioso-. Podrían alterar el curso de la Historia. ¿Vienen del pasado?

Al sacude la cabeza.

-Del futuro –dice-. Creo que naceremos dentro de unos… treinta y tantos años. Más o menos.

-Hmm… Eso podría ser un gran problema –afirma Dumbledore-. ¿De cuánta gente estamos hablando?

-De tres personas. Y Hugo. Eso hacen cuatro, creo.

-Cuatro… Pero en la enfermería sólo había tres, ¿no, señor Potter?

Ahora que lo piensa, es verdad. ¿Dónde se habrá metido Roxanne?

&&&&&&&&

Roxanne Harris proviene de una buena familia. Muggle, sí, pero buena. Y limpia, también. Por eso, considera ligeramente molestos los montoncitos de polvo de la casa/guarida de algo a la que ha ido a parar. Más aún cuando el tipo de detrás de la cortina estornuda, desde el suelo, y se los tira encima.

-¡Pero serás…! –claro, que no le da tiempo a terminar; ella misma está estornudando, al segundo siguiente. Y es que su aversión al polvo no funciona en dos direcciones; por lo visto, al polvo sí que le gusta ella, y mucho, porque sigue intentando entrar en su nariz.

Cinco minutos después, el ambiente se calma un poco. Al menos, ambos ocupantes de la casa/guarida-de-algo-que-no-debe-ser-bueno han dejado de toser y estornudar, y el polvo ha decidido quedarse quietecito en el suelo y en sus ropas. No es que las de él vayan a sufrir mucho, la verdad, porque están hechas un asquito, pero es que el uniforme de Roxanne está nuevo. Y recién lavado, además.

-Joder –se lamenta, y luego echa un fugaz vistazo al culpable de su actual situación- ¡Tú! –le señala, los ojos echando chispas y la voz fría como hielo. Vamos, que, ahora mismo, Roxanne podría hacer el papel de Maléfica, la de la Bella Durmiente, sin despeinarse. Más de lo que está.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué? –y su grito ha conseguido su propósito, porque el desconocido-de-detrás-de-la-cortina parece bastante asustadito.

-¡Me has manchado el uniforme! ¡Pagarás por ello! –chilla, como la buena histérica que es. Luego, dándose cuenta de que está en una casa/guarida desconocida con un tipo que, por las pintas, es probablemente un maníaco asesino, su lista de prioridades cambia un poco- ¿Cómo… cómo salgo de aquí? –pregunta, bastante más amablemente, pero sin retirar el tono de odio helado de su voz. Hey, asesino o no, ese tío le ha manchado la ropa.

Muy bien. Paso 1: llegar a la conclusión de que lo más sano es liarse con algún otro tipo que no sea James Potter. Conseguido. Paso 2: encontrar al susodicho tipo.

Lily Evans está, actualmente, decidida a terminar con ese paso.

Los candidatos, la verdad sea dicha, no dejan mucho donde elegir. Obviamente, Lily es contraria a buscarlos entre los profesores (aunque no estaría mal intentarlo con el de Aritmancia), y los alumnos… digamos que dejan bastante que desear.

Para empezar, los Slytherin obsesionados con la pureza quedan eliminados, porque eso les supondría a ambos un dolor de cabeza, y, eventualmente, el final de un matrimonio. Y Lil no quiere eso. Ella busca olvidar a Potter, no acabar castrando a su futuro marido. Y, por eso mismo, Sev está también fuera. Por eso, y porque el pobre acabaría muerto en manos de Potter.

Los Raven son demasiado inteligentes para que ella comprenda el funcionamiento de sus mentes (bonita forma de decir que están como una cabra), y los Huffies sólo se juntan con los Huffies, aunque parezca lo contrario. Además, el tejón es un animal que la disgusta mucho, a Lily. Por no hablar ya del amarillo.

Eso deja, únicamente, a los chicos Griffindor. Y, si Lily no pretende romper parejas en el proceso de conseguirse una, la mayoría de los de séptimo están eliminados. Excepto, claro, Mundungus Fletcher, pero, sinceramente, hasta Potter es preferible. Por lo menos tiene buen culo.

-¿Qué haces, Evans? –inquiere felizmente un chavalillo de quinto, de quien ni sabe el nombre ni quiere saberlo.

-Busco novio –responde ella. Resultado: inmediata puesta en fuga. Chico listo, aunque poco Griffindor.

Después de torturar tan brutalmente al pobre muggle borracho, haciéndole sufrir una resaca que le durará por lo menos media vida, Tom Riddle –alias Lord Voldemort, aunque ahora mismo ese nombre le suena más a Fmblorbol, o algo así- decide tambalearse en dirección a Little Hangleton. O como sea. La primera idea que se le viene a la cabeza para semejante disparate es que, así, podrá saludar a la familia. Luego se acuerda, obviamente, de que se cargó a la _familia_ hará unos tres o cuatro meses, lo cual le joroba bastante el plan.

Bueno, es igual. Lo importante es ir para allá; ya encontrará algo que hacer por el camino.

Así que Tom intenta desaparecerse; al fin y al cabo, es el mago más superpoderoso de todos los tiempos, y está celebrando su victoria futura sobre todos los demás, así que no debería de ser un problema.

Cuando falla por decimoquinta vez, decide que el paseo tiene unas vistas bonitas.

Caminando, caminando, el joven mago oscuro se encuentra ante una casa. Grande. Vieja. Vacía. Y se para. No porque sea nada interesante, claro, sino porque incluso un mago tan superpoderoso como él tiene necesidades físicas.

Es haciendo pis (y no, como otros dirán más tarde, cometiendo asesinatos o robando o logrando hechizos de una complejidad tal que serán inventados sólo para que Dumbledore pueda convencer a la gente de que es él el que tiene razón) como se encuentra la Copa de Hufflepuff. No la reconoce, al principio, pero oye, una copa es una copa. Y a lo mismo está llena, y todo. Así que la recoge del suelo, y pega un trago largo de… nada.

-Mierda –murmura, antes de hacer ademán de tirarla. Pero algo se lo impide.

Pensándolo bien, podría cambiarla por una llena, si llega la ocasión, ¿no? En caso de que su futuramente temible reputación no le preceda (como, de hecho, ocurre, por eso de que es futura y tal), siempre puede venderla, o mendigar un poco.

¿Qué? Es que ser un mago oscuro es muy, muy caro.

&&&&&&&&&&

Lily Luna se despierta en la enfermería. No es que sea algo especialmente inusual, claro, pero sigue sin gustarle del todo. Menos aún cuando ve a Hugo junto a ella.

Eso siempre significa problemas, de una manera u otra.

-¿Estás bien? –inquiere una voz desconocida junto a ella. Cuando Lily se vuelve, se encuentra cara a cara con una réplica de su primo Teddy en sus días malos. Es decir, con el mismo chico con el que estuvo peleando hasta hace un momento, antes de que apareciera…

-¿Qué hacía Dumbledore aquí? ¿No estaba muerto?

Pero claro, antes de que nadie tenga tiempo de responder a su pregunta, se oye un grito desesperado, y un relámpago rosa se lanza sobre ella y sobre su cama, chillando como un loco.

-¡Liiiiiiiiiilyyyyyyy! –James Potter no parece tener muy claro el significado de "tranquilidad". Obviamente, Poppy Pomfrey se siente obligada a decir algo, pero, conociendo a estos adolescentes en concreto, y teniendo en cuenta que un exceso de actividad podría ser seriamente perjudicial para su futuro bebé, opta por no intervenir, y dejar que se maten. Por lo menos, así no molestarán.

-¡Ay! ¡Quita, Jim! –con un manotazo, Lily Potter se sacude de encima a su (no) hermano. Después, para compensar, le da un beso en la frente- Ya, ya, que tampoco voy a morirme –y sonríe, y James Potter alucina en colorines, porque es la segunda vez en un día que Lily le da un beso, y, aunque él ya sabía que alguna vez ella recapacitaría y se daría cuenta de cuánto lo ama, sigue siendo sorprendente. Por no decir inquietante.

Después de prestarle tan efusivas atenciones a su supuesto hermano y dejarlo catatónico, Lil se vuelve hacia quien, supone, debería de ser Teddy Lupin, pero que afirma no serlo. Y que, dicho sea de paso, presenta los mismos síntomas de James Potter, sólo que en un grado algo menor, y apenas reacciona. Al menos, hasta que la mano de Lily se estampa contra su nariz. Oye, es que estaba harta de agitarla delante de su cara para nada.

-Teeeeeeeeeeeeddy –lo llama ella, por quincuagésima vez, y Hugo suspira, aburrido, y se sienta en el borde de la cama.

-Déjalo, Lil, está en uno de sus "momentos" –y es que, aunque Ted no es un licántropo entendido como tal, la luna siguen afectándole. Bastante. Más o menos como a tío Bill, pero con la diferencia de que Ted es vegetariano. Un mal hábito que adquirió al probar los platos preparados por el tío George.

-¿Por? La luna llena no es hasta… ¿mañana?

Oh, mierda. ¿Cómo puede Lily Evans, que insiste en llamarle por otro nombre, darse cuenta de que es un licántropo? Es algo que Remus no entiende muy bien, pero que le preocupa. Bastante. Si alguien lo bastante poco observador como para no saberse su nombre es capaz de notarlo, medio Hogwarts deberá saberlo, a estas alturas. Lo cual es horrible.

O lo sería, de no ser porque se encuentra en una enfermería con un James Potter rosa que acaba de recibir un beso de Lily Evans y se ha desmayado, la susodicha Evans, y un chaval pelirrojo que habla de él como si tuviera la regla. Sí, pensándolo bien, la situación actual hacen que incluso una invasión extraterrestre parezca poca cosa.

-Ted, en serio, ¿estás bien? –inquiere Evans, con una preocupación tan real en su voz que resulta casi escalofriante. Aunque claro, hay que tener en cuenta que es la chica que decidió salir con él hace algo más de una hora, y que, acto seguido, cortó con él por no tomarla en serio. Todo en ella es inquietante.

-Lily –empieza, no muy seguro de cómo hacérselo entender sin dañar sus sentimientos. Lo mismo el tal Ted es algún ser querido que ha muerto y la ha vuelto loca, de pronto. Más de lo que estaba-, yo no soy ese Ted. Y tú lo sabes.

-Vamos, Lupin, déjalo, no cuela –ante ese nombre, Remus sí reacciona. Para su desgracia, porque, ante los ojos de Lily y Hugo, acaba de demostrar que miente. Pero, a ver, ¿cómo narices se supone que iba él a saber que le han confundido con su hijo?

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Dumbledore está teniendo lugar una conversación muy singular.

-Entonces, debo asumir que sois estudiantes, los cuatro, ¿no?, y que el viaje en el tiempo, o lo que sea, ha sido un error –Al asiente fervientemente, y el director deja escapar un suspiro cansado-, y que sois hijos de los hijos de algunos de mis alumnos. Vale. Hasta aquí todo bien. Supongo que podremos dejaros unos uniformes mientras decido cómo enviaros a vuestro tiempo.

-Primero habrá que explicárselo a los otros, ¿no? –le recuerda el chaval, y Dumbledore asiente.

-Por supuesto. Tendrás que advertir a tus compañeros de todo; lo mejor sería que no contarais nada del futuro, por si acaso –aunque, pensándolo bien, incluso a él le apetece saber algo. Como el número de la lotería, si no es mucho pedir…

-Ya. No pensaba decir nada –confirma Al, y los planes de jubilación de Albus Dumbledore se van al garete.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Bien hecho –el tono desmiente la afirmación, pero no es cuestión de entrar en detalles, ¿no?-. Lo haremos así, entonces –y con eso, se levanta del sillón-. Lo único que no entiendo –comenta para sí, cuando el "nuevo" alumno le imita, y se dispone a salir- es qué narices pinta la calculadora en todo esto…

* * *

_En el próximo capítulo..._

_¿Nos explicará la autora de una vez quién es el tipo de la cortina? ¿Conseguirán Al, Lily, Ro y Hugo hacerse pasar por estudiantes, teniendo en cuenta que ya son estudiantes? Y mucho, mucho más..._

**Estoo... Volviendo a mi normalidad, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Prometo explicar algo de este lío en el próximo; por lo menos, en este ya ha hablado el-hombre-de-detrás-de-la-cortina, ¿no? Cinco galeones a quien adivine quién es. Venga, que es muy muy fácil.**

**En fin, ¿reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Howlers?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ¡sí, soy Jotaká, y planeo dominar el mundo! ¡Muahahaha!**

**Notas: ¡Feliz Navidad! Hora de actualizar, ¿no creéis? Así que os cuelgo esto, y así os entretenéis un rato, mientras liquido a todos los líderes terrícolas y eso. ¡Ey! Es que parece mucho más fácil de lo que es.**

**Y para Lil, que fue la única que se apostó los veinte galeones… ¡Lo siento! Has perdido la apuesta; el hombre-de-detrás-de-la-cortina no es Hagrid, aunque habría sido una gran idea. Bueno, otra vez será. **

* * *

**6. Viajeros del tiempo**

**(o de cómo Harry Potter se está quedando calvo)**

-¡Al! Por fin llegas –se lamenta Lily, lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano en cuanto este cruza la puerta de la enfermería. Obviamente, la embarazadísima Madame Pomfrey le lanza una mirada de esas asesinas, al oírla, pero es igual-. Ted ya ha recobrado la cabeza, creo –le confiesa en voz baja, antes de mirar un poco más allá… y cruzarse con los ojos azules del mismísimo (y vivo) Albus Dumbledore-. Al, ¿qué está pasando?

-Pues… -y claro, Albus Potter tiene muy claro que la enfermería no es un buen lugar para hablar. Menos aún con el padre de su "primo" y con su propio abuelo como testigos-. Hugo, Lily, tenéis que venir un momento.

Les guía hasta la salida, entre las exclamaciones dolidas de James Potter, que ha vuelto en sí y reclama la presencia de su amada. Pero es igual; Lil es insensible a este tipo de llamadas, sobre todo porque considera que provienen de su hermano, y no de un posible pretendiente. Si lo hubiera sabido hubiese sido otra cosa.

-¿Qué pasa, Al? ¿Y por qué Dumbledore está vivo? –inquiere Hugo. Cualquiera diría que, siendo Ravenclaw, debería haberlo descubierto todo por sí mismo, pero claro, sería pedir demasiado. Por favor, que estamos hablando de Hugo Weasley, el mismo que le compró una calculadora muggle a un tipo con mala pinta en el Callejón Knockturn, sólo porque quería un souvenir.

-Veréis… –y jo, Al nunca se habría imaginado que confesar que han viajado en el tiempo pudiera ser tan difícil. Pero lo es. A menos, claro, que interrumpa Albus Dumbledore.

-Habéis viajado en el tiempo. Más o menos cuarenta años atrás –comenta, como quien habla del tiempo. Eso es tacto.

Obviamente, los afectados se quedan un poco boquiabiertos. Podrían competir con Nagini a la hora de comer, pero, como no conocen a Nagini, pues no lo hacen. Pero es igualmente impresionante.

-Eso –confirma Al. Y, de pronto, Lily estalla en carcajadas.

-Venga ya.

-Es verdad. Has estado hablando con James Potter –empieza Dumbledore-, hace un momento.

-Ya. Lo suponía. Hablo con él todas las Navidades –dice ella, visiblemente poco afectada.

-Ya, Lil, pero no es con nuestro James, sino con el abuelo –le contradice su hermano.

-Ah. Ah –y, justo cuando parece que va a aceptarlo todo, estalla-. ¿QUÉ?

-Pues eso. Y el chico al que has confundido con Ted…

-El señor Lupin, sí –confirma Dumbledore, sin darse cuenta que el apellido puede conducir a equívocos.

-Ted también se apellida Lupin, director –acota Hugo, que no había hablado en todo el rato. Pobre; sentirse ignorado es más de lo que puede soportar-. Supongo que se referirá a que es _Remus _Lupin, ¿no?

-Ajá.

-¿Y pretendéis que me lo crea?

Y vale, puede que Lily tenga un poco de razón. O la tendría, de no ser porque cuentan con la inestimable ayuda de Hugo Weasley, que, como ya hemos dicho, creo, es un experto creador de problemas sin solución. Y eso resta puntos a todo razonamiento lógico posible.

-Sí –contesta Albus tranquilamente.

-En fin, señorita Potter, como comprenderá necesitaremos que, mientras estén aquí, adopten ciertas precauciones –Dumbledore es único aprovechando los momentos. Lógico; uno no llega a Director de Hogwarts por nada, ¿no?-. Tendrán nuevas identidades, y se camuflarán entre mis actuales alumnos… Suena bien, ¿verdad?

Viendo que el pobre y aburrido director empieza a emocionarse, Albus cree conveniente hacer una pequeña anotación.

-Así que nada de irse de la lengua. Que no conozcan el futuro, ¿eh?

Su hermana y su primo asienten. En realidad, ambos habían imaginado ya un fructífero negocio consistente en "adivinar" lo que iba a ocurrir, o en apostar al Quidditch; no por nada Lily es hija de una jugadora profesional. Pero Al no tiene por qué enterarse de eso, ¿no?

-Muy bien. Empezaremos por sus identidades –interrumpe Dumbledore-. Puesto que ya han coincidido con algunos alumnos, habrá que buscar algo verosímil –comenta. Pobre hombre. No hay nada que haga verosímil encontrarte al doble del amor de tu vida, ¿no?

-Yo puedo ser Lily Stevenson –anuncia la chica, feliz de poder, por fin, usar el apellido de ese escritor muggle que tanto le gusta.

-Yo… yo seré Hugo Wilde.

-¿Albus Severus? –en este punto, los otros dos adolescentes tienen que hacer esfuerzos por aguantar la risa. Nadie llama a Al por su nombre completo, a excepción de Ginny, cuando se enfada; oírlo en boca del viejo director resulta bastante raro.

-Ni idea. ¿Marc Twain?

-Demasiado obvio –protesta el director. Después, su cara se ilumina- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Albus Severus Erodelbmub!

-¿Qué? Ero… -nada, que suena mal incluso para Al.

-Mejor prueba algo sencillo. Alan Smith, o algo así –aconseja su hermana-. Así te podremos seguir llamando Al, y tu nombre no será tan… sospechoso.

-Pero a mí me gusta mi nombre –protesta Albus. En fin, gente rara hay por todas partes, ¿no?

-Está bien. Albus Severus Smith –concluye Hugo-. Suena bien, ¿no?

Obviamente, nadie se molesta en contestar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vale. Así que has decidido que Potter no merece la pena (algo que, supuestamente, ya sabíamos) y te vas a ir con otro, ¿no? –asentimiento de Lily Evans, y suspiro laaargo de la chica que está frente a ella, una morena de ojos oscuros y expresión de aburrimiento total, que responde al curioso nombre de Giulietta McMurphy y realiza las funciones de mejor amiga de la pelirroja, siempre y cuando esta se lo permita- Y pretendes que yo te dé pistas…

-Sí. Tú tienes buena vista para los tíos, Gilly –y pone pucheritos. Giulietta no sabe resistirse a los pucheritos.

-Está bien. Pero no te quejes, ¿eh?, que me acabo de despertar –advierte. Esto último casi que sobraba, porque Lily sabe perfectamente que acaba de despertarse, ya que la ha llamado ella. Pero bueno-. ¿Severus Snape?

-Le odio desde el año pasado –informa la pelirroja.

-Ah, vale –dos minutos de silencio, y una nueva aportación-. ¿Thomas Hickman?

-Huffie. No me gustan los tejones. Y tiene novia.

-Okey, okey. ¿Lewis Lewinston?

-Nombre absurdamente repetitivo.

-¿Oscar Thompson?

-¡Me llega por el hombro!

-Lucius Malfoy. Es rico, alto y guapo.

-Y está graduado y odia a los "sangre sucia". ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo, Slughorn?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclama airadamente Gilly, ocultando bajo un ligero sonrojo el hecho de que esa era precisamente su idea. Ey, tampoco es que nadie pueda culparla; si Lily rechaza de plano a Potter y a Snape, los dos únicos adolescentes medianamente interesados en ella, sólo queda Slughorn como posible presa- Iba a decir… ¿Pettigrew?

-Bajito. Mis hijos saldrían desproporcionados –lo descarta la pelirroja.

-Muy bien. Lupin.

-Nope –y hace un gesto frustrado-. No me toma en serio; tuve que cortar con él. Además, tengo una ligera sospecha con respecto a él…

-¿Lo de que es un licántropo? –inquiere su amiga- Porque ya lo dijiste el año pasado, y te van a tachar de repetitiva.

-No, no es eso… Es sólo… ¿Qué chico en su sano juicio no estaría contento de salir conmigo?

Silencio. Un largo y curioso silencio, hasta que Giulietta consigue aguantarse la risa y contestar, con toda seriedad:

-Ninguno, ninguno –antes de hacer un ruidito raro y acabar mordiéndose los labios.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí? –oh, oh, tono peligroso. Se impone una retirada estratégica.

-Claro que no, Lils –niega, y se esfuerza por evitarlo. Difícil, pero Gilly es una gran actriz-. Venga. Black.

-¿Black?

-Black –y añade-. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Pues… ¿Que es amigo de Potter?

-Pues por eso –insiste la morena-. Sería un gran golpe.

-Bueno, la verdad es que así dicho…

-¿Ves? Si es que tengo razón –claro, que eso no lo creía hace dos minutos, pero, ¿y qué? Ahora sí que es verdad, y con eso vale.

-Pero Black no sale con nadie –apunta Lily, antes de fruncir el ceño, y suspirar-. Eso lo descarta, ¿no?

-No. No lo descarta; sólo lo hace más difícil –y sonríe. Lily devuelve la sonrisa. A ambas les gustan los retos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la Casa del Polvo, los dos únicos ocupantes se limitan a mirarse, sucios y ligeramente molestos.

-Así que no tienes ni idea de dónde estamos, ¿no? –se asegura Roxanne. Al fin y al cabo, que el hombre-de-detrás-de-la-cortina le haya respondido lo mismo las últimas cuarenta y cinco veces no significa nada, ¿no?

-No –vale, puede que sí que significase algo. Pero poco.

-Ah. Vale –dice ella. Después se le ocurre algo-. ¿Y se puede salir por donde has venido?

-No –él suspira, exasperado-. Detrás de esa cortina sólo hay una pared, y yo vengo de otro sitio…

-Ya, ya, yo también –admite Ro-. De Hogwarts.

-¿De Hogwarts? –de pronto, el supuesto asesino en serie (es una calificación que es mejor no descartar, por si acaso) parece ansioso. O a lo mejor es que le está dando un ataque, quién sabe.

-Ajá.

-¿Conoces a Harry Potter?

-Pues claro –menuda pregunta. Todo el mundo conoce a Harry Potter, más aún cuando eres la mejor amiga de su hija menor y novia del mediano, y pasas una quincena cada verano en su casa. Y, la verdad, Ro no sabe qué narices puede tener que ver Harry Potter con Hogwarts, o con el-hombre-de-detrás-de-la-cortina. A lo mejor quiere un autógrafo-. Como para no conocerle.

-¿Cómo está? –inquiere él, de todas formas, y a la chica empieza a parecerle un poco raro, este interrogatorio. Lo mismo se ha topado con un ex mortífago que quiere cargarse al padre de su mejor amiga. Lo mejor, por si las moscas, será disuadirle de todo intento.

-En perfecta forma –anuncia, aunque luego rectifica-, pero se está quedando calvo.

-¿Calvo? –el tipo parece extrañado. Claro, como él, a pesar de aparentar cincuenta y muchos, aún tiene el pelo negro y muy largo y muy sucio, pues se esperará que todo el mundo sea igual- ¿Tan pronto?

-Oye, que mi padre se quedó antes –se ofende Roxanne. Aunque claro, una cosa es ver al señor Harris sin pelo, y otra muy distinta al Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

-Pues tendría algún problema médico –refunfuñando, el desconocido se levanta del suelo, y se sacude el polvo-, porque es francamente raro.

Ro, por supuesto, se guarda la protesta que iba a aflorar a sus labios. En su lugar, deja escapar un gruñido, que el hombre-de-detrás-de-la-cortina imita a la perfección. Después, suelta una risotada, que suena más bien como un ladrido, y se vuelve a dejar caer.

-Así que tampoco hay salida por donde tú llegaste –afirma, más que preguntar-. Joder, quién diría lo que iba a dar por saco el maldito velo… -tras este lamento, del que la joven no entiende ni media, claro, se vuelve hacia ella- Por cierto, ¿te llamabas?

-Roxanne Harris –y suspira, aliviada porque (supone) un asesino en serie no te pregunta tu nombre, ¿no?, y porque, por fin, la conversación se ha desviado del tema del pelo.

-Sirius Black –saluda él, y le tiende la mano. Roxanne se la estrecha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Diez minutos más tarde, los tres nuevos alumnos de Griffindor están listos para entrar en acción. O, al menos, para volver a la enfermería, y anunciar a sus nuevos compañeros que tendrán algo menos de espacio en la habitación.

-Pues no sé por qué tengo que estar en Griffindor –protesta Hugo, por decimoquinta vez.

-Por la misma razón por la que nos han adelantado un curso –le explica Lily, exasperada-; Dumbledore quiere tenernos controlados, y si estamos separados es más difícil.

-Sigue pareciéndome absurdo. Nadie se va a creer que somos estudiantes de intercambio que hemos llegado así, de golpe –y bueno, puede que tenga un poquitín de razón. Pero poca.

-Dejad de quejaros. Hay que arreglar el estropicio –ordena Al, abriendo la puerta de la enfermería. Dentro, como cinco minutos antes, están un James Potter lamentándose de su suerte, un Remus Lupin intentando consolarlo y una enfermera muy muy cabreada.

-Esto… Hola –saluda tímidamente Lily. La expresión de Madam Pomfrey vuelve a ser de pánico total.

-¡Lily! –exclama James, todo melodramático- ¡Has vuelto!

-Ehm… sí, he vuelto –y le da un codazo a Al, como preguntando que qué hace a continuación.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡No has podido resistirte a mis encantos! –grita James, a todo esto, y Al se pasa una mano por el pelo antes de intervenir.

-En realidad… En realidad no te conocemos –comenta, y cierra los ojos, esperando… algo.

-¿Cómo? –es toda la reacción. Bueno, esa, y una mirada asesina de Remus Lupin que, al fin y al cabo, ha sufrido por nada.

-Pues… te habíamos confundido con otro –añade Hugo.

-Sí… -Lily dice esto mirándolos a ambos, a su futuro (o pasado) abuelo, y al padre de uno de sus "primos". No tiene muy claro cómo explicar esto, después de todo lo que se ha liado, pero lo intenta- Veréis, somos del intercambio. Se supone –improvisa- que Dumbledore tenía que haberlo dicho en una semana, pero nos hemos adelantado –y suspira, al ver que los otros dos apoyan su versión (compenetración familiar, supone) y que Potter y Lupin parecen tragárselo. No mucho, claro, pero algo es algo.

-Pues te pareces mucho a una compañera nuestra –comenta James, al cabo de un rato-. Y… ¡Eh! ¿Por qué respondes al nombre de Lily?

-Porque me llamo así –dice ella, sonrojada-. Lily Stevenson. Y estos son Hugo y Al.

-Albus Po… Smith –completa el susodicho. Le costará un tiempo acostumbrarse al apellido, pero mejor eso que nada, ¿no?-, y Hugo Wilde. Somos primos –añade; mejor decirlo ahora a que se les escape por casualidad.

-Ah –es todo lo que consiguen de los dos chicos del… ¿pasado?, ¿presente?

-Bueno, pues creo que eso es todo –termina Lily, antes de girarse y acercarse a la puerta-. Nos vemos, ¿vale? –y añade, acordándose de pronto- ¡Por cierto! Creo que dormimos con vosotros…

* * *

**Muy bien, ahora viene lo mejor… ¡Las preguntas! **

_¿Conseguirá Lily Evans ligarse a Sirius Black? ¿Cuál es su sospecha acerca de Lupin? ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido a Dumbledore algo tan absurdo como hacer dormir en la misma habitación a los Merodeadores, a Albus Smith y a sus "primos" Hugo Wilde y Lily Stevenson? ¿No se supone que Hogwarts es un internado chapado a la antigua?_

_Estas y otras respuestas en… el próximo capítulo._

**Bueno, hasta aquí lo de hoy. Pasadlo bien y dejad muuuchos reviews. Venga, como regalo de Navidad, aunque sea.**

**Danny Pendragon (para quien no se haya enterado)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ya que todos y todas nos lo sabemos, ¿para qué repetir? Mejor... no sé, ¿habéis visto cómo llueve?**

**Notas: buff, esto se está alargando. Increíble pero cierto. Y, a pesar de la desesperante falta de reviews, yo sigo y sigo escribiendo. Si es que soy de buena...**

**Para Lil: mi respuesta es sí, definitivamente. ¿Cómo iba a saber si no lo de Harry?, me dijiste, y tienes razón. Y todos recordamos cierta odiosa escena del OotP...**

**Para Adne: a mí también me gusta Voldy, pero me cuesta escribirle; por eso sale un poco menos. Pero bueno, si sigues leyendo, verás como vuelve a rondar por aquí.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7. Tour _tourístico _****por Hogwarts**

**(o la primera fase de la operación Horrocruxes)**

No es buena idea, protesta Daisy, por quincuagésimo quinta vez desde que Lily tomó su decisión. No es una buena idea, Lils, porque Black es asquerosamente guapo y engreído y aunque no salga con chicas puede acabar enredándote y perderás toda oportunidad de salir con Potter y…

¿Y quién ha dicho que ella quiera salir con Potter? Lily Evans sólo quiere olvidarle, al fin y al cabo. Y, si para eso tiene que liarse con Sirius-estúpido-Black, pues que así sea. De todas formas, probablemente merece la pena. Black es guapo. No, mejor todavía: es GUAPO. En mayúsculas. Y está muy pero que muy bien. Mejor que Potter.

Aunque no tiene una sonrisa tan bonita.

Mira, Lils, yo te lo digo como amiga, insiste Daisy; Black es un estúpido. No te conviene.

Ya, ya. ¿Y Potter sí?

¡Pero es que a Black no le interesas! ¡Si no sale con una chica desde… desde siempre!

Claro. Eso es un punto a resaltar, por supuesto. Black es inaccesible. Efectos secundarios de liarse con Smithson, probablemente. No debe de ser una experiencia agradable.

-¿Lily? ¿Estás bien? –pregunta Gilly, preocupada. No mucho, claro, sólo lo suficiente como para cumplir con sus ineludibles funciones de mejor amiga.

-Psí. Daisy cree que no es buena idea –anuncia- lo de liarme con Black. Dice que puedo engancharme, que tengo esa tendencia rara de quedarme colgada de los tipos más… peores.

Obviamente, esa es una gran verdad, pero nadie, y menos Giulietta McMurphy, está tan loco como para decírselo a la cara. Puede resultar peligroso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Cómo? ¿En nuestra habitación? –y Lily _Stevenson_ asiente con la cabeza, muy contenta, ella, aparentemente indiferente al hecho de que va a dormir con _seis_ adolescentes de sexo masculino y hormonas alborotadas. O lo mismo no le es tan indiferente, y por eso sonríe tanto.

-Pero… pero… -empieza Remus, incapaz de decir otra cosa. Lógico. Después de lo que ha pasado, no tiene ninguna gana de volver a ver a los (la) causantes de su desgracia. Y ahora le dicen que va a dormir con ellos.

-Sí. Vamos, que no es tan malo; seguro que hay espacio para todos –dice Hugo. No es que lo esté arreglando mucho, la verdad.

-¡Pero ella es una chica! –y ahora Albus mira a Sirius Black, extrañado. Cualquiera diría que tendría que estar… _contento_ de poder tener a una chica tan cerca. James Potter lo está. Más que contento, está en el cielo. Pero a los otros… no parece hacerles ni pizca de gracia.

-Vamos a dormir muy apretados –comenta el otro chico, el bajito al que ya se le están quitando las ronchas, y que había estado en silencio todo el tiempo-, pero, si lo dice Dumbledore, será lo mejor –y se resigna-. Por cierto; soy Peter Pettigrew.

Vale. Raro. Lily no se esperaba que Pettigrew fuera así. Por lo que le ha contado su padre… Bueno, la versión coincide en lo de bajito y ratonil, pero este chaval parece simpático. Y no tiene nada de mortífago. Al menos, en apariencia.

-Sirius Black –se presenta el moreno enfurruñado, en un gruñido. Ni siquiera se molesta en ofrecerles la mano.

-Yo soy James Potter –tiene un tono de voz orgulloso y pletórico, como si hiciera mucho que no estaba tan contento. Probablemente es así-. Y… Oye, Lily, ¿te importa convertirte en mi nuevo amor platónico?

-¿Qué? –la pregunta la pilla desprevenida.

-Sí, verás; el de ahora no me hace ni caso, y como tú eres guapa y te pareces a ella y todo eso, pues he pensado… que no te importaría.

-Lily, ni se te ocurra –murmura Albus, por lo bajo, siempre responsable-. Cambiarías el futuro –advierte.

Pero Lily no piensa en el futuro cuando niega con la cabeza. Tampoco en el posible incesto que supondría una relación con su abuelo, ni en lo humillante que es ser la sustitución de otra. No, Lily tiene otras cosas en la cabeza.

-Lo siento, James –dice-, pero es que no eres mi tipo.

Hugo se la queda mirando con curiosidad. Nunca ha entendido muy bien a su prima. No parece especialmente interesada en los chicos, claro, pero nunca se sabe. Y se pregunta si el hecho de que los morenos y gafotas jugadores de quidditch no sean su tipo puede suponer (hipotéticamente) que le gusten pelirrojos. Luego se da cuenta de que Lily está mirando a Lupin. Y le entran ganas de estrangularlo.

-Bueno, yo lo he intentado –dice James, sin parecer afectado en absoluto-. De todas formas, mañana volveré a pedirle a Evans que se case conmigo. Tendrá que ceder.

Todos los demás se callan. Nadie está muy dispuesto a comentarle a James que las posibilidades de que Evans ceda y salga con él son… mínimas. Por no decir nulas.

-Ehm… -empieza Remus, recordando algo, de pronto- ¿Qué hora es, chicos?

-Las y media –por la expresión alarmada del licántropo, no se esperaba que fuera tan tarde.

-Tengo que irme –masculla, y sale de la enfermería a todo correr. Eso sí, silenciosamente; nadie quiere atraer la atención de Pomfrey+bombo sobre su persona.

-Hum. No se ha presentado, ¿no? –inquiere Lily, ligeramente molesta. El único chico aprovechable (probablemente a Ro le gustaría más el moreno de ojos grises, Sirius Black, pero ella es un poco más exquisita en cuanto a hombres) y se larga sin decir nada.

Definitivamente, a Hugo cada vez le cae peor Remus Lupin.

* * *

La idea del Horrocrux llega así como quien no quiere la cosa. Tiene felizmente la copa en la mano (vacía) cuando está a punto de morir atropellado por un gato, que se lanza enseguida a la caza de Nagini. Un deporte realmente interesante, sí, pero desagradable, al menos para Tom, que ahora echa de menos a su compañera de juegos de infancia. Sí, es que los Lores oscuros también han sido niños, ¿qué os creéis?

La cuestión es que, mientras se deshace de su violento y peligroso atacante con un certero Avada Kedavra (que, como el pobre Voldie sigue un pelín achispado, suena más bien a Abracadabra, y hace que al gato le salgan otras tres colas), se le ocurre lo absolutamente terrible que sería para el mundo su muerte. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sería del mundo mágico sin un mago oscuro superpoderosísimo al que odiar?

Así que, por el bien común, más que nada, Lord Voldemort decide hacerse inmortal. Lo cual debería ser relativamente fácil para un mago de su calibre, ¿no?

Y pensando, pensando, mientras corre perseguido por el gato de cuatro colas y a Nagini en brazos, se acuerda, por casualidad, de uno de sus profesores de Hogwarts. Bueno, por casualidad no, más bien porque Horace Slughorn también apareció un día corriendo, como él, delante de un gato. Sólo que el gato, entonces, tenía dos metros de altura; el pobre pocionista no era muy bueno con el resto de hechizos. Y, cuando encuentra por fin refugio entre unos árboles, Tom Marvolo Riddle se encuentra a sí mismo repasando mentalmente todos los buenos momentos en Hogwarts, incluido ese en el que se le ocurrió la curiosa pregunta (más para dejar a Slughorn en evidencia que otra cosa) de qué eran los Horrocruxes.

Ese día no consiguió pillar a su profesor con la pregunta, claro, porque el tío era más listo de lo que esperaba y sí que supo responderle. Pero aprendió algo, algo que ahora puede serle muy útil, acerca de los susodichos Horrocruxes (que menudo nombrecito, leches).

Si sólo pudiera recordar qué es…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Y si probamos por ahí? –inquiere Roxanne, después de media hora de dar vueltas con el asesino… digoo, con Sirius Black. El hombre se encoge de hombros ante su sugerencia; ninguno de los dos tiene ni idea de cómo salir de esa casa laberíntica y hecha polvo, así que, ¿por qué no intentarlo?

Y, por suerte para ambos, esta puertecita medio escondida conduce a unas escaleras. Que, a su vez, conducen a un desván. Que tiene un esqueleto (humano) ahí tirado, en mitad de todo, pero que también tiene un ventanuco por el que pueden colarse perfectamente. O casi.

-Creo que me he quedado atascado –comenta él, sin agobiarse en absoluto. Bueno, o puede que un poco sí que se haya agobiado, por eso de que tiene medio cuerpo fuera de la casa, pero sus piernas siguen dentro. Y Roxanne está, si cabe, más angustiada que él, porque, ya lo hemos dicho, es medio claustrofóbica, por no decir claustrofóbica entera, y estar parada en una casa desconocida con la única compañía de unas piernas y un esqueleto que la mira casi burlándose no es un buen plan. No señor.

-Ya sabía yo que tenía que haber ido primero –masculla, antes de dirigirse a Sirius-. Te empujo, ¿vale?

Si tuviera rayos X en los ojos, habría podido ver que, al otro lado, Sirius Black niega con la cabeza. Pero no los tiene.

Así que empuja. Y empuja. Y empuja. Y nada.

-Estás gordo, ¿eh? –dice, después de un par de intentos más.

El otro no contesta. Lo mismo se ha quedado dormido.

Roxanne se está desesperando. Lo cual nunca es bueno, claro, pero es que está justificado, ¿no?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A Madame Pomfrey le está empezando a hartar, tanta tontería. Idas y venidas y enfermos en estado de shock; es algo que la pone de los nervios, a la pobre enfermera. Así que decide cortar por lo sano.

-¡Ahí os las apañéis! –dice, echando a todos, pacientes y visitantes, al pasillo, y cerrando la puerta de la enfermería. Pues estaría bueno, vamos, que los alumnos puedan ponerla de los nervios, provocando un peligro mortal para su futuro bebé, y salir ilesos.

Así que, una vez fuera, y ya que medio se conocen (bueno, es que los Gryffindor son así de sociables. Sólo falla Hugo, pero como ahora él también es Gryffie, pues nada), los tres Merodeadores más los tres nuevos alumnos de intercambio se dedican a recorrer el castillo. Obviamente, la gente se les queda mirando, pero no porque James Potter esté rosa, no, ni porque Sirius y Peter aún tengan restos de las burbujas de las narices. Tampoco tiene nada que ver el increíble parecido de los nuevos con Potter y Evans y un tal Bilius Weasley; no, lo que realmente resulta chocante es el hecho de que, por una vez, los Merodeadores se comportan ¡como personas civilizadas! Increíble, pero cierto.

-… y esa es la clase de McGonagall. Enseña Transformaciones –explica James, dirigiéndose a su no-amor platónico. Claro, que Lily ya sabía que ese es el aula de Transformaciones; no por nada ha pasado allí los peores momentos de su existencia futura, transmutando, por ejemplo, un ratón en un barquito de papel, cuando debía convertirlo en una caja de madera. Pero como es una chica educada, pues se muestra moderadamente interesada, y hasta finge sorprenderse.

-¡Vaya! Son más grandes que las de mi instituto –miente, y reza porque los otros no intenten saber cuál es, exactamente, su instituto.

-Bueno, es que Hogwarts es el mejor –suelta Pettigrew, humilde, él.

-Obviamente –aporta Sirius.

Es un gusto ver cómo se compenetran, los tres. Lily no puede opinar sobre Lupin, porque no aparece, pero supone que debe de ser igual. Y eso, probablemente, hará más difícil establecer relaciones con ellos. Sobre todo si esas relaciones… requieren un poco de intimidad.

Que no es que las busque, claro que no. Su hermano la mataría. Además, sería algo cercano al incesto, excepto en el caso de Pettigrew, al que su padre no considera (o considerará, bien mirado) nada suyo. Y, no es por despreciar, a ella Peter no le atrae en absoluto.

-Oye, James, ¿sois los únicos chicos de séptimo? –pregunta, despreocupadamente, después de un rato.

-¿Séptimo? Estamos en sexto, Lily –explica él, ligeramente sorprendido. ¿Es que esa chica no sabe ni qué curso estudia?

-Ah. Ah, es verdad –oh, genial. Ya se le ha ido la cabeza un poco. Ahora ellos pensarán que es tonta, o que oculta algo… ¿Y si intentan sonsacárselo? Podría ser peligroso.

-Bueno, y aquí tenéis la Sala Común –está diciendo Sirius, en ese momento. La Señora Gorda no cambiará ni un ápice en cerca de cuarenta años; algo lógico, tratándose de un cuadro, y más de un cuadro mágico, claro.

-Vaya –empieza Hugo, a quien la cara de sorpresa le sale mucho mejor que a los otros, puesto que, efectivamente, es la primera vez que pisa la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-¡Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquiere una voz curiosamente chillona y furiosa, y una pelirroja se levanta del sillón en que estaba sentada hasta hace unos segundos, charlando con una amiga.

Lily (Stevenson) se siente como frente a un espejo. Salvo por los ojos, claro, y las pecas, y la altura. Bueno, y el tono del pelo, que el suyo es más como el de su madre, Ginny. En cuanto a la otra chica (Lily, también), no parece haberse dado cuenta de su presencia; sus ojos se concentran en James Potter, furiosos y ligeramente excitados. Sólo tras unos segundos, y un codazo por parte de la otra chica, consigue fijar su mirada en otro de los chicos: Sirius Black.

-¡Ah! Hola, Sirius –dice, en un tono forzadamente alegre. La mirada de confusión del muchacho declara que este no es un tratamiento habitual- ¡Qué bien que hayas vuelto de la enfermería! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vale, aquí hay algo raro. Seguro. Más que raro, podría decirse, pero, claro, ¿quién es Hugo para juzgar a los Gryffies? Siendo uno, además.

De todas formas, el comportamiento de Lily Evans es demasiado forzado, casi robótico. Pero claro, nadie se atreve a decirle nada.

Nadie salvo James Potter. Por supuesto.

-¡Evans! Eso deberías preguntármelo a mí –protesta. Ella sólo sonríe, sardónica, y responde:

-¿Para qué, Potter? Ya no hay esperanzas para lo de tu cabeza… -para cualquier otro, esto habría sido un insulto. Para él, al parecer, es algo así como un don del cielo, por la cara que pone- Bueno, Sirius, hasta luego –bueno, la cara que pone, hasta que oye esto. Y ve a Lily Evans (SU Lily Evans) darle un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amigo.

Su ex mejor amigo, desde ahora.

Cuando la chica sube a las habitaciones, seguida por su amiga Gilly, James Potter se vuelve hacia Sirius, con una mirada ciertamente peligrosa.

-Ya puedes correr, Black –advierte-, porque, como te ponga una mano encima, eres chucho muerto. Un perrito caliente.

* * *

**Etoo... ¿Hola? Si habéis llegado a este punto, la autora os recomienda un buen psicólogo, y dejar un par de reviews. Es un método casi infalible para recuperar la cordura, gracias.**

_En el próximo capítulo..._

_¿Saldrán alguna vez Sirius y Roxanne de la casa esa? ¿Sobrevivirá Sirius Black a los intentos de asesinato de su mejor amigo? ¿Dónde se habrá escondido Remus Lupin?_

**Nos leemos, entonces**

**Danny**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Sí, soy Jotaká de incógnito, pero mejor no digáis nada. Estoy huyendo de una horda de fans furiosos por el final del séptimo libro...**

**Notas: uff, ha pasado cerca de una eternidad y pico desde que subí, ¿no? De todas formas, y aunque el capítulo es un pelín corto, aquí está. Supongo que tardaré un poco más en subir a partir de ahora, pero bueno, seguiré haciéndolo. Yo también quiero saber cómo termina la cosa...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8. Operación **_**H**_

**(o la variación más famosa de _Que soñéis con los __angelitos_)**

Roxanne se siente tonta. Muy tonta, en realidad; puede que, incluso, Hugo Weasley tenga más sentido común que ella, en estos momentos. Porque es una bruja, claro. Lleva cinco años en Hogwarts, así que sí, es una bruja. Y, obviamente, una bruja, supone, tiene métodos más eficaces que un empujón para desatascar una ventana. Eso, al menos, le ha demostrado Sirius Black.

-Cuando termines de empujar –le gritó, al cabo de unos minutos, mientras aún seguía atascado-, me avisas.

Ella, claro está, se sintió ofendidísima. Y, gritando también, le ofreció, amablemente, la posibilidad de buscarse él solito una forma de salir. Cosa que el otro hizo. En apenas dos minutos, dicho sea de paso.

Así que Roxanne sabe, ahora, que Sirius Black es un animago. Ilegal, claro, como él se apresuró a remarcar repetidas veces –al parecer se siente muy orgulloso de esto último. Y, la verdad sea dicha, prefiere al perrazo negro en que se convierte al asesino en serie que es cuando es humano. Es más simpático, y no le recuerda constantemente lo estúpida que ha sido. Y, además, se deja acariciar tranquilamente, aunque –sospecha- es más que nada porque tiene pulgas. Pero bueno.

-Y ahora, ¿qué? –pregunta, nada más poner los pies en el suelo de la calle. No conoce el pueblucho este de nada, así que no sabe muy bien hacia dónde dirigirse.

Por lo visto, el perro tampoco tiene ni idea. A menos que los cuatro ladridos sean coordenadas, y ella no las haya entendido. Quién sabe.

-Sirius, así no ayudas –protesta. El perro saca la lengua-. ¡Sirius! –y este grito está acompañado de un aullido divertido, que la pone de los nervios. Va a ser un viaje muy muy largo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Han pasado, al menos, un par de horas desde el curioso incidente Ciervo-Matando-Perro. Ahora mismo, ambos contrincantes están más o menos tranquilos, aunque Sirius Black sigue escondido detrás de Hugo. Por si las moscas.

De todas formas, James Potter parece ciertamente más calmado. Esto, por supuesto, es obra del tiempo y de Lily (Stevenson, no Evans), que ha decidido que ya es suficiente y que prefiere cortar con esto por lo sano. Para ello, ha recurrido al más estúpido y efectivo truco conocido por la mujer –la Damisela en Apuros.

Así que ahora mismo James se recobra del susto de su vida (o de uno de ellos, al menos), mientras Lily aguanta a duras penas la risa. Albus no, Albus se ríe tranquilamente; su hermana ha fingido desmayos delante de él tantísimas veces que ya no se cree ninguno. Por su parte, Hugo sí que se había asustado: no por nada Lily, _su_ Lily (aunque jamás lo dirá en voz alta, por si acaso) había caído redonda en mitad de la Sala Común de esos Gryffindor locos. Todo un shock para el pobre pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? –pregunta Peter, en algún momento. Más que nada por dar conversación, algo que los demás no parecen tener en mente- Casi me lo creo.

-Bueno… -al principio, claro, a Lily no le parece muy buena idea contar su secreto. Al fin y al cabo, piensa, este es el hombre que traicionó/traicionará a sus abuelos. Y, oye, no es que no le caiga simpático ni nada, es sólo que le da un poco de cosa hablar con él. A lo mejor es por culpa de una charla con ella que se sale con la suya, dentro de unos años.

-¿Lily? –vale, probablemente el _al principio_ ese ha sido más largo de lo debido, porque todos los chicos la están mirando ahora con cara rara. Como si tuviera monos en la cara.

-Ehm… Es que estoy cansada –y, para demostrarlo, Lily Stevenson hace un amago de bostezo. Que le sale, por así decirlo, bastante chapucero.

Por eso es tan raro el hecho de que todos parezcan tragárselo, menos Hugo. Probablemente es algo relacionado con el aparente vacío en la cabeza de los Gryffies.

En realidad, y a pesar de todas sus protestas mentales, Hugo Wilde (previamente Weasley) no está demasiado molesto, con esto de pertenecer a la casa de sus ancestros. Bueno, es cierto que los Raven son gente más divertida, que tienen la Sala Común más limpia y que saben mantener una conversación de algo más de dos minutos, pero… en el fondo, y sólo si le apuntan con una pistola, Hugo tiene que reconocer que no está tan mal ser un león. Por lo menos el dorado queda bien con su pelo. Aunque el rojo no termina de convencerle.

Además, ser un Gryffie tiene una ventaja añadida, algo en lo que no había pensado antes, pero que, bien mirado, es, quizás, lo mejor de todo. Y es, obviamente, que dormirá con Lily, comerá con Lily, irá a clase con Lily; joder, si es que hasta jugará al quidditch con ella. Podría acompañarla al servicio, incluso, si sus modales no se lo impidieran.

A Hugo siempre le ha gustado su prima. Probablemente no es más mejor que ninguna de sus otras primas, o que ninguna otra chica del Hogwarts pasado-presente o presente-pasado; pero, de todas formas, Lily Luna Potter tiene algo especial. Aparte, claro está, de dos nombres que no van bien juntos. En qué estarían pensando los Potter al nombrar a sus hijos, es algo que Hugo no consigue entender. En fin, volviendo a lo de antes; Lily es especial, fabulosa, maravillosa, increíble, PERFECTA. Así, en mayúsculas. Es buena en el quidditch, la mejor de su año en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y una aventurera en potencia. ¡Ah!, y también es la única chica de su curso que le habla. Pero eso es lo de menos.

Ciertamente, podría haberse fijado en una chica más guapa, o con la que no estuviera directamente emparentado. Sí. Habría sido una opción de lo más lógica y razonable, obviamente. Pero Hugo, a pesar de todo, es Ravenclaw. La lógica no funciona en él igual que en el resto del mundo. Así que le gusta Lily, y ya está. Punto final.

-Vamos a dormir –dice alguien, sacándole de su ensoñación. Resulta que ese alguien, por cierto, es el alguien en quien ha estado pensando, lo que hace que el pelirrojo decida hacer caso a la sugerencia, por una vez.

-Vale –dice. Y ambos suben las escaleras, seguidos por un ratonil Peter y un hiperactivo James Potter. Abajo quedan, únicamente, dos de los chicos.

&&&&&&&&&

Sirius Black es muchas cosas. Animago, por ejemplo, o un vago redomado. También es un poco infantil, y, si nos ponemos, podemos sacarle defectos tales como la mala idea hereditaria de los Black, un odio atroz a todo lo relacionado con la casa de las serpientes (gusanos, si alguien pregunta) y un ligero tinte de locura que ya asoma a veces, a sus dieciséis años.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo que casi todo el mundo cree, Sirius Black no es tonto.

No mucho, por lo menos.

Y la historia esa del intercambio se la va a tragar su tía. La madre de Bellatrix, sí, y de Narcissa, para ser precisos. Y de su ya-no-prima Andrómeda Tonks.

-Bueno, Albus –empieza, viendo que, por fin, sólo quedan ellos dos abajo. La Sala Común es un lugar bastante acogedor, a esas horas de la noche-, ¿de dónde exactamente venís vosotros? No nos habéis dado nombres…

El otro chico tarda en responder. Bastante. Tanto, que, cuando va a abrir la boca, algo le interrumpe. Mierda.

&&&&

_Salvado por la campana_, piensa Albus, al tiempo que da calurosamente la bienvenida a la distracción, al menos, mentalmente.

La susodicha distracción resulta ser el cuadro de la Señora Gorda abierto de par en par, a una hora que, seguramente (a menos que las cosas vayan a cambiar mucho) no debería estarlo. Y un aparentemente cansado Remus Lupin entrando a la Sala Común, de paso.

La verdad, tras esta espectacular y oportuna entrada, y a pesar de que la primera impresión que tuvo de él no fue muy buena, Albus se promete a sí mismo intentar llevarse bien con el chico-lobo. O, en caso contrario, dejarle una tarjeta de agradecimiento. _Gracias por evitar que le desvelara a tu amigo que vengo del futuro_. Sería una gran frase, desde luego. Podría adornarlo con ranas, que es lo único que sabe dibujar.

De todas formas, aunque Sirius Black está ahora más ocupado con su amigo que con él, está muy claro que no se ha tragado la historia del intercambio. Muy bien; habrá que tener cuidado con él, entonces. Tendrá que hablar con Lily y con Hugo mañana, para que vigilen. Sería bueno encontrar a Roxanne, también. Principalmente porque es su novia, claro, y secundariamente porque Lily lo matará si no lo hace. Bueno, vale; puede que esa lista vaya al revés. Pero tampoco importa tanto, ¿no?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tom Riddle acaba de librarse del gato _tetracólido_. O como se diga, eso de que tiene cuatro colas.

Y, además, como es un gran mago lleno de poder y sabiduría y alcohol y más poder, pues también se ha acordado de qué era eso de los Horrocruxes. Por lo visto, y en palabras del viejo Slughorn, eran _objetos mágicos malignos, Tom. Me gusta la piña que me has traído, chico. Los Horrocruxes son algo horrible, que es capaz de guardar pedazos de un alma -¿me pasas esa botella? Gracias- a cambio de la muerte de otra. El que crea un Horrocrux está condenando su alma a dividirse, a vivir una no-vida_ y algo así, por el estilo. Vamos, que los cacharros esos son un chollo.

Además, por lo que tiene entendido, tener un Horrocrux está de moda entre los magos más malos malísimos del momento; por lo visto triunfa. Como los pendientes en la oreja. Pero como ponerse un pendiente duele, y hacer un Horrocrux, no, pues casi que es preferible esto último. Al fin y al cabo, da el mismo prestigio. O quizás un poco más.

Así que, por el bien de la moda y de la humanidad, Tom decide que lo mejor será hacerse un Horrocrux. O dos, si son pequeños. Y, para acortar el dichoso nombrecito y darle a todo un aire más profesional, decide llamarlo la _Operación H._

Le ha costado tres cuartos de hora escoger el nombre, claro. Nunca se le ha dado muy bien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-No ha funcionado –hace notar Lily. Por supuesto, Jill se limita a gruñir, y a darse la vuelta en la cama. Odia cuando su amiga se pone así de pesada (porque, admitámoslo, Lils es más pesada que Crabbe y Goyle en brazos, cuando se lo propone), pero, como es una buena amiga, pues no tiene más remedio que hacerle caso. O fingirlo.

-Lily, sólo ha sido un primer contacto –protesta-. Sigue así, y en una semana lo tendrás en el bote. Y serás la Señora Black, con un poco de suerte.

-¿Suerte? Tampoco es algo tan maravilloso –suelta otra voz, desde una de las camas. Eve Longbeard, bajita y rara, y con una extraña obsesión concerniente a Dumbledore y a su barba.

-Bueno, los Black tienen dinero –comenta Jill. Y ahí tiene razón.

-Y está bueno –apoya Lily. ¿Qué? Puede que esté en… que _le atraiga_ Potter, pero ciertamente no está ciega.

-Bueno, vale. Pero sigue sin superar a Dumbledore –se empecina Eve-. Ni siquiera tiene barba.

Y así, se hace el silencio. Más que nada porque ninguna sabe muy bien qué decirle a la chica. Ya han intentado dejarle claro varias veces que está como una cabra, pero no se da por aludida.

-Buenas noches, chicas –dice Longbeard, al final-. Que soñéis con Albus Percival Wulfric Brian –musita después, como si la sola idea de poder soñar con él fuese increíble. Las otras dos ponen los ojos en blanco. Jo, si sólo soñarse con _el nombre_ tiene que dar dolor de cabeza.

-Buenas noches –responden, sin embargo.

* * *

**Ejem, ejem. Venga, ¿hace falta que lo diga? Tampoco es tan difícil, ¿no? Sólo hay que darle a ese botón, _Review this Story/Chapter_, y me haréis feliz. ¿No queréis hacerme feliz? Soy mucho más simpática entonces...**

**Danny**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: cuando Harry y yo nos fuimos de copas, me dijo que sería mío para siempre. Claro, que a la mañana siguiente tenía una resaca...**

**Notas: a ver, empiezo. Primero: no me hago responsable de los daños cerebrales que esto pueda provocar. Segundo: sí, es corto, y sí, es raro, y SÍ, los personajes empiezan a estar un poco (mucho) OOC. Pero yo lo he intentado.**

**El Experimento. Capítulo 9**

**Al día siguiente **

**(o por qué la visión del mundo de Sirius NO es tan buena como la de cualquier otro)**

A la mañana siguiente, por supuesto, medio Hogwarts se ha enterado ya de la noticia. Los Gryffindor de sexto duermen con chicas. Obviamente, medio centenar de miradas, al menos, son lanzadas a lo largo de la mañana contra los afortunados, como si sus compañeros dudasen entre matarlos o sólo hacer que se les caiga el pelo.

Ajenos a todo esto, los cuatro Merodeadores (porque sí, ahora son cuatro; recordemos que Remus Lupin también va a clase, aunque no lo parezca) se dedican a pasearse por el castillo como quien no quiere la cosa. Llegan tarde a prácticamente todas partes, pero, como tienen la excusa de los "nuevos", pues nada. Aunque a McGonagall no le sienta muy bien eso de que entren en clase veinte minutos después de la hora.

-Estábamos aclarando un par de cosas a nuestros compañeros –explica pacientemente Peter, poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno. Es que si lo hubiera intentado otro no habría colado.

-Pues espero que dejen las aclaraciones para más tarde, señores –gruñe la profesora de Transformaciones, incómoda. Incómoda, principalmente, porque los tres alumnos "nuevos" (que siguen siendo tres, ya que Roxanne, recordemos, está paseando por un pueblucho perdido en la única compañía de un perrazo negro. Y unas cuantas pulgas) la están observando con _demasiada_ atención. Como si no hubieran visto algo tan raro desde los calcetines con topos de Severus Snape. Y, ciertamente, eso la pone de los nervios.

-Está bien –dice Peter, y los siete deciden sentarse. Bueno, más bien lo deciden James y Albus, pero como los dos tienen gafas y pinta de líder, pues los demás les siguen. Qué poca personalidad.

Por supuesto, los "nuevos", o, al menos, Lily, tenían una buena razón para quedarse mirando a Minerva McGonagall, y es que el sombrero y la túnica no pegan nada, nada, nada. Bueno, y también el hecho de que la señora McGonagall que ellos conocen es como chopocientos mil años más vieja. Y tiene unas gafas más bonitas. Pero principalmente es cuestión de moda; a Lily le alegra comprobar que, durante estos años setenta, se llevan cosas muy parecidas a las que a ella le gustaría llevar, como el collar de corchos de una tal Luna Spinelli, de séptimo, que, puestos a pensar, le recuerda mucho a su "tía" Luna. Hmm… quizás aquí Lily sí que pueda encajar, al contrario que en su tiempo, donde la gente le considera algo así como un bicho raro. A saber por qué.

&&&&&&&&&

-Vale, ¿y ahora? –pero claro, el perro no responde nada inteligible, y Roxanne Harris puede ser una chica paciente, pero es que esto ya es el colmo- ¡Sirius Black, estoy hasta las narices de ti!

Y quién no lo estaría, teniendo en cuenta que ha tenido que dormir al raso, se ha manchado definitivamente el uniforme y se ha llenado de barro. Por no hablar del catarro que se acaba de pillar. Y, mientras, el chucho ese no hace más que dar brinquitos y tal, sin volver a transformarse en hombre. Que no es que se queje, claro, porque, seamos sinceros, como hombre Sirius Black da más bien miedo. Pánico. Cagalera.

Así que, en principio, que Sirius se mantuviera como perro no debería ser un problema. No. El problema empieza cuando ese perro se empeña en jugar con palos a lo largo del camino, o en olerle el culo a todo perro callejero que pasa por el pueblo este. Pueblo que, por cierto, parece totalmente deshabitado. O eso, o todos se han ido de vacaciones al mismo tiempo; lo mismo les hacían descuento así. Quién sabe.

De cualquier manera, Ro se está hartando. Bueno, lleva harta un buen rato, pero ahora se está hartando de verdad de la buena.

-¡Sirius! –grita, cuando el enorme perrazo, de paso, se levanta sobre las patas traseras y apoya las delanteras (sucias) en su anteriormente nuevo uniforme- ¡Voy a matarte, Black!

Y, sin saber que esa frase ha sido repetida al menos veinte veces al día, Roxanne cree que ha hecho efecto. Pero no. Ni hablar.

-Primero tendrás que cogerme –murmura el hombre en que se acaba de transformar el perro. Y empieza a correr.

De pronto, Ro se siente como una madre adolescente y soltera. Hecha polvo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vale. ¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo? –obviamente, Lily se siente ofendida por esa duda. Por supuesto que es capaz de transmutar un calcetín en una caja de bombones, oye, que para eso es maga. O bruja.

Que los bombones sepan a queso Gruyere ya es otra cosa.

-¿Ves? ¿Ves? No sé por qué no confías en mí, Lupin –dice, pasando por alto el hecho de que ha sido Sirius el que se ha metido con ella desde un principio. De todas formas, no es como si el moreno pueda atenderla; ahora mismo, está intentando escapar de la otra Lily, que al parecer considera la caza de Siriuses como el deporte más de moda. El premio es un beso, claro. O el arma letal destinada a acabar con el muchacho.

-Yo no he dicho nada, Lily. Aunque está claro que no eres capaz –añade, divertido. Divertido y asustado, claro, porque la chica esa le pone de los nervios. Parece haber desarrollado una obsesión enfermiza para con él, comparable sólo a la de James Potter por Lily Evans. Terrorífico, vamos.

-Remus, deberías ser más amable con la chica –refunfuña Peter, en voz alta, y Lils Stevenson le lanza una mirada de agradecimiento. Luego, un poco más aparte, el ratonil merodeador añade-. Si se pone violenta, te juro que te encierro con ella hasta que se le pase.

-Indirecta captada –y es cierto. Eso debe de ser una amenaza de muerte, por lo menos.

-Señores, creo recordar que a la biblioteca se viene a estudiar –interrumpe el bibliotecario, Hércules Pince, que lleva ahí desde tiempos inmemoriales y es la primera vez que habla en voz más alta que un susurro-. No a ligar –señalando a Lily (Evans) y a Sirius-, ni a amenazar –Peter-, ni a lo que quiera que estuviesen haciendo ustedes dos –léase Remus y la otra Lily. Esa última afirmación, claro, provocó varias reacciones: emoción en la pelirroja, miedo en el muchacho, y burla en todos los demás. Ignorando eso, el bibliotecario siguió a lo suyo-. Nunca pensé que llegaría a decirlo, pero el señor Potter es el que mejor se está comportando hoy.

Para cualquiera que no estuviera en Hogwarts, esta afirmación no significaría nada. Bueno, sí; que el señor Potter es absolutamente el perfecto estudiante, en estos momentos. Pero, para los Merodeadores, era una gran preocupación, porque, ¿qué narices hacía callado y quieto su líder nominal? Lo próximo sería que alguno de ellos… no sé, que se liara con Snape.

Por ejemplo.

En cualquier caso, Sirius fue el primero en acercarse a su medio hermano. Le puso una mano en la frente, comprobó sus reflejos con una buena colleja, le gritó al oído; es decir, hizo lo que todos hubiéramos hecho en su lugar: reírnos de él. Y luego se dio cuenta de que James no le prestaba ninguna atención, porque estaba escribiendo algo en un pergamino. _1001 formas de acabar con Sirius Black_, era el título.

Sirius sintió un escalofrío.

-Esto… James… Tú sabes que yo…

Y claro, si en ese mismo instante Lily Evans no le hubiera plantado un sonoro beso de despedida en la mejilla, a lo mejor James Potter no habría empezado a escribir muuucho más rápido. Pero así son las cosas; qué se le va a hacer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Muy bien. Primera víctima localizada; Tom Riddle… digooo, Lord Voldemort no pierde el tiempo con tonterías, y, ya que se encuentra mucho más sobrio –y con una resaca de tres mil pares de pipas-, pues se está entregando al cien por cien a su nuevo proyecto: la _Operación H._

En realidad, y si se hubiera fijado, Tom podría haberse dado cuenta de que está en mitad de un centro comercial cerrado. Cómo ha llegado allí, es algo que se nos escapa, claro, y que él no podría responder aunque quisiera. De todas formas, él ya ha visto a su víctima, y nada ni nadie le impedirá acabar con él.

Porque es un él. Es un tipo más bien alto, calvo y con un tipito bastante cuidado, que lleva ropa horriblemente muggle y permanece inmóvil, de espaldas a él. Perfecto.

Sin hacer ruido, Tom se acerca a él. Despacio, acechante; no por nada es el mejor malo oscuro del milenio. O de la Historia, si nos ponemos. Y, cuando llega a una distancia prudente –tres centímetros, más o menos, para no fallar la puntería-, lo dice.

-Avada Kedvra –susurra, y se felicita a sí mismo cuando el rayo verde empuja a su víctima y la hace caer al suelo-. Ja. Ni lo ha visto –claro, que entonces se da cuenta de que, al caer, el cadáver ha hecho un ruido así como hueco. Vamos, que, aunque Tom no tiene mucha experiencia asesinando (sus abuelos y papá ya estaban medio fritos, de todas formas), pues casi que juraría que un cuerpo no suena así, cuando cae al suelo.

Pero es igual. Aunque no haya funcionado esta vez, ha sido un buen ensayo general; a la próxima, hará también el ritual ese de los Horrocruxes, y asunto terminado.

Así que Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, abandona el lugar del crimen, dejando detrás un bulto informe en el suelo. Cuando abran, probablemente, alguien se preguntará qué narices hace un maniquí por ahí tirado.

&&&&&&

Remus Lupin está un poco harto. Bueno, mucho.

No es que le disguste ser, por una vez, el centro de atención de alguien. No, qué va, es sólo que ese alguien resulta ser Lily Stevenson. Y la chica, seamos sinceros, es un poco como pesada. Y rara.

Si uno lo piensa bien, la nueva Lily es parecida a la antigua, en cierto modo, como si fueran parientes o algo así. Se le ha llegado a pasar por la cabeza –qué tontería- que podría ser una descendiente de Evans, venida del futuro. Pero no; no habrá esa suerte. Lily Stevenson es una compañera más de clase, con la que tiene la desgracia de compartir clases, habitación, horarios… todo. Y luego dicen que Dumbledore es buena persona. Ja.

Pero no importa. Bueno, en realidad sí que importa, pero no mucho. Siempre se puede rehuir a los nuevos, o acercarse más a los chicos. Aunque Hugo Wilde no parece especialmente inofensivo; cualquiera creería que intenta asesinarlo con la mirada. A saber por qué.

-Hola –dice, y se cambia de asiento, en un momento en que Lily está un poco desconcentrada. Aún les queda media hora de biblioteca, y no piensa pasársela con ella. Que la ayude otro.

Albus Severus apenas levanta la vista, al oír a su nuevo compañero de estudios.

-Hola –dice también, y ya está. Los dos callados, y trabajando, como debe ser. Más o menos.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta Remus, al cabo de un rato. Por suerte, Lily parece bastante entretenida, charlando con Peter –que, por cierto, está poniéndose rojo-, así que no hay nada que temer.

-Dibujo –explica Al, como quien explica a un niño pequeño que el cielo es azul porque sí. Que no hay más vuelta de hoja. Y vale, puede que la pregunta haya sido un poco estúpida, pero tampoco es para tanto, ¿no?

-Ah, ya, eso me lo imaginaba. ¿Qué es lo que dibujas? –con un suspiro, Albus se lo enseña.

Hogwarts.

Si hay algo que se pueda decir de Albus Potter, es que lleva a un artista dentro. A un artista abstracto, por cierto.

Suerte que Remus es lo bastante educado como para no comentarle la falta de sentido del dibujo.

-¿Qué te parece? –y por qué será que, cuando no quieres decir que algo es FEO, siempre hay alguien que te obliga.

-Uhm… -piensa, Remus, piensa- Te ha quedado muy… curioso. Me gusta cómo has pintado la luna…

Y, al parecer, para halagar las capacidades pictóricas de Al no hace falta mucho.

-¿Verdad? Es en lo que más empeño he puesto –comenta. Ya, eso no hacía falta decirlo, piensa Remus, pero se abstiene de comentarlo. Por seguridad.

&&&&&

A Sirius todo esto le parece muy raro. Y molesto. Porque a ver, ¿a qué viene Evans siguiéndole todo el tiempo? Si pretende que le consiga una cita con James, ¿por qué no la pide ella misma? Es que es absurdo.

Por otra parte, están los nuevos. Los nuevos, a los que ayer estuvo a punto de sonsacar algo, pero llegó Remus, y claro. Y esa es otra cosa que le molesta: Remus. Ya podría dejar de ligar con la chica pelirroja, Lily. ¿Es que no ve que ella no se interesa en él?

Y sí, puede que la visión del mundo de Sirius Black sea un poco subjetiva. Vale, un poco mucho. Pero es que es un Merodeador. Y eso lo explica todo.

**Danny**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: aunque Rowling es la poseedora oficial de Harry Potter, yo me lo quedo los fines de semana.**

**Notas: ehm, perdonad el retraso. Sequía creadora. Vale, sequía no: catástrofe mundial, más bien, con todo lo que he tardado. Pero bueno, por lo menos subo, ¿no? Que ya es algo.**

**Capítulo dedicado a zryvan, que por algo me ha mandado los últimos rr y se ha preocupado por mi aparente abandono. Espero que esto compense!!**

* * *

**El Experimento**

**Capítulo 10. Little Hangleton**

**(o de cómo Harry Potter, además de calvo, es padre)**

* * *

-Sirius Black, como no vengas aquí ahora mismo te juro que… te juro que… -a lo mejor la amenaza (incompleta) quedaría más mejor si Roxanne no estuviese jadeando, en este instante. Jadeando como un perro, mientras, por cierto, dicho perro suelta risitas de niño de cinco años que acaba de robar una galleta.

Qué estúpido es todo esto, bien mirado.

-¿Qué me juras, preciosa? –sonrisa, guiño. Roxanne se sonroja, y le salta encima.

Furiosa, por supuesto. Furiosa y arañando, por si fuera poco, porque este hombre la pone de los nervios.

Y, justo cuando va a alcanzarle la garganta –de esta no sales, Sirius Black; ríete tú de todos los Velos del mundo-, el muy… cabrito se transforma. Otra vez. Y ladra, contento, y mueve la cola.

Roxanne está a punto de echarse a llorar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Definitivamente, a Albus no se le da bien el dibujo. Y es casi igual de seguro que nadie se lo ha dicho nunca, porque –a pesar de la cara de disgusto que pondría el pergamino, si tuviera cara- el muchacho se ha empeñado en seguir. Y seguir. Y Remus Lupin está demasiado fascinado como para dejarle tirado con su inexistente habilidad, ahora que se han ido todos los demás.

Vale, puede que no sea sólo por eso por lo que se ha quedado. Puede que la expresión ávida y exageradamente triste de Lily _Stevenson _al salir también haya tenido algo que ver. Pero poco.

La cuestión, ahora, es que están solos en la biblioteca. O con Hércules Pince, que es lo mismo; el eterno bibliotecario no reacciona ante nada, a menos que amenace a sus queridos libros. O que haga ruido.

Y, bueno, no es como si a Remus le importase mucho estar solo con ese chico. No le cae mal, ni bien, ni nada de nada, porque, al fin y al cabo, no lo conoce. Pero le pone nervioso, especialmente porque no es sólo el físico lo que guarda en común con James Potter, uno de sus mejores amigos del mundo mundial, no. También son los gestos, y ese aire de ligera preocupación cuando se concentra. Aunque sea para algo tan tonto como dibujar –bueno, o destrozar un pobre pergamino-, la expresión es la misma que, por ejemplo, la que tenía James la primera vez que se transformó en ciervo. Luego, obviamente, el animal dejó de tenerla, pero eso es otra cosa.

La cuestión es que Albus está empezando a poner _muy _nervioso a Remus. Demasiado.

-¿Estás bien? –vaya, pues ahora resulta que el chico no estaba tan concentrado como parecía. Remus levanta la vista de su libro (sí, lleva media hora leyendo al revés, ¿y qué? Es que es muy listo, ¿qué os creíais?) sólo para encontrarse, frente a frente, con unos ojazos verdes que lo examinan con críticamente, casi con preocupación.

_Bonitos ojos_, piensa, inconscientemente. Luego responde.

-Ehm… Sí. Sí, estoy bien. Claro –y asiente repetidas veces. Se siente como un idiota, pero es que es _tan _raro estar hablando con un James que no es James, pero que tiene prácticamente los mismos rasgos y el mismo cuerpo y el mismo _todo_, y está hiperventilando, casi, sólo de pensarlo.

-Ah… Vale –obviamente, Albus no se lo ha tragado. Como para tragárselo; Lupin será más raro que un perro verde, eso puede aceptarlo, pero esto ya es pasarse. Lleva absolutamente _todo el tiempo_ observándole. Por favor, si tiene el libro al revés…

-¿Por?

Lo pregunta con voz estrangulada y falsa. Con una despreocupación fingida, como si intentase asegurarle que no tiene ningún motivo para preguntar. Los ojos verdes de Al no se apartan de los del licántropo; hay una nota de histerismo en los iris ámbar, y el joven Potter (que, por supuesto, aquí no es Potter) encuentra su respuesta en apenas un instante.

_Sospecha algo_.

Está claro. ¿Por qué si no iba a estar tan nervioso, y tan concentrado en él? Es evidente que no se ha creído la historia de los estudiantes de intercambio, y que los nombres esos absurdos no han dado el pego. Lógico, por otra parte; lo raro es que no lo haya notado ya todo Hogwarts.

-Por nada –y sonríe, intentando quitarle peso al asunto. Sonrisa marca Potter, por supuesto, como Remus nota enseguida. El licántropo se estremece-. ¿Seguro que…?

-Sí.

_Estoy bien. Pero hay algo raro._

Súbitamente, una sombra se alza ante ellos, enorme y ciertamente amenazadora. Albus casi agradece la interrupción. Casi.

-Señores, si no les importa, es hora de cerrar –comenta Hércules Pince, con una expresión que desmiente absolutamente la aparente amabilidad de sus palabras. Daría igual, seguramente, lo que respondieran ellos; si no se movieran los echaría a patadas.

-Ajá –Albus es el primero en reaccionar. Recoge torpemente las cosas, sin mirar, y sale prácticamente disparado, seguido de cerca por el licántropo.

-¿Qué hora es ya? –de pronto, Remus Lupin parece haber cambiado totalmente de chip. Sigue nervioso, sí, pero es otro tipo de nerviosismo, un nerviosismo de oh-mierda-tengo-que-correr-me-van-a-matar-si-no-llego.

-Las ocho.

-¡Mierda!

Y sale corriendo a toda máquina, dejando a un confuso y ligeramente cabreado –aunque no mucho- Albus Potter… quiero decir, Albus Smith. A saber a dónde va, con esas prisas.

&&&&&&&&&

Lily está aburrida. Mejor: Lily Luna Potter/Stevenson está MUY aburrida. Y Lupin se ha quedado en la biblioteca, Hugo parece ligeramente molesto y el único que finge hacerle caso es Sirius Black. Sinceramente, qué chico más soso, en su opinión. No se le ocurre hablar de nada que no tenga relación con el supuesto intercambio, con el antiguo instituto de magia al que iban los primos o con el porqué de su súbita llegada.

-¿Sabes que eres un plomo de tío, Sirius? –le pregunta, inocente, tras responder a la oleada de preguntas con unas respuestas muy bien pensadas. Que son, a saber: no, no se ofreció voluntaria para el intercambio; ¿que dónde está Strawgoh?, pues en el desierto del Gobi, claro, y que no, Hogwarts no la ha impresionado en lo más mínimo. Pero le gusta el look de Dumbledore.

-¿Qué? –obviamente, la afirmación deja a Sirius un poco más descolocado que antes. Está claro que a la chica le falta un tornillo; nadie antes le ha dicho que es _aburrido_. Jo, si es que le da alergia y todo, la palabra; es como mencionar a… a Snape.

-Pues eso. Que eres soso, plasta, plomo, aburrido. Que no me ayudas a pasar el rato, hijo –y, con esto y un golpecito amistoso (y fuerte) en la mejilla, Lily Luna se levanta del sillón de la Sala Común, y empieza a dar vueltas.

Y, probablemente, Lily Luna seguiría dando vueltas por siempre jamás, ya puestos, de no ser por la entrada de alguien en la Sala Común. De vario alguienes, en realidad.

-¡Hola, Sirius! –y (fantástico) ya está aquí la otra Lily, pelirroja y con una sonrisa forzada en los labios, intentando… algo. Algo que será desagradable para ambos, sin duda, pero que parece empeñada en conseguir. Como un beso.

Si Sirius fuese menos Gryffindor, echaría a correr. Pero la Casa de los Leones tiene una imagen que mantener y esas cosas, y, entre sus atributos (o defectos) está el de ser la Casa de los estúpidamente valientes, los que arriesgan su vida por causas perdidas, como la supresión de la carne a medio descomponer de los banquetes de Navidad. Así que Sirius Black, que para algo se ha esforzado todos estos años en jorobar a su familia siendo básicamente el perfecto Gryffindor, no se mueve.

Mal asunto.

&&&&&

Albus Smith no es un chico curioso. No mucho. Vale, puede que un poco, pero vamos, tampoco taaanto como para rebajarse a seguir a Lupin, ¿no? Aunque le intrigue que se haya ido tan corriendo.

Así que el hecho de que camine detrás de su compañero de habitación es totalmente casual. Sí, por supuesto. Es sólo una casualidad que, dondequiera que vaya Remus Lupin, resulte estar en la misma dirección que… algo. Algo que Albus Potter/Smith está buscando, aunque no sepa qué es.

Y, por eso mismo, no le importa en absoluto cruzarse con su tocayo, que le agarra del hombro y le redirige a su despacho. No, qué va. Que lo maldiga entre dientes es sólo… una muestra de cariño.

Nada más.

&&&&

Albus Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts desde hace unos siete años o así, aún no ha terminado de adornar correctamente su despacho. Es algo que, probablemente, no viene a cuento, pero que es digno de mención.

Pero a lo que íbamos: a pesar de que el despacho del director carece de ese toque personal que debería tener (un pajarraco de fuego que lo pone todo perdido, un pensadero y cuatrocientos mil cachivaches no son suficientes) no tiene un sitio mejor donde llevar a su "nuevo alumno". Así que le hace subir las escaleras automáticas, ignorando completamente sus protestas y las maldiciones que va soltando por lo bajo, el muchacho.

-Profesor, estaba en medio de algo importante –murmura, y Albus (Dumbledore) finge no haber escuchado nada.

-Verá, señor Smith –dice, nada más llegar arriba. Bueno, nada más llegar, sentarse en el sillón, tomarse un té, comerse una bolsa de caramelos de limón y comprobar –de nuevo- que está vivo. Por si acaso-, tengo algunas preguntas que querría hacerle.

-¿Preguntas? ¿Como cuáles?

-En primer lugar, me dijiste que erais cuatro, ¿no? –y ahí Albus Severus Potter/Smith cae en la cuenta de algo.

-¿Ha encontrado a Roxanne, Profesor? –lo dice con más preocupación de la que siente, en realidad. Como si intentase arreglar el hecho de no haberse acordado de ella en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, más o menos; cuando vuelva a verla, lo va a matar por esto. Menuda es Roxanne, con estas tonterías.

-Pues no. Eso era lo que quería preguntarte, entre otras cosas, Albus –comenta, y, por un instante, el muchacho no entiende del todo de qué va la cosa.

-¿El qué?

-¿Cuándo la perdisteis de vista? –inquiere el viejo Director. Todo brillo de diversión se ha ido de sus ojos; sólo queda seriedad, y algo de preocupación.

-Pues… No sé exactamente –Al empieza a ponerse nervioso. Un poco; tampoco es como si Roxanne estuviera en peligro de muerte, ¿verdad? Nah, no puede ser; uno no puede salir de Hogwarts así como así.

-Mucho me temo entonces, Albus, que Roxanne esté…

_¿Muerta? Oh, mierda, mierda mierda mierda, ¿cómo hemos podido ser tan estúpidos? ¿Cómo…?_

-… desaparecida. A saber dónde estará ahora mismo –dice el Director. Y, bueno, por lo menos no ha mencionado nada de muertes, ¿no?

-¿La… la encontrará, profesor? –ante esto, por supuesto, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore asiente. Cómo no, si es el mago más poderoso de su tiempo. O de la Historia, si nos ponemos.

-Me pondré a ello enseguida, Albus. Sólo necesito saber su nombre completo; me lo hará más fácil –Al asiente.

-Está bien. Se llama Roxanne Harris, Director. ¿Vale con eso?

&&&&&

Mientras tanto, Roxanne y el Sirius Black-perro acaban de hacer un descubrimiento realmente interesante. Bueno, sería interesante si alguno de los dos se hubiese leído Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, pero, como ninguno lo ha hecho, pues como que les da un poco igual.

Lo único que saben, ahora, es que están en un bonito pueblo semivacío llamado Little Hangleton, que la casona en la que han aparecido es la Mansión Gaunt –aunque de mansión ya poco- y que no es que el pueblo esté vacío; es sólo que los habitantes son medio murciélagos y no salen de día.

¡Ah! También se han encontrado con un bonito anillo viejo, en el suelo. Vale, lo de bonito podemos quitarlo, sí, pero no hace mal a nadie, y queda mejor que decir que el anillo de marras es totalmente antiestético.

-Lo que le habría gustado a Lily –murmura Ro, casi inconscientemente, y, ahora que, por primera vez en ni se sabe de tiempo, ha pensado en su amiga, se pregunta dónde estará. Y cómo. Y si Albus le habrá puesto ya los cuernos o se habrá estado quietecito.

-¿A Lily? –al parecer, Sirius Black ha tenido a bien eso de volverse humano un ratito. Más que nada para poder mantener una conversación en condiciones, o casi- ¿A qué Lily?

-A Lily Potter, por supuesto –dice ella, como si el mero pensamiento de que el anillo pudiera gustar a _otra_ Lily fuese extraño. Que lo es, porque, como ya hemos dicho, la joya es vieja y fea y falta de gusto.

-¿A la madre de Harry? –ante esto, Roxanne se echa a reír.

-¿La madre de Harry? ¿Crees que soy tonta? –considerando, probablemente acertadamente, que no es una buena idea ser sincero al responder, Sirius Black decide pasar de la pregunta.

-Bueno, si no es la madre de Harry Potter, ¿quién es?

-Pues su hija, claro.

Y Sirius Black se desmaya.

* * *

**Hum... No sé muy bien qué os habrá parecido, y seguiré sin saberlo, a menos que me dejéis REVIEWS. Jo, qué sutil y discreta que soy, ¿eh?**

**Danny**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: esto no es mío. Lo vendí el mes pasado.**

**Notas: ¡ey! Qué prontito que he subido, ¿no? Hasta yo estoy sorprendida, aunque yo me sorprendo muy fácilmente. Esperemos seguir subiendo así de rápido; **_**but**_**, no os hagáis ilusiones. No muchas, por lo menos.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11. Lo que Hugo **_**no **_**quería ver**

**(o por qué ser un Gryffindor es malísimo para la salud)**

Hugo Weasley está ligeramente molesto. O muy molesto, depende de cómo se mire, claro.

En primer lugar, su _calvuladora_ muggle no ha funcionado. No sabe qué se supone que debía hacer, pero transportarles al pasado no entraba entre sus funciones, eso seguro.

En segundo lugar, Lily está insoportable. Bueno, no más insoportable que otras veces, claro, pero es que se nota más cuando su insoportabilidad no va dirigida a él. Porque, a ver, ¿qué es lo que tiene Lupin que él no tenga? Aparte de la licantropía, claro, que eso se lo puede quedar para él solito. Es incluso peor que cuando a su prima le dio por babear por el retrato de Dumbledore; entonces, por lo menos, Dumbledore estaba muerto, y no le devolvía las miraditas. Porque, en la mente de Hugo, Remus Lupin también babea por Lily. ¿Quién podría no hacerlo, al fin y al cabo?

Y, en tercer lugar, el único tipo con el que se entiende, más o menos, resulta ser el tal Pettigrew. Que, por lo que ha oído, fue/será una rata traidora y cabrona, lo que le resta muchos puntos.

Pero es que es simpático, el chico. Y le gusta el ajedrez, como a él, y juega bastante bien. No tanto como el propio Hugo, no, pero algo es algo.

Así que aquí está ahora, en la habitación que comparten, en mitad de un torneo ajedrecístico con Peter y con la copia de James Sirius Potter –que, casualmente, también se llama James Potter.

Y va ganando.

-Bueno, te toca, James –dice Peter, en ese instante. Hugo frunce el ceño; le fastidia enormemente jugar contra Potter, principalmente porque es _demasiado_ fácil ganarle. Como todo Ravenclaw que se precie, Hugo Weasley prefiere los retos intelectuales a la simple satisfacción de ganar por ganar tan Gryffindor.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, ahora él _es _un Gryffindor. Quizás debería replantearse sus prioridades.

Pero no hay manera. Y sigue aburriéndose enormemente, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ser un buen león y arrinconar a todas sus neuronas para que no puedan salir.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el rey de James Potter se rompe en pedazos. Peter ríe.

Hugo ya no lo aguanta más.

-Voy a dar una vuelta, ¿vale? –dice, pero es como si le hablara a la pared; los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación no hacen más que reírse, como si perder en un estúpido juego de ajedrez mágico fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

Estúpidos Gryffindor, piensa Hugo, y tropieza al bajar la escalera. Estúpidos Gryffindor y estúpidos escalones.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sirius despierta con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Como si se hubiese golpeado contra el suelo, repetidas veces; le recuerda a los tiempos en que, aún en Hogwarts, sufría algún _accidente_ en mitad de clases. Después de eso, normalmente, Remus y James le arrastraban donde fuera. Generalmente por las escaleras, por cierto, y agarrándolo por los pies.

Tarda un poco en darse cuenta de que están, de nuevo, en una casa. Que no es como si fuese tan raro, después de todo, pero le lleva a preguntarse, igualmente, qué narices hace allí. Más aún con una tipeja –más bien una ancianita- en postura de Príncipe-Besando-A-La-Bella-Durmiente; es decir, inclinada sobre él. Suerte que sus labios no llegan a tocarse; no se cree capaz de sobrevivir a semejante experiencia.

-¡Niña! –chilla la anciana, de golpe, cogiéndole por sorpresa. Tiene una voz agudísima y chirriante; le recordaría a una banshee, si conociera alguna. Como no la conoce, sólo le recuerda a su prima Bellatrix- ¡Ya se ha despertado!

¿Despertado? Como si hubiese estado durmiendo, todo ese tiempo…

Pero claro, Sirius no llega a quejarse. No le da tiempo, porque una silueta femenina entra por la puerta, y se arroja a sus brazos… para intentar estrangularle.

-¡Inepto! ¡Pues no vas y te desmayas! –chilla, en su oído- ¿Qué pretendías, eh? ¿Qué te cargara todo el camino?

Obviamente, Sirius, que por algo es Gryffindor y, por tanto, un poco burr… digoo, buena persona, se esfuerza por encontrar algún rastro de cariño y/o preocupación en la voz de la chica.

Nada.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, eso son futesas, ¿no? Quiero decir, que tiene algo más urgente de lo que preocuparse, algo que hace que la estima que le tenga esa loca parezca insignificante.

-Vale, vale, no lo volveré a hacer –miente. En realidad, no le ha parecido tan mala idea el hacer que ella lo cargue; además, no es como si lo hubiera pensado él, ¿no? Seguiría siendo culpa de Roxanne-. Sólo dime una cosa: ¿es verdad lo de que conoces a la _hija _de Harry Potter?

-Por supuesto que sí –murmura la chica, casi ofendida de que no la haya creído-, viene conmigo a Hogwarts, va a mi curso, a mi casa y, ¡joder!, salgo con su hermano.

-¿Que QUÉ?

-Prometiste no desmayarte –le recuerda ella, y Sirius se esfuerza (en serio) para no hacerlo.

-No me estoy desmayando –miente, porque, vale, un poquito sí que se ha notado desvanecerse. Pero no es como si fuese un Hufflepuff, ¿no?; puede aguantar cosas mucho peores.

-Ya.

-Pues eso.

Y se quedan callados. Los dos. Porque, a ver, ¿qué tienen que decirse?

-Esto… Roxanne…

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías explicarme más tranquilamente eso de los hijos de Harry? –inquiere, al cabo de un rato- Creo que no lo acabo de pillar del todo…

&&&&&&&&&&

Y Albus Dumbledore, solo en su despacho, no hace más que dar vueltas y vueltas. Hace un rato bastante largo que se fue su tocayo (o casi tocayo), así que ya no tiene necesidad de fingir que _no_ _está preocupado_. Porque, seamos sinceros, sí que lo está. ¿Quién no lo estaría, cuando acaba de descubrir algo como lo que él ha descubierto?

Pero supongo que todo quedaría más claro si lo explicamos desde el principio, ¿no?

Bien, podríamos empezar mencionando la regla más básica de la magia. De la magia del mundo de Harry Potter, por lo menos, porque en otros sitios no funciona tan así, claro; pero eso no viene a cuento.

En fin, volviendo al tema: esa primera, primerísima regla es la siguiente: la magia _tiene_ límites. Y unos límites muy definidos, por cierto; no existen magos todopoderosos, capaces de crear vida artificial o de sacar dinero de la nada; ni siquiera pueden hacer que los Chudley Canons ganen un partido. No, señor, porque esas cosas están dentro de la categoría de imposible, y ni siquiera un mago tan chachi piruli como Albus Dumbledore (o como Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, en su defecto) puede hacer imposibles.

Otro imposible es el del viaje temporal. Y vale, ahí entra algún listillo que me habla de los "giratiempos", o como se llamen. Y me dice: ¡ah!, pero es que Hermione y Harry _sí_ que viajaron en el tiempo (y así demuestra que se ha leído los libros, cosa que Albus Dumbledore no ha hecho; más que nada porque _vive_ en esos libros, claro, y también porque prefiere los de Epi y Blas), y cambiaron las cosas y eso…

Y vale, ahí no sé qué decir. Pero, como soy la autora y no tendría que decir nada, mejor será que lo explique todo Dumbledore. Tiempo al tiempo.

A lo que iba: Albus Dumbledore da vueltas por su despacho. Queda bastante raro, la verdad sea dicha, pero como nadie le ve (a excepción de Fawkes, y el pájaro ya está bastante acostumbrado a sus desvaríos) pues no importa. Y es que dar vueltas le ayuda a pensar, de alguna forma. Y Albus, en estos momentos, necesita pensar.

¿Cómo pueden haber llegado hasta aquí esos muchachos? Porque, como ya hemos dicho, _no se puede viajar en el tiempo._De ninguna de las maneras. O, por lo menos, no tan atrás; lo máximo son unas horas, o un día. Así que, o bien los chicos son unos magos absolutamente extraordinarios –lo cual no es tan raro, viendo a Lily; ya hemos dicho que el poder y la locura son directamente proporcionales-, o bien son unos mentirosos _muy_ buenos.

Y Albus Dumbledore no está seguro de querer descubrir cuál es la opción correcta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lily Evans no pretendía llegar a esto.

Bueno, o puede que sí que lo pretendiera, pero no taaanto. Y es que besar a Sirius Black no es nada emocionante, bien mirado, si el muchacho no se resiste. O participa.

Pero el chico se ha decidido por la resistencia pasiva, y claro, esto está saliendo mal. Muy mal. No es que Lily tenga una gran experiencia en besos, por supuesto, pero supone que un _buen beso_ no incluye que una de las partes se limite a apretar los labios contra los de la otra, ni que ambos cierren los ojos con fuerza, para no verse. No; un buen beso tendría que ser ligeramente más húmedo, más fiero; tendría que incluir caricias, algo de calor, a James Potter…

Oh. Dime que no he pensado esto.

Pero claro, ahí está Daisy para recordarle que sí, que lo ha pensado. Muy claramente, además. Y en voz alta.

-Lo sabía –dice Sirius, cuando se separan (más, porque ya estaban separados de antes), con voz rasposa y una molesta mirada de triunfo-, sabía que sólo estabas detrás de mí para… para llamar su atención, Evans. Lo sabía desde el principio, pero claro…

-No es verdad –responde ella, automáticamente. Lo dice en un susurro, porque no están solos en la Sala Común. O no deberían de estarlo; si se fijase mejor, podría ver que Lily Luna y Gilly se han largado. Por si había problemas, probablemente.

-Sí que lo es –y no parece ni humillado ni dolido ni nada (algo un poco raro, la verdad, pero es que es un Merodeador; no hay manera de entenderlos), sino un poco aliviado.

-No. No es por James… Potter –se corrige. Y decide mentir un poco más-. Es sólo… Bueno, me gustas –y, viendo que eso no se lo traga nadie, añade-, y pensé que estabas siempre solo, y que a lo mejor estando conmigo un par de días otras chicas querrían estar contigo y todos seríamos felices y te las podrías tirar a todas y…

-Soy gay –la interrumpe él, con una sonrisita divertida.

-Ya, bueno, pero eso no quita que… -y, justo entonces, el significado de la frase llega completamente al cerebro de Lily Evans, golpea a una de sus neuronas y provoca un efecto dominó. Si no fuera Gryffindor, se habría desmayado. Pero es de la casa de los leones, así que sólo chilla- ¡¿QUÉ?!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hogwarts es un lugar interesante. Muy interesante, en realidad, con todos esos pasillos y recovecos y aulas vacías. Como este por el que está pasando Hugo, que, si hay que ser sinceros, le da un poco de miedo. En condiciones normales, y siendo el Ravenclaw razonable que es, jamás habría pasado por aquí. Pero ahora es Gryffindor, ¿no?, y los Gryffindor _tienen_ que pasar por pasillos oscuros y fríos, llenos de puertas cerradas a ambos lados, y donde se oyen… ¿gemidos?

Esto empieza a olerle mal. Bueno, en realidad sólo le _suena_ mal, pero es una frase hecha.

Así que empieza a buscar el origen del sonido, empeñado en encontrar una explicación racional a su miedo –recordemos que Hugo sigue siendo Raven de corazón-. Sólo cuando lo encuentra se da cuenta de que, quizás, habría sido más feliz pensando que era un monstruo antropófago y algo parecido a James Potter. A los dos.

Cierra la puerta casi tan rápido como la ha abierto, pero claro, es tarde. Los ruidos de dentro han parado, y Hugo está seguro –sin necesidad alguna de comprobación, esta vez- de que unos muy avergonzados –y desnudos- Severus Snape y Remus Lupin estarán en ese instante separándose del… ehm… "cuerpo a cuerpo" que mantenían.

Así que, ante la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarlos, cuando salgan a hablar/matar, Hugo hace lo único sensato.

Corre. Corre como un descosido.

* * *

**Danny**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: míos son sólo el argumento y el chocolate.**

**Capítulo 12. Efectivamente, Sirius Black ES gay**

**(o de cómo Rubeus Hagrid va primero en el concurso de belleza masculino de Hogwarts)**

Hugo está… Vale, Hugo no está.

Como calmo y racional Ravenclaw que es, por supuesto, debería reflexionar tranquilamente y llegar a la conclusión de que nada de esto le importa. Como Weasley que es, lo que ha hecho es salir corriendo hasta estamparse contra una pared, ponerse rojo como un tomate y asustarse. Mucho.

Y encontrarse con Albus, por supuesto.

Sabe que no debería decirlo. Que lo que ha visto forma parte de la vida privada de los otros dos chicos, que no le interesa a nadie, y que debería guardárselo para sí. Pero es que es demasiada tentación. Además, ¿no es bueno compartir los problemas?

-¿Albus? –su primo se gira. La verdad, no parece muy interesado en lo que Hugo tenga que contarle; tiene cara de tú-habla-que-yo-no-te-escucho-pero-finjo-igual. Vamos, la cara que pone siempre todo el mundo cuando Hugo empieza a hablar. Excepto Rose, que pone cara de asesina.

-¿Qué quieres, Hugo? –por supuesto, el pelirrojo no tiene ni idea de que lo que le ocurre a Albus es que está mortalmente aburrido. Se ha pasado por la Sala Común de Gryffindor, claro, pero lo único que ha visto ha sido a una Lily Evans y a un Sirius Black hablando tranquilamente (todo lo tranquilos que pueden, siendo ellos), sin matarse ni nada, y a una pareja de chicos de segundo planeando alguna burrada. Así que ha vuelto a salir, sin intención ninguna, por supuesto, de encontrarse con Lupin, y ha acabado dando vueltas como un tonto. Un tonto aburrido.

-Pues… -y, por un momento, Hugo duda. No es asunto suyo, por supuesto; no es asunto de nadie, en realidad. Es decir, él ha oído hablar de Remus Lupin (su madre siempre lo pone de ejemplo, y, la verdad sea dicha, a su padre no le hace ni pizca de gracia), e incluso ha escuchado alguna palabra acerca del que sería el no-del-todo-Director-Snape, pero…

-¿Pues?

-Pues… -bah, al cuerno. Necesita decírselo a alguien-Pues he visto a…

Justo en ese instante, una sombra se cierne sobre ellos.

-Señor Smith, señor Wilde –interrumpe la profesora McGonnagall-, el Director quiere que suban a su despacho. Ahora.

* * *

Vale. Vale. De verdad, no es para tanto. ¿Que Harry Potter tiene cuarenta tacos? Tenía que llegar el día. ¿Que es tres veces padrino-abuelo? Cree poder soportarlo.

¿Que uno de los hijos de Harry lleva el nombre de Snivellus?

Ahí es donde está el fallo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se ha atrevido? ¡Cómo ha podido hacerle eso a su hijo, a mí, cómo ha podido hacerme esto a mí! –casi grita. Casi, porque la primera vez que gritó (que fue cuando Roxanne le dijo algo acerca de un tal Teddy Lupin entrando en Hufflepuff), la viejita dueña de la casa, la señora Jinglebells, le arreó un bastonazo que casi casi le rompe la cabeza. Olvidémonos del _casi_.

-Pues la verdad, no lo sé –admite Roxanne, que un poco sí que coincide con Sirius. Qué raro. Pero es que el gusto de Harry Potter para los nombres no podía ser más extravagante… y malo-. La cosa es que a Al le encanta su nombre. En serio. Obliga a la mayor parte de la gente a que digan su nombre completo, sobre todo en cosas oficiales.

A Sirius no le está sentando nada bien, esta avalancha de información. Le duele la cabeza, y seguro que se le está escapando algo, por la brecha esa que tiene. Aunque esté vendada.

-Y eso es todo. Más o menos –resume Roxanne. Por supuesto, se abstiene de decirle que hay más. Que Harry Potter consiguió, hace apenas año y medio, que el cuadro del Director Snape en Hogwarts tuviese un lugar de honor, por ejemplo. No quiere que Sirius vuelva a desmayarse.

-Así que he estado fuera del mundo veinte años… -murmura él, alucinado. Parece un trago bastante difícil de pasar, así que Ro, solícita, se decide a ayudarle.

-En realidad son algo más de veinticinco. Y no te preocupes; seguro que alguien se acuerda de ti. Un poco. Aunque lo mismo están todos muertos –que no es por hacer un mal comentario; es sólo que, por las pintas, la gente de la generación del tal Sirius Black tiene que tener como chopocientos mil años. Y entre las muchas cualidades de los magos no está la inmortalidad, todavía.

-¿Qué?-esta afirmación parece haber puesto a Black de los nervios. Más de lo que estaba- ¿Cómo que muertos?

* * *

Albus Dumbledore no tiene muy claro cómo va a afrontar esto. No, nada claro, en realidad.

Por una parte, como ya hemos dicho, tiene a tres –no, a tres no: a cuatro- posibles magos oscuros campando a sus anchas por el mundo, pervirtiendo a sus alumnos y, probablemente, planeando la destrucción de todo. Porque, claro está, es la única razón por la que uno viajaría en el tiempo, ¿no? A menos que lo que pretendan sea evitar que las máquinas lleguen a dominar la Tierra, para lo que tendrían que proteger a una mujer y a un Elegido y, sinceramente, duda mucho que McGonnagall vaya a tener un hijo capaz de salvar el mundo.

Por otra parte… Por otra parte, se le han acabado los caramelos de limón. Y eso en sí es una catástrofe mundial; seguro que lo han planeado los _posibles_ magos oscuros que han venido de visita. ¡Ah, si ellos supiesen lo predecibles que son!

Por suerte, no lo saben. Siguen creyendo que han llegado aquí sin que nadie lo note, y que no pasa nada de nada, porque sus planes saldrán perfectamente. Pero no. De ninguna manera.

De todas formas, y para asegurarse, Albus Dumbledore ha mandado a McGonnagall a que los busque. Será mejor acabar con todo esto ahora, antes de que tengan oportunidad de hacer más maldades.

* * *

Albus (Smith) está hasta las narices. ¿Qué tiene el viejo director contra él? ¿Tan simpático le parece?

Pero, de cualquier manera, y puesto que no hay nada mejor que hacer, sube a regañadientes las escaleras del despacho –otra vez-, seguido de cerca por Hugo. Quién sabe, lo mismo han encontrado el paradero de Roxanne. Le haría ilusión hablar con su novia. Y a lo mejor, si se pone muy pesada, acompañarla de tiendas. Hace mucho que no va de compras, ahora que lo piensa.

-Al… -empieza Hugo. Automáticamente, el moreno desconecta; es un sistema de defensa muy útil en la familia Weasley, la verdad. Lo utiliza la mitad del tiempo, en las reuniones familiares. Excepto cuando habla con Ted o con Fred, que le caen más simpáticos que el resto y dicen cosas más interesantes.

Siguen subiendo y subiendo –o, más bien, las escaleras siguen subiendo y subiendo-, y Albus empieza a pensar que hay algo que no va del todo bien. Es decir, Dumbledore no puede haber encontrado a Ro en tan poco tiempo, ¿no? Y no cree que quiera verles para preguntarles sobre la pintura de las paredes. Aquí hay algo que no encaja.

-… y estaban haciéndolo, Albus –esto último, Hugo lo dice casi en un susurro. Quizás es por eso que Al le presta atención. Cuando Hugo dice algo en voz muy baja, es que es algo inteligente y casi con sentido. Vamos, algo poco Ravenclaw.

-¿Haciendo qué? ¿Quiénes?

-Pues… pues ya sabes. _Eso_ –y casi, casi se sonroja. Más de lo que está. Al se muerde los labios para no reírse.

-¿_Eso_? ¿Qué es _eso_? –inquiere, divertido. Su primo es demasiado puritano, a veces.

-Pues estaban –y en un murmullo- _foll…ndo_, ya sabes…

Ahora sí, ahora Albus deja escapar la carcajada. Hugo se enfurece.

-Pues a mí no me hace gracia, ¿sabes? No me lo esperaba, y pensé que me moría de la vergüenza allí mismo, y… y… y no sabía qué hacer, porque es que es rarísimo, si lo piensas, esos dos, ¿no crees?, después de todo lo que dice mamá de ellos y la de veces que los menciona tu padre y… -y habría seguido hablando toda la tarde, claro, pero en ese instante llegan a la puerta.

-Pasad –se oye una voz desde dentro. Por alguna razón, a Albus le entra un escalofrío. Pero cruzan la puerta.

* * *

Lily Evans boquea. Intenta decir algo, pero, ¿qué se puede decir, en estas situaciones? Bueno, a excepción de:

-Dime que no vas detrás de Potter.

Pero, como esto habría sonado algo desesperadillo y tal, pues Lily no lo dice. Sólo se queda mirando a los ojos a Sirius Black, intentando encontrar un brillo, una chispa, una fogata que le diga que es una broma. Pero no.

-¿En serio?

Sirius asiente.

Daisy se ríe. Me lo imaginaba, comenta. Le mira mucho el culo al capitán de quidditch, ¿no te habías fijado?

Y no, Lily no se había fijado. Probablemente porque ella también estaba muy ocupada mirándole el culo al capitán de quidditch. Lo cual nos lleva, de nuevo, al hecho de que…

-¿Vas detrás de Potter?

De pronto, Sirius Black se echa a reír. Mucho. Y muy fuerte. Casi demasiado fuerte, deja caer Daisy, pero Lily decide darle una oportunidad y no matarle. Fingir que se cree que la sola idea le da risa, aunque le esté echando miradas que ni las de Lord Voldemort (pero que conste que sólo las supera porque el Señor Oscuro está aún ensayándolas, ¿eh?).

-¿De James? Evans, debes de ser el único ser viviente que considere eso. James es como mi hermano, ¿sabes?

Ya, ya, pero para eso está el incesto, ¿no?

_Cállate, Daisy. _

-Entonces, ¿no te gusta Potter? ¿Ni un poquito? –y más te vale decir que no, Sirius Black, porque como digas que sí…

-Nah. Además, es hetero. Declarado –anuncia, y suelta una sonrisita maligna-. Aunque, según tú, esa información no te importa en absoluto, ¿no, Evans?

Lily se sonroja, y suelta un bufido.

-¡Por supuesto que no me importa, Black! –miente. Sirius suelta otra carcajada- Y, aunque me importase, no es…

-¿Asunto mío?

-Ajá.

-Vale.

Se hace un largo silencio. Pero, como es un largo silencio Gryffindor, no dura más de cuatro segundos.

-Oye –empieza Lily Evans, otra vez.

-¿Qué? –casi sin darse cuenta, han ido a parar a uno de los sofás rojos y feos de la Sala Común. En Hogwarts no tienen ninguna idea de lo que es la moda, eso está claro.

-Y, entonces, ¿quién te gusta? –inquiere. No es como si le interesase, claro que no, porque Lily no es de esas chicas a las que les gusta cotillear. Ni un poquito.

Pero interesarse por la vida de los demás está bien, ¿no? Es de buena educación.

-Pues…

No se dan ni cuenta, por supuesto, de la entrada de los niños de segundo. Tampoco se fijan, diez minutos más tarde, en que Albus Severus _Smith_ entra y sale de la Sala Común, aburrido. Y es que están demasiado concentrados; Sirius parece tener dificultades para decidirse, y acaban de abrir una votación (con sólo dos votos) para descubrir quiénes son los tíos más guapos de Hogwarts.

Que vaya ganando Hagrid nos da una idea de los pocos candidatos que llevan.

-Muy bien, Black –dice Lily-, ahora propongo yo.

-Vale. ¿Quién?

-Uhm… -y Lily se lo piensa un poco. Un poco mucho. Podría, por supuesto, proponer a James Potter, pero eso significaría dar a entender cosas que no son. Así que mejor- Smith. El nuevo.

-Se parece a James –es todo lo que dice Sirius.

-En absoluto –protesta Lily-. Tiene los ojos de otro color, y la nariz más grande, y el pelo más oscuro y las gafas son distintas y mide tres centímetros menos y James no tiene pecas ni usa esa colonia ni…

-Evans –interrumpe (maleducadamente) Sirius-. Ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta de tantas cosas, y duermo con ellos. ¿Estás segura de que a ti James…?

-Retiro a mi candidato –se apresura a decir ella, toda roja y bajando la vista-. Mejor… ¡Lupin!

-¿Remus?

Y el susodicho Remus Lupin se deja caer en el sofá, con ellos. Tiene cara de estar bastante nervioso, y, a juzgar por la forma en que se retuerce las manos, lo está.

También está muy rojo.

-¿Habéis visto a Wilde? –pregunta. Lo dice con un tono medio desesperado, y cuando Sirius y Lily niegan con la cabeza no se tranquiliza en absoluto- Es que tengo que hablar con él y…

-¿Qué ha hecho? –Lily, que es de naturaleza curiosa, no puede dejar de interesarse. A su lado, Sirius está ligeramente sonrojado; probablemente estaba preparado para hablar de Remus de la misma forma en que han hablado del resto de chicos/hombres de Hogwarts.

En cierto modo, y pensándolo bien, habría sido un tema de conversación bastante interesante.

-Es… algo personal –y claro, si hace unas horas Sirius Black no se hubiese dejado besar por ella para después confesarle que es gay, Lily no habría visto nada raro en esto. Pero digamos que está un poco desestabilizada, y que su teoría sobre Lupin ha resultado cierta… en Black. Lo cual no deja de ser extraño, claro, pero es que estamos en Hogwarts.

-¿Quieres salir con él? -¿qué? Es una posibilidad…

* * *

Lord Voldemort está eufórico. Pletórico. Radiante. Arrebatado. Entusiasmado. Resplandeciente. Animoso. Satisfecho. Embriagado. Y todos los otros sinónimos que queráis.

Y es que acaba de conseguir su primer Horrocrux. El primero de los futuros siete. Y sólo le ha costado doscientos cincuenta intentos.

Lo primero, por supuesto, ha sido situarse. Y es que, para demostrar que es un mago tenebroso a la última, Tom… digoo, el Lord se ha comprado una escoba Ni-en-bus 100. Lo mejor de lo mejor, vamos.

Por supuesto, y como es astuto y fabulosamente poderoso, pronto se ha dado cuenta de que Nagini no sabe montar en escoba; la solución: se la ha puesto de turbante. Así, además, cubre un par de pelillos que le faltan –un par de millones, porque se está quedando pelón-, y queda cool.

Luego se ha dado cuenta de que a la escoba le faltaba gasolina. A regañadientes, ha ido a repostar –pero que conste que, como es malo, ha robado un paquete de galletas en la gasolinera, ¿eh?

Más tarde, Lord Voldemort se ha fijado en que fallaban los intermitentes. Y, por muy malo malísimo que se sea, una multa es una multa. Así que ha ido a arreglarlos.

Y ya por último, cuando casi había despegado, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado se ha acordado de que no sabe montar en escoba. Es más: le dan pánico las alturas.

Así que ha tirado la Ni-en-bus 100 a la basura.

Al final, ha acabado yendo a cometer su vil asesinato en taxi. Pero lo ha conseguido.

Y ahora, como ya tiene su primer horrocrux-agenda preparado, ha decidido celebrarlo. Pero no en el bar de la otra vez, no; lo mejor será ir a una discoteca muggle, que están muy de moda y tienen lucecitas y tal, y donde seguro que da miedo.

Así que Tom Riddle se está preparando, porque hasta un mago tenebroso tiene que cuidar su imagen, ¿no?

* * *

**Danny**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío.**

**

* * *

**

**El Experimento 13. Los seguidores del Lord Oscuro**

**(o las múltiples ventajas que tiene ser invisible. Y desventajas)**

**

* * *

**

-¿Quieres salir con él? –es una posibilidad, ¿no? No hay nada de malo en preguntar, no señor, y menos aún después de lo de Sirius. Así que Lily lo deja caer, así como de paso; la mirada que le echa Lupin, al escucharla, no significa nada de nada.

La de Sirius Black puede que sí que signifique algo.

-¿Con Wilde? –ehm… Si Lily fuese una chica fácil de asustar, ahora mismo estaría corriendo a la puerta. Lo han dicho los dos. Igual tono, igual velocidad, igual _todo_. Como hermanos gemelos, o como si… como si…

-Bueno –se defiende, a falta de otra cosa que hacer. Además de ponerse roja, claro-, es una opción, ¿no?

-Lily, en serio, creo que deberías dejar de tomar lo que sea que has tomado –comenta Remus-. Te sienta mal.

Por supuesto, esto la enfurece. Un poco.

Hoy, precisamente, no ha tomado nada.

Así que se levanta del sofá, con un gesto muy digno –y un poco patoso- y se dispone a subir las escaleras de su habitación.

-Vamos, Evans, no te enfades –dice Sirius, con muy poco convencimiento. Pero poco poco.

De haber sido cualquier otra, por supuesto, esto la habría hecho irse más rápido. Pero hablamos de Lily Evans; que Black esté intentando que se vaya no hace más que impulsarla a quedarse. Así que, justo al llegar a las escaleras, se da la vuelta, y vuelve a sentarse.

-Vale, no me enfado –asegura. Luego le pellizca. Fuerte.

Sirius se queja.

-¡Ey! Eso ha dolido –por supuesto, esto Lily lo sabía perfectamente. Por eso lo ha hecho.

-Bueno, si no habéis visto a Wilde, yo casi que me voy, ¿eh? –empieza Remus, y luego añade-. No es cuestión de estar de carabina.

Si las miradas matasen, Remus Lupin estaría doblemente difunto.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter (ahora Smith) apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar antes de que una silla se le lance contra la cabeza. Suerte que, aunque el gusto por el quidditch se lo ha llevado James Sirius, los reflejos los tienen compartidos; esquiva como puede la silla voladora, rodando por el suelo, y la siente estrellarse contra la puerta, que se ha cerrado mágicamente.

-¡Director! –se queja, levantándose, y sin fijarse en absoluto en la cara de asesino del susodicho director- Creo que debería vigilar mejor a sus sillas; se le están descontrolando.

Por supuesto, el director Dumbledore no le hace ni caso. Se limita, en realidad, a lanzarle un _expeliarmus_ muy bien lanzado, y a dejarle sin varita.

-¡Oiga! –y es que Al es demasiado educado como para olvidar las maneras, aunque le estén intentando hechizar y, posiblemente, asesinar.

-¡Ah! ¡Caísteis, magos oscuros! –exclama entonces el director, completamente metido en su papel y sin darse cuenta de que los supuestos magos oscuros ni han caído ni tienen ni idea de qué va el asunto. Especialmente Hugo, que está aún parado en mitad de la puerta y al que nadie hace ni caso. Que no es, claro, como si no estuviese acostumbrado, pero sigue siendo molesto. Además, Albus (joven) no se ha mostrado asombrado ni nada con su traumatizante descubrimiento, y eso es bastante jorobante, la verdad.

-Oiga, que no somos magos oscuros –protesta el pelirrojo (su primo está muy ocupado intentando esquivar los rayos de luz de la varita de Dumbledore). Luego se lo piensa. En realidad, no está muy seguro de que Al no lo sea.

-¿Ah, no? –inquiere el director, con sorna- Y, entonces, ¿cómo habéis venido a parar aquí?

Ahí, Hugo no sabe qué contestar.

* * *

El Lord tiene seguidores.

Eso es, en sí mismo, una gran noticia. Por supuesto. Siempre es bueno tener seguidores, especialmente seguidores que, como estos, hacen exactamente lo que tú digas cuando tú lo digas, sin pensar.

Lástima que duren tan poco. Concretamente, lo que tarda en acabar la conga.

La discoteca muggle ha resultado ser genial. En serio, mejor de lo que Tom se esperaba; había música, alcohol y muuucha gente. Lo único que no cuadraba –no mucho, por lo menos- eran las edades; Tom… digooo, el Lord esperaba encontrar jóvenes ambiciosos y borrachos que le seguirían, en caso de ser sangre limpia y magos, o le invitarían a algo, por lo menos. Pero no.

Aquí, la edad media son setenta y ocho años. Realmente extraño, por supuesto, pero es que los muggles son raros. Muy raros. Así que, supone el Lord, no hay nada malo en quedarse por aquí un ratito. Hasta acabarse las siete botellas de whisky sin fuego, más o menos. Y terminar de bailar la conga, por supuesto.

* * *

James Potter se aburre. Eso, en sí, no es muy raro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lleva un rato enorme haciendo lo mismo: jugar al ajedrez. Todo tendría más gracia si hubiese ganado alguna partida, claro, pero Peter es _demasiado bueno_. Y eso que juega mientras lee un cómic muggle.

Bueno, de cualquier forma, lo interesante aquí no es Peter. Es James. Y su aburrimiento. Y cómo, por culpa de ese mismo aburrimiento, coge la capa invisible y baja corriendo –rodando, en realidad, porque se ha tropezado- por las escaleras. De alguna forma que probablemente tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que lleva puesta una capa invisible, nadie le ve. Y sale de la Sala Común.

En realidad, no es especialmente necesario el llevar la capa invisible. No es hora de estar en la Sala Común, y nadie le va a echar la bronca si le ve por ahí visible del todo, pero a James le gusta hacer pequeñas maldades tontas, y, además, ir invisible por la vida tiene ciertas ventajas.

Así como algunas desventajas, piensa al chocar con alguien. Y levanta la vista para encontrarse con una nariz enoooorme, y, un poco más allá, con una expresión ciertamente sorprendida.

Severus Snape. Snivellus, para los no amigos (es decir, para todos, se dice con una sonrisita tonta). ¿Qué se cree que hace aquí, tan cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor –en la puerta, en realidad- y sin morirse ni nada? ¿Eh?

Como hemos dicho, ir invisible por la vida tiene muchas ventajas. La primera, por supuesto, es que no tienes que molestarte en ponerte presentable, porque, aunque te cruces con Lily Evans, ella no se dará cuenta. Como ha pasado en la Sala Común –ahora que lo piensa, tendría que haberle dicho algo, a Lily. Pero estaba hablando con Sirius y con Remus, y parecía concentrada, y estaba muy guapa y, además, James quería ir a tomar el aire un rato.

La segunda gran ventaja de ir invisible es que nadie puede verte. Ni siquiera Severus Snape, aunque él quizás sí que huela, con esa pedazo de nariz. Sería una ventaja evolutiva, supone James. Pero vamos, a lo interesante: como James es invisible, puede _espiar_. Y averiguar qué hace aquí Snivellus, exactamente, además de contaminar el aire.

* * *

Sirius está un poco más tranquilo, ahora que Roxanne le ha dicho que era sólo un decir. Que no tienen por qué estar muertos, todos a los que conoció, y que, es más, por lo menos Lucius Malfoy está vivo. Aunque chochea, y lleva unas gafas ridículas.

Al fin y al cabo, ha dicho Ro, lo único que quería decir es que eres _viejo._

Eso no le ha sentado demasiado bien.

La señora Jinglebells entra en la habitación –cuchitril, más bien- con lo que parece un humeante plato de sopa. O de ácido sulfúrico, por el color.

-Toma, anda –dice-. Come algo -y, por si acaso iba a protestar (que pensaba hacerlo) le mete una cucharada en la boca.

Sirius desearía volver al Velo. En serio. O a Azkaban.

-Vamos, niña, dale tú de comer, anda –ordena, con un tono de voz que hace impensable la resistencia. Roxanne, que entiende de estas cosas, se apresura a obedecer, y pasa a ocupar el lugar de la viejecita, alimentando (torturando) a Sirius Black, que la mira con cara de odio profundo.

Se ríe. Un poco, claro, porque a la viejecita Jinglebells le molestan las risas continuadas. Dice que no es propio de una señorita (por lo visto, una señorita debe estar apropiadamente aburrida en todo momento), y, la única vez que Ro se rió largamente desde que llegaron a la casa, el bastonazo casi la mandó al otro lado del pueblo. Así que es mejor obedecer.

-Mátame –susurra Sirius, poniendo ojitos de cachorro abandonado. Ro sonríe un poco, y susurra:

-En eso estoy –antes de meterle otra cucharada en la boca. Por lo visto, para la ancianita el haberse desmayado le ha convertido en un inválido.

-Eres cruel –y pone un pucherito. Ro se tiene que morder los labios, aquí, para no sufrir un ataque de bastonitis aguda.

Ahora que se fija, Sirius Black no es tan viejo como pensaba.

* * *

Cuando sale de la Sala Común, Remus Lupin está nervioso. Histérico, casi. No hay nadie que haya visto a Wilde –tampoco es como si alguien se fijase, además-, y, a estas alturas, el chico podría haberle contado lo que ha visto a… a todo el mundo.

-¿Le has encontrado? –pregunta Severus, apoyado en un muro, justo enfrente de la Sala Común. Es una postura realmente peligrosa, por supuesto, porque en Hogwarts no faltan muros abiertos a otros lugares del mundo. O incluso a otras realidades.

-No le han visto –contesta Remus, y suspira, pasándose una mano por los ojos en un gesto de desesperación.

-Mierda.

Y es un pensamiento compartido, aunque el Gryffindor lo habría dicho de forma más suave. O no.

-Bueno, no es la forma en la que pensaba salir del armario, ¿sabes? –comenta, mirando de frente al moreno, que (por debajo de toda esa máscara impasible tan Severus Snape) parece bastante nervioso-, pero supongo que alguna vez habría que hacerlo.

-Esperaba que ese día estuviese lejos. Y que fuese algo un poco más –titubea, como buscando la palabra adecuada- controlable.

-Ya. Tú y tu maldito control –y, a pesar de todo, Remus Lupin esboza una sonrisa. A sus amigos no les va a gustar, piensa, pero luego se dice, ¡qué narices! A quien le tiene que gustar es a él, al fin y al cabo, ¿no? Y se acerca a Severus, y le besa.

Si alguien estuviese atento, podría oír cómo se desencaja la mandíbula de James Potter –que no verlo. Otra de las ventajas de ser invisible, suponemos.

* * *

**Danny**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: últimas noticias: se ha producido un robo en casa de JK. Rowling. Entre los objetos desaparecidos se cuentan un peine rosa, un bote de tinte rubio y a un tal Harry Potter. La policía afirma...

Qué gente más mala, ¿eh? -Esconde a Harry Potter en su bolsillo-

**Notas**: uff, hace una eternidad que no actualizo esto. Debería darme vergüenza, ¿no? Sobre todo porque este capítulo es cooooorto de narices y tal. Pero bah, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Al menos está aquí...

* * *

**El Experimento 14**

**La peor broma del Universo **

**(O una explicación racional sobre los principios electromagnéticos que hacen funcionar la magia. By Hugo Weasley)**

¿Alguna vez habéis tenido la sensación de que os están gastando la peor broma del Universo? James Potter, sí.

Es decir, que tendría esa sensación si lo del beso entre Remus y… _eso_ se quedase ahí. Vamos, que no es taaaan difícil conseguir una multijugos, ¿no? Seguro que es eso, se dice. Una broma. La peor broma del Universo, pero una broma, al fin y al cabo.

Pero no.

Bueno, o, si es una broma, ambos actúan bastante bien. Lo peor –o lo mejor, según se mire- ha sido el instante en el que han empezado a… bueno, a meterse mano. Por mucha multijugos que haya de por medio, sigue siendo el cuerpo de Snape, y James ya ha visto bastante, gracias.

Así que entra en la Sala Común, decidido a esperar a que Remus y Sirius –porque, obviamente, era Sirius el que se había hecho pasar por Snape; las malas ideas siempre son de Sirius- terminen. No pueden tardar mucho más, por supuesto, se dice. Sirius siempre ha sido impaciente; seguro que se muere de ganas de reírse de él.

Aunque, obviamente, con lo que James Potter no ha contado es con encontrarse con…

-¿La puerta se ha abierto sola? –y no, no nos referimos a la guapísima y perfecta pelirroja Lily Evans, no. Más bien…

-Nah; seguro que es James. Hey, Jimmy, ¿qué hay? –a ese, exactamente. A Sirius Loquesea Black, Canuto para los amigos y Pulgas cuando uno quiere meterse con él.

James deja caer la capa de invisibilidad, volviéndose -¿quién lo habría adivinado?- visible. Y quedándose pálido, por cierto. Mucho.

-Pe… pero… -empieza, tartamudeando- Pero tú… y tú… si tú estás aquí… fuera…-así es; James es conocido por su coherencia y por la inteligencia de sus frases.

-¿De qué hablas, Cuernos? –obviamente, Sirius no tiene cara de haber roto un plato en su vida, y mucho menos de haberse teletransportado y destransformado en medio segundo sólo para ver si le daba un infarto, pero es que Sirius nunca tiene cara de eso. Así que no es muy fiable.

De todas formas, ahora mismo James Potter no está para pensar mucho.

-¡Te voy a mataaaaar! –y, con ese poco original grito de guerra, se lanza encima de su mejor (y próximamente difunto) amigo, con cara de loco asesino con gafas. Porque sí, también se puede ser un loco asesino miope, aunque es menos efectivo.

-¡Potter! –en cualquier otra ocasión, por supuesto, el que Lily Evans le sujete antes de que se cargue a su amigo le habría parecido lo más maravilloso del mundo mundial, por eso de que incluye contacto físico y tal, y le habría detenido en un segundo.

Bah, para qué engañarnos. Ahora también lo hace.

-Lily… -es lo único que consigue articular. Demasiadas emociones fuertes en un solo día.

* * *

Por suerte o por desgracia, la conga ha terminado.

Ahora, el Lord se aburre. No es, por supuesto, que no tenga nada que hacer –al fin y al cabo, un mago oscuro tenebrosísimo _siempre_ tiene un plan. Algo que hacer, alguien con quien pasar el rato. ¿Qué os creíais?-; es sólo… Bueno, vale, no tiene nada que hacer.

Aunque, ahora que lo piensa, podría pasar el rato jugueteando un poco. La magia negra es interesante, y muy entretenida; crear zombies es una de las cosas que más le gustan, en realidad. Luego les hace bailar la canción de Thriller, de Michael Jackson. Lo que se puede llegar a reír, con eso.

Así que sí. Lo tiene decidido: va a poner en marcha su maléfico plan. ¡Muahahahaha!

Ahora sólo queda encontrar unos cuantos cadáveres dispuestos.

* * *

-¿Ah, no? –inquiere el director, con sorna- Y, entonces, ¿cómo habéis venido a parar aquí?

-Ya se lo hemos dicho –protesta Albus-, es culpa de Hugo y de su calculadora –y esquiva otra silla. Y otra. Y otra.

Ehm… ¿Cuántos invitados espera tener el director de una sola vez?

-Eeeeso es lo que dicen todos –le reprocha el hombre, al tiempo que levanta el sillón especialmente hecho para Hagrid. Ese va a doler.

-¡Pero es cierto, director! –ahora sí, Hugo interviene. Será mejor, se dice, acabar con esto pronto. Si lo explica bien, Dumbledore lo entenderá. Es bastante sencillo, en realidad-. Verá, la calculadora estaba encantada para trasladarnos de lugar, ¿sabe? Utiliza una combinación de ondas electromagnéticas que, al combinarse, generan un campo de energía plagado de protones que consiguen que el cuerpo del portador y de quienes le acompañen (siempre que tengan contacto físico, para que las partículas se puedan mover por ellos) se llene de energía que…

Media hora más tarde…

-… y así es como funciona –termina Hugo, recogiendo la pizarra improvisada. Frente a él, en dos de las sillas que su primo había esquivado antes, están ambos Albuses, mirándole con cara de pez-. Sencillo, ¿eh?

Su público asiente, sin cambiar de expresión. Demasiado complicado para unos Gryffindor, suponen.

-Aunque –añade Hugo, pensativo-, ahora que lo pienso, eso no explica el viaje en el tiempo.

Ahí, el director Dumbledore parece reaccionar.

-Eh, eso era lo que quería deciros –empieza-. Ahora que me habéis convencido de que no sois magos oscuros, que solamente estáis locos, quería deciros que es imposible viajar tan atrás en el tiempo. Absolutamente imposible.

-¿En serio? –inquiere Albus- Entonces, ¿estamos soñando?

-No.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿No?

-¡Que no! –estalla el director.

-¿No?

-¿Entonces? –interrumpe Hugo, sabiendo que su primo puede hacer la misma pregunta sin sentido un millón de veces. No sería la primera vez que les pasa, desde luego (el caso más reciente fue cuando le pidió salir a Roxanne, que a saber dónde estará, por cierto. Que ella dijera que sí dejó al pobre Albus en estado de shock. No volvió a verlos hasta las tres de la tarde del día siguiente, cuando se quedó dormido y la chica pudo arrastrarlo).

-Me temo que no habéis viajado en el tiempo –comunica Albus Dumbledore, todo serio-, sino entre dimensiones.

* * *

La señora Jinglebells ha decidido que ya está bien de gorronear. Que ya les ha dado suficiente sopa verde como para que le devuelvan el favor. Así que les reparte otras cosas. En concreto, una escoba a cada uno.

-Anda, queridos, limpiad un poquito el pueblo, que está muy sucio –y lo dice con un tono de voz que da a entender que _no _es una petición. Más bien una orden.

Así que aquí están los dos, barriendo las calles de Little Hangleton o como se llame, cruzándose sólo con algún gato viejo al que Sirius enseguida se pone a perseguir, y con la cercana promesa de más sopa radiactiva en cuanto vuelvan a la casa Jinglebells. Un planazo, vamos.

-Siiiiiiiriuuuusss –empieza Ro-. 'Toy cansada –y pone pucheritos de niña chica. Se le dan bien los pucheritos. Bueno, se le daban bien cuando el receptor no los ponía también, claro.

-Yo también –protesta Sirius, dejándose caer de culo al suelo. Luego la agarra del brazo y la obliga a bajar también. Que no es como si Ro fuese a protestar, claro, aunque estar tirada en el regazo de un hombre mayor al que casi no conoce no es especialmente agradable, supone.

O sí.

En fin, de cualquier manera, lo que nos interesa no es eso, exactamente. Es más bien el bicho que se les acerca por detrás sin hacer ruido, preparándose para saltar encima de ellos y…

-¡Pero se puede saber qué hacéis sin trabajar, holgazanes! ¡Desagradecidos! –y la señora Jinglebells les regala un bastonazo a cada uno.

Qué maravilla de mujer.

* * *

-Tranquilízate, Potter –pero nada. James Potter está en estado catatónico, ahora mismo, y a Lily le ha tocado la exasperante (o no tanto) tarea de cuidarlo.

_Vamos, admítelo_, murmura Daisy, maliciosa, _lo estás disfrutando de lo lindo._

Cállate.

_Oooohhh, ahí te he pillado. ¡Estás roja!_

¡Calla!

_Pero míralo, con lo mono que es, ¿por qué no admites de una vez que te…?_

Y ahí, Lily hace lo único que puede hacer para que Daisy se calle de una maldita vez. Besa en los labios a James Potter.

A su lado, Sirius se desmaya.

* * *

**Danny**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: ya no soy Jotaká; me he cambiado de nombre.**

**Notas**: bueno, capítulo sin demasiado sentido, subido porque sí, porque me apetece. Espero que no os haga odiarme mucho; de momento, y a petición no popular, me mantengo en mi línea, y no sucede nada de nada.

* * *

**El Experimento 15**

**Un viaje entre dimensiones**

**(o por qué no es bueno dar palmadas en la espalda)

* * *

**

-¿Entre dimensiones? –pregunta Albus por decimotercera vez. Es sólo por asegurarse, claro.

-Sí.

-¿Así que podemos hacer lo que queramos? ¿No cambiaremos el futuro?

-Ajá.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿En serio?

-¡Que sí!

-Vaaaaya –y es que, admitámoslo, suena bien. Más que bien, en realidad. Porque, ahora sí, pueden conseguir que sus padres, sus tíos y abuelos tengan una vida mejor. Y un poco más larga, en el caso de los últimos.

En la mente de Albus Potter, ahora Smith, un plan empieza a fraguarse.

* * *

A Hugo, por supuesto, no le parece tan buena idea. Es decir, que es genial, eso de poder crear un mundo mejor, de no repetir los errores del pasado (de otras dimensiones, en este caso), pero… pero esto, al fin y al cabo, también tiene sus desventajas, ¿no? Como el hecho de que, técnicamente, los Merodeadores de esta dimensión no tienen nada que ver con los de la suya propia y, por tanto, no son nada suyo. No hay parentesco, ni siquiera imaginado, puesto que –razona su mente Ravenclaw- probablemente en un futuro, en esta dimensión, Harry Potter no exista. O sea Harrietta, que también puede ser.

Por tanto, eso dejaría vía libre para que Lily se… encapriche con alguno. Con Lupin, por ejemplo.

Aunque, ahora que lo piensa, y teniendo en cuenta lo que sabe de Lupin (en concreto, que uno de sus hobbys incluye a Severus Snape y a un aula vacía), probablemente eso no debería preocuparle. No mucho, por lo menos. No, es más preocupante…

Nah, en realidad no hay nada preocupante. Es todo chachi piruli.

Habrá que encontrar otra cosa por la que quejarse.

* * *

Lord Voldemort tiene un plan. Uno infalible, que le permitirá dominar el mundo en uno coma cinco segundos.

Obviamente, y siendo el grandioso mago maléfico que es, no ha revelado ese plan a nadie. Ni siquiera a sí mismo, porque, claro está, así no hay ninguna posibilidad de que le plagien.

Pero en fin, lo que ahora nos tiene ocupados –tanto a los lectores como al mismísimo Lord- es otra cosa. Otra cosa bien diferente.

En serio, los inferis eran más fáciles de crear, antes. Mira, si no, a Grindewald, que le salían como churros; jo, si incluso la empresa muggle esa, _Umbrella_, los hace casi que sin querer –oficialmente, por lo menos. Pero, entre nosotros, ¿a qué clase de imbécil se le expande el mismo virus durante chopocientos mil videojuegos/películas/libros? ¿Eh?-. Así que, basándonos en la máxima universal de que los muggles no son capaces de hacer la O con un canuto, lo de crear inferís debe de ser como rascarse la nariz. Automático.

Puede que el fallo esté ahí. Y es que el Lord (gracias a una operación de cirugía estética chachi chuli de cuyo precio no vamos a hablar, pero que fue un poco demasiado bueno –en alguna parte tenía que estar el fallo, claro) no tiene nariz. Así que no se la rasca. Así que, por obvia regla de tres, tampoco le salen los inferis. Y eso que lleva media hora probando.

O una hora.

Bueno, si nos ponemos, admitiremos que ha sido hora y media.

Pero nada. Al final, se lamenta, va a tener que dejar lo de _Thriller_ para otro día. O bailarlo sólo con Nagini, y eso sí que no le apetece nada de nada –es que la muy torpe le pisa. En serio-.

* * *

Lily (Stevenson) se aburre. Podríamos decir, con esto, que es algo de familia, sí, que lo del aburrimiento lo lleva en los genes. Pero eso no es lo más importante.

En fin, no nos desviemos. La cuestión es que Lily se aburre, y eso que acaba de tener una conversación interesantísima con Eve Longbeard, que, como ha descubierto, es una chica con un gusto excelente para los hombres.

Quizás tenga que eliminarla. Al fin y al cabo, es la competencia.

Pero bueno, Eve se acaba de echar a dormir. Y sí, es por la tarde, pero a la chica esta le da igual; por lo visto, necesita dormir diecisiete horas diarias para que no le salgan arrugas. Dice que, probablemente, es como lo ha hecho Dumbledore, y Dumbledore es una autoridad en todo. Especialmente en cuanto a envejecer bien, han coincidido ambas.

Es igual. Lo importante es que Lily (Stevenson) se aburre. Muchísimo. Así que, después de dar veintitrés vueltas por la habitación de las chicas, cotillearlo todo, y decidir que la de los chicos (y propia) es más interesante, la pelirroja abre la puerta.

Le llegan voces, desde abajo. Voces de gente a la que medio conoce; están Abuelo y Abuela, y el tío abuelo Sirius, y… ¿Lupin? Sí, está Lupin.

Y lo que dicen no le gusta un pelo.

* * *

Roxanne está hasta las narices, en serio. ¿Qué se habrá creído la señora Jinglebells esta? ¿Eh? ¿Que tiene dos criados por el módico precio de tres tazones de sopa verde al día? Pues no, no, y no. Ni hablar. No ha movido nunca un dedo para ayudar en su casa, va a moverlo ahora que está en una ajena, ¡ja! Ni de broma.

Y menos con semejante individuo de ayudante.

-¡Sirius! ¡La escoba se coge al revés! –grita, exasperada. Bueno, o lo intenta, porque la garganta ya no le da para gritar; si acaso, para susurrar un poco. Pero es igual; ha repetido tantas veces lo mismo que el animago debe sabérselo de memoria- La parte con la que se barre no es el palo, ¿vale?

Añadamos a esto un golpe en la frente, que se le está poniendo roja de las palmadas frustradas que ha soportado a lo largo del día. Y digamos también que Sirius parece feliz, viéndola agobiada, frustrada, hasta las narices y con ganas de asesinarlo. Debería ceder a esos últimos instintos, a ver si se le quitaba la sonrisa.

Ahora que lo piensa…

-¡Muereeeeee! –y Roxanne Harris se lanza al cuello de Sirius Canuto Black, con tal mala pata que acaba en su regazo, lo cual –entre nosotros- no es especialmente efectivo cuando quieres ahogar a alguien. A menos que a quien quieras ahogar sea a ti misma, claro, en cuyo caso, a menos que levante un poco la cabeza, lo habrás conseguido.

-¡Gandules! ¡Vagos! –obviamente, y para terminar de arreglar las cosas, la encantadora dueña de, al parecer, todo Little Hangleton acaba de aparecer, escoba en mano (para qué la usará, queda fuera de toda especulación. Para barrer no es, eso desde luego) y cara de mala idea.

-¡Oiga, señora…! –pero, claro, justito cuando Roxanne iba a estallar y a soltarle un par de palabritas a la burr… buena mujer esa, tiene que hablar Sirius. Por supuesto.

-Culpa mía, culpa mía. No creerá que la encantadora señorita aquí ha hecho algo, ¿no? –y suelta una sonrisa de esas de billete de mil euros (es decir, falsa. Pero no digáis que no da gusto ver una), y le da una palmadita en la espalda a la anciana.

Mal hecho.

Mal hecho, porque la señora Jinglebells se desploma, no se sabe muy bien si porque se ha caído o para inspeccionar cómo han dejado el suelo.

Antes de que Roxanne pueda hacerse a la idea de que el asesino en serie no es tan mala persona, de que la ha defendido y de que, en realidad, no está tan mal eso de asfixiarse en su regazo, se encuentra con un problema más gordo.

-Ehm… Tú lo has visto, ¿eh? –suelta Sirius- Se ha muerto sola. Sin ayuda de nadie, ¿verdad?

Después de darle una patadita –fuerte- al cadáver (sólo para comprobar si de verdad es un cadáver, en serio. La segunda era de propina), Roxanne asiente.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

-Ajá.

-Ajá.

-Ajá.

-Pero, ¿y si huimos?

* * *

Eso… ¿Eso ha sido un beso? ¿En serio? ¿Un beso de Lily Evans? ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad de la buena? ¿En serio? ¿Pero en serio en serio serio? ¿Sí? ¿De verdad? ¿Un beso? ¿De Lily? ¿Un beso?

-¡Potter, despierta! Tu amigo se ha desmayado –por supuesto, la dulce voz de su amada le despierta de su ensoñación.

-Mierda.

-¿Qué pasa? –pero, claro, no va a decírselo. No va a decirle a Lily que odia a Sirius por desmayarse y hacer que corten el beso y porque sí, en general. ¡Ah!, y por transformarse en Snape para liarse con Remus ante sus narices y después teletransportarse a tiempo para ver cómo Lily le besa. Síp, por eso mismo le odia.

-Un momento –y es que James Potter necesita pensar en voz alta. Por si acaso alguno de sus pensamientos se le escapa, que siempre haya alguien cerca para atraparlo. Como a una snitch.

-¿Sí? ¿Vas a ayudarme con Black, o no? –vale, el tono de Lily ya es más normal; está empezando a mosquearse. Pero es que esto es importante.

-¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

-¿El qué? –_cuenta hasta tres, Lily_, se dice ella. Bueno, en realidad lo dice Daisy, pero es que ahora mismo coinciden.

-Lo de transformarse y destransformarse y entrar aquí sin que me dé cuenta –explica James, de forma clara y concisa.

-¿Cómo? –_corrección; cuenta hasta diez mil._

-Bueno, es obvio que ha sido una broma, ¿no? –ante la cara de pez (cabreado) de Lily, James se apresura a explicarle lo que ha visto.

Cinco repeticiones más tarde, cuando, al fin, Lily ha conseguido entender _algo_ de entre las paparruchas de James Potter, Sirius Black despierta. Y todo vuelve a empezar.

-… así que tienes que decirme cómo lo has hecho, Canuto –pero, claro, Sirius Black está demasiado pálido y aterrado y catatónico como para explicarle nada.

-Potter, Sirius ha estado conmigo tooooodo el rato –salta Lily, cabreada-, así que es imposible que haya hecho nada. ¿Vale?

-Va… vale –y sí, Lily impone mucho cuando se cabrea. Así que lo mejor es estar de acuerdo con ella en todo; sería más difícil si no estuviésemos hablando de James Potter, claro.

-Muy bien; aclarado este asunto… -empieza la pelirroja de nuevo. Sin embargo, y aunque estamos hablando de James Potter, cuyo mundo empieza y acaba en Lily Evans, también está presente Sirius Black, que, por muy pálido y a punto de desmayarse que esté, conserva algo de sentido común. No mucho, eso sí.

-Ehm, oye, Lily –interrumpe. Malo-, si yo estaba contigo, y Peter está en la habitación, ¿quién narices estaba con Remus?

Uhm. Buena pregunta, en realidad.

-Podemos preguntárselo a él.

* * *

Remus Lupin no se esperaba esto. No, no, no, Remus no se esperaba encontrarse en mitad de una discusión en la que el tema a tratar es él mismo, y que, por cierto, no tiene nada que ver con la licantropía. Por una vez.

-Ehm… ¿Por qué os calláis? –podría haber hecho una pregunta más inteligente, por supuesto que sí. Al fin y al cabo, es el listo, el niño bueno de los Merodeadores. Pero acaba de entrar en su Sala Común, justo cuando Lily decía algo sobre preguntarle cierta cosa a él, y James parecía dispuesto a intervenir, pero, al verle, ha decidido no hacerlo. En realidad, ha cambiado su frase por una mirada llena de… de muchas cosas, ninguna de ellas buena.

-¿Es una broma, Remus? –es Sirius el que lo pregunta. El pobre licántropo está un poco perdido, claro, pero, conociendo a sus amigos, enseguida se imagina por dónde van los tiros. Sobre todo al ver la capa de invisibilidad tirada en el suelo (bueno, en realidad no la ve. Lo que pasa es que tampoco ve suelo).

-Ehm…

-¡Dime que lo habías planeado, por favor! ¡Era una ilusión, tiene que haber sido una ilusión! –chilla, de pronto, James, cuya estabilidad mental parece peligrar un poco más que de costumbre; no así sus dotes dramáticas, que siguen tan en activo como siempre.

-Eh… Yo…

-¿Estás liado con Snivellus? –Sirius, de nuevo. Reconocible, entre otras cosas, por su falta de tacto.

Remus enrojece hasta las orejas.

-Eh… Puede… -vamos, Remus, se dice. Enfréntate a ellos; son tus amigos. Tienen que comprenderlo.

Je, lo mejor será salir por patas.

-¿Cómo que puede? –el grito de Sirius Orión Black, alias Canuto, alias _Señor Black, está usted castigado… de nuevo_, hace temblar la Sala Común. Bueno, o lo haría, pero Hogwarts es un castillo muy viejo y muy sólido, y no tiembla.

-¡Vale! Pues sí –no le sale tan fuerte, tan seguro como habría querido, claro, pero es algo. Está dejándolo claro, de todas formas. Sí, está saliendo con Severus, y no se avergüenza, intenta decir.

Casi lo consigue.

-¿Qué? –esta última voz no ha sido de Sirius. Ni de James. Ni de Lily… bueno, vale, de Lily sí, pero de Lily Stevenson, no Evans. Y viene seguida de un millón de lágrimas, y de un chillido de dama ultrajada, y de un huracán pelirrojo que se le tira encima, sin razón alguna, al parecer, y empieza a golpearle.

Y a tocarle el culo, de paso.

* * *

¿_Reviews? Son sanos, en serio, y adelgazan._

**Danny**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: bueno, he tardado un poco más de lo que esperaba. Y es que mi internet está de viaje, al parecer, así que podemos considerar esta multi-actualización (hey, que he subido varios fics) como algo inusual. Vamos, muy raro. (Y que merece reviews)

* * *

**El Experimento 16. El nacimiento de una criminal **

**(o frases que no deben decirse en una reunión social, como "estás muerto, ¿sabías?") **

En fin, tampoco es taaan grave, ¿no? ¿Y qué si se ha confundido de hechizo? Hasta los magos más perversos del mundo mundial tienen derecho a una equivocación, de vez en cuando. Eso no les hace menos malignos, ¿no?

Además, no es como si, en vez de crear inferis, el Lord hubiese creado mariposas, o Teletubbies. No. En realidad, todo mago oscuro debe de abrir un portal en el tiempo al menos una vez en su vida. Claro. Y él no podía ser menos.

Así que, obviamente, tampoco hay mucho problema. No, no pasa nada. Sólo ha confundido un par de letras en el hechizo, así que, partiendo de la base de que ya era maligno, ahora debe de ser peor. Lógico.

Y una especie de túnel de luz en mitad de la noche queda muy malvado, ¿verdad? Sobre todo cuando, de él, surge una figura. Perversa, seguro.

Así que Lord Voldemort suelta una carcajada maléfica, que le sale un pelín más nerviosa de lo normal. Es decir, bastante patética. Y se abraza a Nagini y, cuando la figura que está surgiendo del portal de luz blanca que, supuestamente, debía de haberse convertido en un inferi se le acerca, echa a correr. Maléficamente, eso sí.

Que uno tiene su orgullo.

%%%%

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore es, sin duda, uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, pero no es adivino. No mucho, por lo menos.

Así que, obviamente, no es capaz de imaginarse que, en algún punto perdido de Gran Bretaña, una gran amenaza, una amenaza como nunca habría imaginado, acaba de nacer. Pero algo se huele.

De todas formas, está demasiado concentrado en sus alumnos de intercambio dimensional como para molestarse en futesas. Y es que, ahora mismo, Albus Smith (o Potter, porque, ahora que lo piensa, tampoco es necesario que se cambie el nombre. Es decir, que probablemente no vaya a existir nunca en esta dimensión, así que da un poco como que igual, ¿no?) tiene una sonrisilla maliciosa, y los ojos brillantes, y parece estar pensando en algo muy, muy malo. Como en robarle todos los caramelos de limón, por ejemplo.

-No sé en qué estás pensando, pero no creo que… -empieza, con un tono preocupado. Al le ignora hábilmente; es una capacidad innata en él, fruto, probablemente, de su sangre Weasley.

-¡Es genial! –grita, de golpe, y suelta una risotada bastante preocupante- ¡Voy a hacerlo!

Y, sin dejar que nadie le pregunte qué es lo que va a hacer, Albus Smith sale del despacho de su tocayo. Y da un portazo.

El director se vuelve, entonces, hacia el otro chico, Hugo. Y le mira, interrogante.

-Ni idea –dice el pelirrojo-. Mi primo tiene unas ideas muy raras.

* * *

Remus no tiene muy claro qué hacer, la verdad. Por supuesto, podría quitarse de encima a la pelirroja (o intentarlo, por lo menos; él podrá ser un hombre-lobo, pero lo que es Lily Stevenson, es una mujer-lapa, por lo menos), pero entonces perdería su escudo humano. Y, por las miradas que le lanzan Sirius y James, esa no sería una muy buena idea.

Así que traga saliva, y aguanta el abrazo/toqueteo de su compañera de habitación, que, además, está llorando. O eso parece. Y repite cosas como "cómo has podido", "yo confiaba en ti" o "lo nuestro ha terminado, Lupin", todo ello en un tono melodramático parecido al que suele usar James. Qué mal rollo.

Por suerte o por desgracia, todo eso se acaba más bien pronto. En concreto, en cuanto se abre la puerta de la Sala Común y entra, como un torbellino, Albus Smith. Parece feliz y contento. Emocionado, casi.

Esto pinta mal.

%%%%

Sirius está en estado de shock. Tanto que no consigue desmayarse.

En realidad, le ha venido bien que la copia de Lily Evans haya bajado corriendo a tirarse encima de Remus; no sabe lo que habría podido hacerle, si no. ¿Severus Snape?¿Snivellus? ¿Y lo reconoce tan campante?

Esto no puede ser real, se dice. No, no hay manera de que lo sea; en realidad, debe de ser culpa del estrés. Está soñando, sin duda. Es una pesadilla. Ahora, seguramente, entrará McGonagall en ropa interior, o Dumbledore bailando la pelusa.

Pero no. Más bien, lo que entra es un chavalillo medio copia de James Potter, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara y los ojos chispeando de emoción. Si el shock no le durase todavía, Sirius Black echaría a correr. Sobre todo cuando escucha a Al decir:

-¡Hey, Lils, adivina! ¡No hemos viajado en el tiempo! –Y sí, todos sabían que el chaval estaba un poco mal de la cabeza (y que pinta como para que Velázquez se revuelva en su tumba, también), pero es que esto lo confirma. Lo de la pintura no; lo de la cabeza.

-¿De qué se supone que hablas? –Lo único bueno (o malo, según se mire) de esa entrada espectacular es que ambas Lilys (y es que son copias hasta en los gestos) se han dado la vuelta hábilmente, y que Stevenson ha dejado de manosear a Remus. Un poco.

-¿No es genial? –Sea de lo que sea esto de lo que habla, a Albus Smith debe parecerle alucinante. Je, ya que se pone, piensa Sirius, podría invitar a algo. Estaría bien.

-¿Qué se supone que es genial, Al? –pregunta, con un suspiro exasperado, Lily Stevenson. Tiene cara de estar deseando matar al muchacho, y se aprieta con los dedos el puente de la nariz. Ha dejado de lado, incluso, a Remus; ni siquiera le presta atención.

-Que estábamos equivocados, Lily –explica el chico, ilusionado-. Que la calvuladora esa no nos hizo viajar en el tiempo.

-¿En serio?

-¿Cómo que viajar en el tiempo? –Esa, por supuesto, ha sido la otra Lily. Cómo no.

Aunque, ahora que lo piensa, Sirius también debería de estar preocupado por esto. E interesado.

Ya sabía él que había algo que no encajaba, en toda esa historia de los chicos nuevos. Ja; de esta no salen sin que le cuenten todo.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con vosotros –Y, con esa frase, Albus Smith desecha la pregunta de su abuela (que, por supuesto, en esta dimensión no tiene por qué ser su abuela, ni abuela de nadie, en realidad), volviéndose de nuevo hacia su hermana-. Lily, resulta que lo que hemos hecho ha sido –Insertar un _tatatachán_, por favor- viajar entre dimensiones.

Durante unos segundos se hace el silencio. Luego:

-Ah. Pues vale.

* * *

Roxanne Harris está un poco… nerviosa. Algo absurdo, por supuesto; sólo es un guardia haciéndoles preguntas, claro. ¿Buscáis dónde quedaros? ¿Venís mucho por aquí?, cosas así.

Pero es que Little Hangleton está a sólo unos kilómetros. Vale, sólo a unos doscientos kilómetros (según Sirius, al menos, que es el que les ha aparecido. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta el historial de ese hombre, lo mismo están a tres centímetros). Y en Little Hangleton está el cadáver de la señora Jinglebells; que lo mismo, con lo viejabrújovitch que era la tipa, nadie se molesta en encerrar a su asesino, pero por si acaso.

Así que, mientras Sirius Black pone su mejor cara de "no-he-roto-un-plato-en-mi-vida", que, obviamente, le hace muchísimo más sospechoso, ella se limita a no mirar mucho al simpático guardia que se empeña en que vayan a comer al restaurante de su hermano. Qué bien.

Cuando, al fin, logran librarse de su… consejero forzoso, tanto Sirius como ella coinciden en una cosa.

-Qué peñazo de tío –comenta él. Y, bueno, Roxanne iba a decir que había estado muy cerca, el que los cogieran, pero tampoco es un mal comentario, así que asiente.

-Más bien. Pero al menos sabemos de un buen restaurante.

-Y no tenemos dinero para pagarlo –le recuerda Sirius. Cómo odia que lleve razón.

Y es que, además de un poco nerviosa, Roxanne Harris está hambrienta. Mucho. No tanto como para echar de menos la sopa verde radiactiva, claro, pero casi. Y eso es peligroso.

-¡Pero yo tengo hambre! –protesta, en su mejor tono de niña mimada y quejica. Al parecer, funciona.

-Está bien –suspira Sirius, resignado-. Veré qué puedo hacer.

Y se mete en la primera tienda de comida que pilla. Y, al segundo, sale corriendo a todo correr, cargado con lo que parecen paquetes de deliciosos pasteles. A Roxanne se le hace la boca agua, la verdad. Por lo menos, hasta que él grita:

-Pero, ¿eres tonta? ¡No te quedes ahí; tenemos que correr!

Y así es como Roxanne Harris se introduce, sin aviso ni nada, en el mundo del crimen desorganizado.

Para Remus, la situación acaba de dar un giro inesperado. Para mejor, por cierto, porque la verdad es que prefiere cuando las miradas asesinas de Sirius y James van dirigidas a alguien que no es él. Sinceramente.

Aunque, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista –el punto de vista de alguien que no estaba asustado y a punto de huir de sus propios amigos, por supuesto-, el asunto resulta… extraño. Muy extraño.

-¿Cómo? –consigue, por fin, preguntar Lily Evans. Muy típico de ella; la pregunta justa en el momento indicado.

-¿Cómo qué? –Aunque, al parecer, tanto Albus como la otra Lily son un poco espesitos.

-Que cómo narices habéis viajado entre dimensiones –explica la pelirroja número uno, pacientemente. Es decir, con cara de asesina en serie-, y que qué se supone que significa eso.

-¡Ah! –Y, por fin, Albus Smith parece enterarse de a qué se refiere. Más o menos-, verás, resulta que usamos la calvuladora de Hugo para, supuestamente, viajar en el espacio. Y viajamos tanto, tanto, que cambiamos de dimensión.

-Pero –añade Lily Stevenson- nosotros y Dumbledore pensábamos que había sido un viaje en el tiempo, claro. Por eso de que aquí es mil novecientos setenta y tantos, y en nuestra dimensión es el dos mil y pico. Año más arriba, año más abajo, claro.

Y todo esto lo dicen con una sonrisa.

-O sea –Remus está intentando enterarse. En serio. Está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, pero es que estos tipos…-, o sea, que vosotros venís del futuro…

-Sí, pero del de otra dimensión –aclara Albus-. Así que, a lo mejor, ese no es el futuro de esta dimensión.

-¿Eso sería bueno? –inquiere James, de pronto. Probablemente ya se haya imaginado a sí mismo como jugador de quidditch profesional, o como cantante de pop, o… quién sabe- Quiero decir, que si mi vida es fantástica y tal… Bueno, ¿cómo es? ¿Cómo soy? ¿Me conocéis?

Los dos interrogados se miran entre sí, antes de decidirse a hablar.

-Bueno –empieza Lily-, la verdad es que no te conocemos. Recuerda que han pasado más de cincuenta años en nuestra dimensión, así que…

-¿Tengo sesenta y tantos? –pregunta Sirius de pronto, asustado. Su cara de horror es digna de una foto- ¡Estaré lleno de arrugas! ¡Es… es horrible!

-Pues… la verdad, creo que no tienes muchas arrugas –interviene Albus. El rostro de Sirius se ilumina-. En realidad, creo que no tienes mucho de nada. Ninguno de vosotros –Ante la mirada interrogante de, en general, toda la sala (sí, incluso de Lily Stevenson. Qué le vamos a hacer, la chica también está intrigada), el muchacho se apresura a explicarse-. Quiero decir, que estáis muertos. Así que no tenéis que preocuparos por las arrugas, Sirius.

Por algún motivo que Albus no alcanza a comprender, los demás no se han tomado esto demasiado bien. A saber por qué.

* * *

**Danny**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío. Nada de nada, que conste.

**Notas**: siento de verdad la tardanza, en serio. Espero que compense.

**Advertencias**: ligerísimo crossover. Vamos, que casi ni se nota.

* * *

**El Experimento 17. Skeletor**

**(O la mejor manera de convencer a un cuadro)**

En realidad, y después de todo, James supone que no está tan mal, su futuro. Es decir, que dará su vida por salvar a su hijo, que a su vez destruirá a un mago oscuro horrible y salvará a toda la humanidad, así que, en general, su muerte será un acto heroico y desinteresado. Y un poco puñetero, también.

-Pues vaya mierda –dice Sirius. Es básicamente lo que ha dicho, desde que empezó toda la explicación, hará como una media hora. Vaya mierda por aquí, vaya mierda por allá; más o menos su conversación normal.

-Sí, ¿verdad? –esa es Lily Stevenson. Sinceramente, la muchacha le está dando escalofríos; desde que se ha enterado de lo del cambio de dimensiones, no hace más que acercarse a Remus. Mucho. Es decir, más que antes.

Casi que prefiere a Snape.

-Pero lo único que nos habéis contado es el futuro de Potter –protesta Evans. Jo, está preciosa hasta cuando protesta; James cree que eso debería estar prohibido, pero nadie le ha hecho caso hasta ahora. A lo mejor si habla con Dumbledore…

Pero en fin, concentrémonos. Lo importante es que, como dice Evans, sólo se han enterado de un futuro, hasta ahora. Así que quedan los demás.

-Bueno, es que ese es más o menos tu futuro, Lily –explica Albus-. Como estabais (¿estaréis?) casados y viviendo en la misma casa y tal, pues Voldie os liquida a los dos de un plumazo. Así es más fácil, ¿no?

Y James, en este punto, cree que va a gritar, o a cometer una locura. Bueno, vale, lo de la locura no sería nuevo, pero es que esta vez tiene un buen motivo para cometerla, ¿no?

-¡AAAAHH! –chilla. Los demás no le prestan demasiada atención; probablemente están acostumbrados- ¡Evans, te dije que te casarías conmigo! ¡Te lo dije!

Hehe, ahí nadie puede llevarle la contraria. Ni siquiera ella.

* * *

Remus no puede creer lo que oye. ¿James y Lily? ¿Casados? ¿Siendo asesinados por alguien que no son ellos mismos? Es extraño. Muy extraño. Es… bueno, no tan extraño como, por ejemplo, que le dijeran que Sirius fue (o va a ir) a Azkaban por un crimen que no había cometido, o que él mismo sería profesor de Hogwarts y después se casaría con una chica un tanto extraña con la que moriría después de tener un bebé, pero se acerca. Se le acerca bastante.

-Eso… eso es imposible –protesta, en voz baja. James sigue un poco en su mundo, restregándole por la cara a Evans que se lo había dicho, que se lo lleva diciendo desde primero. Ella parece a punto de hechizarle.

-Bueno, imposible no es –explica Lily. Luego sonríe. Malo-. Somos prueba viviente de ello, ¿no?

-¿Sois sus hijos?

-¡No! ¿Cómo narices vamos a ser sus hijos, Sirius, si llevan casi cincuenta años muertos? ¿Eh? –Y, bueno, ahí el razonamiento de Albus parece… lógico. Razonable, incluso. Así que Remus decide hacerle caso.

-¿Entonces?

-Somos sus nietos, obviamente –deja caer Lily (Stevenson), con una sonrisa. Luego le abraza un poco más fuerte.

-¡¿Que QUÉ?

* * *

Lord Voldemort está, por así decirlo, asustado.

Nah, decir asustado es vulgar, casi muggle. Más bien está aterrorizado.

Veamos… Siguiendo la línea temporal de los acontecimientos, la cosa va como sigue:

Al terminar de abrir una brecha espacio/temporal en el universo (de forma obviamente maléfica, claro, aunque sin querer), Tom salió corriendo y corriendo y corriendo, con Nagini sobre la cabeza haciéndole de gorro. Corrió y corrió tanto que, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en un pueblo. Y, vale, el pueblo estaba sólo a un par de kilómetros del portal espacio/temporal, pero qué más daba. Necesitaba un trago.

Ya que se ponía a beber, claro, el Lord decidió que necesitaba algo más de entretenimiento. Como un libro. Como, por ejemplo, el libro de magia oscurísima y muy mala que había utilizado para intentar invocar a los inferis y que una vez le había servido para teñirse el pelo de azul eléctrico.

Así que se puso a leer, justo por la página donde estaba el hechizo. Y claro, ahí fue donde se dio cuenta.

De inferis, nada. En el libro sólo hablaban de demonios y de bichos feos feos, y que además no sabían bailar la de _Thriller_.

Excepto por uno.

Bueno, en realidad, y fijándose bien, a lo mejor el tal Skeletor* tampoco sabe bailar lo de _Thriller_. Lo más probable es que se enrede en la capa, al menos.

La cuestión es que, ahora que sabe a quién narices ha traído por el portal espacio/tiempo, el Lord está ligeramente preocupadillo. Pero vamos, que casi nada, ¿eh? Total, por haberse traído a un Señor Oscuro muuucho más poderoso y con más mala idea, y que ni siquiera tiene una serpiente de mascota. ¿Por qué iba a preocuparse?

* * *

Roxanne no está hecha para esto. La vida de delincuente no es para ella, desde luego; es demasiado cansada para su gusto.

Y es que llevan dos días corriendo. Bueno, no literalmente, claro (eso no hay quien lo aguante), sino de forma figurada. En realidad, llevan dos días sin poder pararse en ningún pueblo, porque, como lo que tienen es hambre y no dinero, Sirius "coge prestadas" demasiadas cosas sin intención de devolverlas. Así que corren.

El último sitio donde han llegado es un pueblucho de mala muerte, aún más pequeño que Little Hangleton (y eso es triste, en serio) y en el que el único habitante interesante es un mago más o menos borracho, sin nariz y con el pelo tapado por una serpiente enorme, que hojea un libraco muy gordo con expresión triste, o estreñida, o algo.

Como el tipo tiene pinta de llevar algo de dinero encima, Roxanne decide acercarse a él, seguida por Sirius.

-¿Qué lees? –pregunta el animago, así, sin presentación ni nada. El tipo del libro les mira así de refilón antes de contestar:

-Un tratado de ingeniería aeronáutica.

Claaaro. ¿Y eso tienen que creérselo?

-Eres mago, ¿verdad? –Cuando el tipo hace una señal evasiva, obviamente, Ro se lo toma como un sí- Te he reconocido por la túnica, y porque llevas knuts en vez de peniques –explica.

De pronto, el no-del-todo-mago se vuelve hacia ella.

-¡Ah! ¡Tú eres bruja! –Y jo, para lo calladito que se ha estado hasta ahora, parece que tiene buenos pulmones- ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Hay un mago oscuro más oscuro que yo, y sin cara, por ahí suelto! ¡Hay que pararle!

-Este tío está como una cabra, Roxanne –le susurra Sirius al oído. Luego le sonríe-. ¡Seguro que podemos sacarle algo de comer!

Y eso es básicamente lo que Ro estaba buscando: comida. El tipo sin nariz tiene un aspecto lo bastante inocentón como para ser una buena presa. Por lo visto, Roxanne está cogiéndole el tranquillo a esto de vivir de gorra.

-Está bien –interrumpe Sirius-. Te ayudaremos a pararle, pero primero –y ambos se dejan caer en las sillas más cercanas- necesitamos comer.

* * *

Severus Snape está preocupado. No es decir nada nuevo, claro, porque, en general, Severus Snape se pasa la vida preocupado. Pero esta vez tiene un buen motivo: Remus no ha vuelto.

Bueno, no es como si hubiesen quedado en que volvería, se dice, aunque su mente le dice que, si todo va lo mejor posible, sus amigos le habrían echado ya de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Así que está preocupado, porque si las cosas no van lo mejor posible es que van lo peor posible, ¿no? Y, en ese caso, es probable que Black le haya arrancado la cabeza al licántropo.

Que sí, que Severus sabe perfectamente que Remus es un licántropo. Por favor, si lo sabe medio Hogwarts; no es igual de fácil esconderse siendo un licántropo que teniendo a un mago oscuro en la coronilla, no. Así que sí, prácticamente todo el mundo sabe que hay un hombre-lobo suelto, pero, ¿a quién le importa? A él no. Es decir, que le importaría si el hombre-lobo en cuestión fuese mordiendo gente por ahí, pero Remus, de momento, no ha mordido a nadie (salvo a él, y eso no vamos a contarlo como mordisco de hombre-lobo, ¿de acuerdo?). Y es buena persona y eso, así que compensa.

Obviamente, Severus no le ha dicho a Remus que lo sabe. Más que nada porque, si lo hiciera, al pobre le daría un soponcio, y vendría uno de sus ataques raros de "soy demasiado hombre-lobo, te mereces algo más". Que ya ha pasado (sólo que, cuando pasó, el argumento era otro, uno que no merece la pena mencionar. En serio). Así que Severus se lo guarda para sí, para decirlo en el momento adecuado. Como cuando esté en su lecho de muerte, más o menos, que es la hora estándar para las confesiones importantes.

En fin, a lo que íbamos: Severus Snape está preocupado. Mucho. Y es que, desde que se colocó en su puesto de vigilancia (vamos, desde que se puso delante del cuadro de la Señora Gorda) sólo ha habido un movimiento señalado, que ha sido la entrada de ese Albus Smith en la Torre. Por lo demás, todo ha estado tranquilo, si exceptuamos la charla de la Señora Gorda.

-…y entonces le dije que no, que no era como ella me había dicho, y ella me dijo, dice: pues bien que ellos me dijeron que les habían dicho que tú habías dicho… -A estas alturas, Severus ya se ha perdido. De todas formas, no es como si fuera importante.

No, ahora tiene otra cosa que hacer.

-Ehm… Perdona –interrumpe, forzándose a sí mismo a sacar una sonrisa. No lo consigue-, ¿podrías abrirme la puerta? ¿Por –Oh, y esto ya duele físicamente- favor?

La Señora Gorda se lo piensa.

-Uhm… No.

Y ya está. Bueno, estaría si Severus fuese como la mayoría de estudiantes de esta escuela, que se dejan mangonear felizmente por cuadros. Pero no es así (él se deja mangonear por serpientes, en mundos paralelos, pero los cuadros, sencillamente, no le gustan).

Así que, antes de que pueda continuar con su monólogo, la Señora Gorda se encuentra, justo delante de su cara, con un arma mortífera.

-Ábreme –ordena Severus, agitando la brocha en que ha convertido su varita ante el cuadro-. Ábreme la puerta, o te pinto de nuevo.

La puerta, obviamente, se abre.

* * *

**Danny**

***Nota: Skeletor, Skeletor... seguro que a alguno le suena. ¿O es que nadie ha visto He-Man?**

**Bueno, la cosa es que él es el malo ahí, pero no es necesario haberle visto (en realidad, yo apenas he visto un par de capítulos), porque pienso inventármelo bastante. Avisados estáis.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. En serio. He estado bastante liada -por no decir mucho- con el principio de curso y el tiempo este de adaptación y tal, así que la producción de fics va un poco muy lenta. De todas formas, intentaré subir antes. En serio.

Capítulo dedicado a Gui, of course, a Kristy SR y, en general, a todos aquellos que reviewearon y tal y se tuvieron que armar de paciencia para aguantarme. Joup yu laik it.

* * *

**El Experimento 18. Una nueva esperanza**

**(O de cómo la autora se quedó sin títulos y tuvo que cogerlos de Star Wars. Para qué engañarnos)

* * *

**

Despertar, de pronto, en un mundo que no es el tuyo no resulta especialmente agradable. Bueno; eso, en teoría. En la práctica, a Skeletor le parece de lo más emocionante, con todas esas cosas nuevas que destruir y toda esa gente a la que esclavizar –y que, por una vez, no tendrán a un He-Man que los salve y desbarate sus planes maléficos. Qué bien.

Así que Skeletor se coloca bien la capa, se asegura de que la calavera está en su sitio y, sin más dilación, se dispone a invadir un nuevo mundo.

Suena emocionante.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un preocupadísimo y un poco demasiado inocentón Tom Riddle se deja sablear por nuestras dos mentes criminales favoritas.

Tanto Sirius como Roxanne tienen claro que esto no está bien; ambos saben que no es sano aprovecharse así de la gente, que deberían ser Gryffindor y buenos chicos y tal… ¡pero es que tienen hambre! Y un estómago vacío, admitámoslo, tira más que el sentido Gryffie de la justicia y el honor. Además, no es como si a Tom le importase –en realidad, y aunque ellos no lo saben, a Tom no se le ha pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento la posibilidad de tener que pagar, principalmente porque no lleva dinero. Hey, es que lo de ser un mago oscuro no te hace rico de un día para otro; para eso es mejor convertirte en El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Así que podemos decir, sin temor a equivocarnos, que forman el equipo perfecto. O casi.

-… y tiene superpoderes muy superpoderosos y malignos, y seguramente destruirá el mundo si no lo detenemos y/o llamamos a He-Man para que nos ayude y… -Y sigue y sigue y sigue. Ro está empezando a pensar que su nuevo "amigo" está un poco más que chalado. Bastante.

-¿Cuándo se va a callar? –pregunta Sirius, en voz baja. En realidad, daría igual que lo gritara; el Antiguamente Aspirante A Lord Oscuro Y Ahora Proyecto De Héroe -Sólo Para Salvar Su Propio Pellejo, Desde Luego- no le haría ni caso; está demasiado absorto en su descripción de las catastróficas consecuencias que tendrá el haber traído a Skeletor a hacer turismo.

-… y todo será horrible, ya veréis, y entonces…

-Nunca, creo –susurra Roxanne. Luego le pega otro mordisco al bocadillo. Y es que hay que sacar lo máximo de situaciones como esta.

* * *

Lily Evans está indignada. Mucho. ¿Casarse con James… ehm, Potter? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Daisy, mientras tanto –y en silencio, por supuesto, que para algo es una voz interior educada-, se está partiendo la caja de la risa. No, si ya lo sabía ella; ese Potter es el futuro de las dos, sin duda alguna. No hay más que verlo.

La cosa es que, mientras Lily le grita a Potter –indignada, como ya hemos dicho- y Potter le grita a Lily –cosas menos indignadas, como "¿Te parece que celebremos la boda en el restaurante de mi tío?-, los demás sí que prestan atención a las revelaciones de los… ehm, nietos de la aún no pareja.

-¿Nietos? ¿Son abuelos? –Es Sirius el primero en hablar, después del shock. Por suerte, esta vez no se ha desmayado, aunque se le han puesto los ojos en blanco y ha hecho ademán de caer hacia atrás. Pero ha aguantado.

-Síp –Lily Stevenson (Potter; ahora que lo piensa bien, Remus decide que ese ha de ser su apellido) asiente con una sonrisa enorme.

-Vaya. Es… inesperado –Y vale, esa no es la palabra que Remus quería utilizar. Por supuesto que no. Más bien algo así como horripilante, extraño, imposible, antinatural; algo así como que James Potter NO puede tener hijos y/o nietos, porque, en realidad, tiene sólo diecisiete años. Y también, probablemente, por otro pequeño motivo (uno que no admite ante nadie y que, probablemente, seguirá sin admitir hasta el día de su muerte) que hace que el mero hecho de pensar en James y Lily y una familia feliz le revuelva un poco las tripas.

En fin, volviendo a lo nuestro.

-¿Que QUÉ? –Ese, para sorpresa de todos, es Peter. Sí, todos nos preguntamos qué hace Peter aquí, si antes estaba en la habitación, aburrido y solo, el pobre, y el desarrollo normal de un fic nos obliga a hacer que sea siempre el último en enterarse de las cosas (si es que se entera). Pero esto no es un fic normal, y Peter es un adolescente, y un adolescente solo y aburrido probablemente bajará a la Sala Común en busca de sus amigos. Tiene lógica, ¿no?

Así que sí, Peter se ha enterado de todo. De todo lo que han contado, por lo menos, que no es mucho y no tiene nada que ver con él y que, a decir verdad, le ha aburrido un poco. ¿Es que él no tiene protagonismo?

-¿Nietos?

-Ya hemos dicho que sí, que somos sus nietos. Es cierto –Albus empieza a estar hasta las narices de que nadie le crea, la verdad. La historia no es tan extraña, ¿no? Incluso tiene cierta lógica. En realidad, lo que más le sorprendería a él, si se viese en una situación así, sería el hecho de que nadie se hubiese reído del corte anticuado de sus ropas.

-Ah. Vale. Pues no os parecéis mucho…

* * *

-¿Crees que está loco? –Ro asiente. Lo que no dice, por supuesto, es que también cree que Sirius está loco. Podría ser contraproducente.

-Probablemente.

-¿Nos matará si huimos así, discretamente?

-Es muy posible –Ahí, Sirius suelta una carcajada. A Roxanne, para ser sinceros, le gusta oírle reír; una muestra más de que ella misma está perdiendo la cabeza. ¿A quién le gustaría oír cómo un hombre-perro del pasado se ríe? ¿Eh?

-Eso sería gracioso –se disculpa, otra vez en voz baja. Tom, cosa extraña, ha dejado de recrearse en el terrible e inminente futuro para quedarse mirándoles. Con los ojos muy abiertos, el ceño fruncido y aire pensativo, por cierto.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunta Roxanne, al cabo de cinco minutos. Ella está intentando imitarle, claro, pero el efecto no es el mismo si uno tiene nariz en lugar de serpiente/turbante. Queda bastante pobre, en realidad.

-Bueno –Y aquí Tom Riddle se aclara la garganta-, es sólo que… si interrumpo algo… Bueno, que si estáis de luna de miel o algo así no hace falta que me ayudéis a salvar el mundo, ¿eh?

Que vamos, que no hace falta estar de sujetavelas, es lo que quiere decir. Que seguro que hay mucha más gente dispuesta a enfrentarse a un esqueleto mago oscuro que los derrotará en un instante. Seguro.

-¿Cómo? –Ro cree que no ha oído bien. Le ha parecido escuchar algo así como "luna de miel", o cerca. Y, por alguna razón, la frase no le ha hecho cabrearse, como toda persona en su sano juicio debería, sino que, siente, se está sonrojando. Un poco.

Probablemente sea de rabia.

Sirius suelta una señora carcajada, que suena, como todo en él, a ladrido. Roxanne se sonroja más aún, y reprime las ganas de ahorcarle.

-Pues… eso. Que no hace falta…

-No estamos casados –explica la chica pacientemente-. No estamos casados, no estamos saliendo, no tenemos nada. En serio. Y tampoco queremos ayudarte a salvar el mundo, ya que nos ponemos.

-Aunque, si después nos invitas a comer…

Tom Riddle se relaja. Un poco. Y asiente –sí, bueno, no ha perdido todas las buenas costumbres de mago oscuro. Aún puede mentir-, y les dice.

-Entonces tenemos un trato –Y debe de ser así, porque los otros dos levantan sus vasos para brindar (o para pedir más coca-cola), y Sirius asiente también.

-Genial.

Roxanne sigue roja.

* * *

La Sala Común de Gryffindor es muy… común, a falta de un adjetivo más interesante. Se parece bastante a la de Slytherin, aunque, por supuesto, la de Slytherin está decorada en verde y plata y tiene muebles de mejor gusto y calidad. Además, la Sala Común de Slytherin tiene –o no tiene, ya puestos- algo que la hace aún más atractiva: la falta de James Potters y Sirius Blacks y Peters Pettigrews en mitad de todo.

Admitámoslo, en realidad, a Severus el único que le molesta es Potter. Black es un imbécil, claro, pero también es un poco un regalo para la vista –y no, no es que se haya fijado en él-, y Pettigrew… Bueno, en realidad, no hay nada en Pettigrew que le resulte especialmente desagradable. A lo mejor los dientes, pero eso ya no es cosa suya.

Así que sí, el que más le molesta es, francamente, James Potter. No sólo porque se haya tirado vida y media dedicándose a jorobar la suya, ni porque esté perdidamente enamorado de la que fuera en tiempos su mejor amiga –e interés amoroso, pero eso sólo hasta que le crecieron pechos-, Lily Evans; no, en realidad, lo peor de James Potter es esa manía suya de entrometerse en las vidas de los demás. Por su culpa, por culpa de algún estúpido plan urdido a última hora siempre, Remus le ha dejado tirado en más de una de sus "citas". Y no es que le importe, no -hey, es un Slytherin; los sentimientos son para los pringaos-, pero un poco sí que joroba. Para qué mentir.

En fin, la cuestión es que Severus Snape acaba de ver la Sala Común de Gryffindor, probablemente –y si está en su mano decidirlo- por última vez. Y, aunque está aún escondido en la misma entrada, tiene una panorámica general de todo lo que pasa.

El problema es que todo lo que pasa también tiene una panorámica general de él.

* * *

Lily (Stevenson) es la primera en darse cuenta. Más que nada porque tiene una especie de noveno sentido, una alarma que la avisa del peligro (¡Código Rojo! ¡Posible novio/a de la presa elegida!) y que, en estos momentos, está sonando a todo volumen.

Así que, mientras Peter Pettigrew discute el posible parecido de su hermano y su abuelo, ante la alucinada mirada de Remus y de Sirius, la pelirroja se gira casi completamente, quedando frente a, nada más y nada menos, Severus Snape.

Un Severus Snape con cara de pocos amigos, además.

-Ehm… -No está muy segura de si tendría que advertir a los demás, por supuesto; al fin y al cabo, están todos muy ocupados discutiendo el posible futuro, y tampoco es cuestión de interrumpirles, ¿no? Nah, mejor dejarlo correr, esperar a ver si Snape se larga y…

-¿Potter? ¿Abuelo?

Ah, vale. Resulta que él también lo ha escuchado.

* * *

A Severus no le importa armar alboroto. No, no le importa que la gente ponga cara de asombro cuando se dan cuenta de que está allí, con ellos, de que ninguno lo ha notado. No le importa, tampoco, que Black le eche una mirada asesina, o que Potter parezca a punto de sacarle los ojos; no. Cualquier otro día, por supuesto, habría sido distinto, pero, después de esto, está demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar de una manera u otra.

-¿Potter? ¿Y Evans? –pregunta, por quinta vez- ¿Abuelos? –Y luego la mira directamente a ella- ¿Cómo puedes tener tan mal gusto?

* * *

**Danny**


End file.
